Team SHDW Information
by TyForestWrites2
Summary: (Bio) You know who they are, but what were their origins? This book gives descriptions of Team SHDW and other OC Teams, as well as their pasts. Now includes incorrect quotes! (Many pairings)
1. Team 1: SHDW

**Team SHDW**

Team SHDW (Shadow) was one of the strongest freshman teams to ever grace Beacon's halls. Though they never really considered themselves all that special. If anything, they kinda thought they were riding the coattails of Teams RWBY and JNPR (JNPR to a bit lesser extent). They were separated after the Battle of Beacon, but plan on reuniting.

The team consists of:

Skyler Yin

Hazel Tikal

Dante Williams

Walker Elliot


	2. Bio 1: Skyler Yin

**Bio #1**

Appearance

Name: Skyler Yin

Height: 5' 10"

Age: 17

Race: Human

Weapon: Katana-Gun with elemental abilities via Dust

Semblance: Time Manipulation

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Green

Color Scheme: Mostly green shirts and blue jeans

History

Skyler Yin was born and raised on the Island of Patch, the only child to Richard and Christina Yin. Whilst there, he became close friends with his neighbor's daughters, Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long. Soon afterward, they met Dante Williams, and the four of them were inseparable. When they were old enough, the four of them joined Signal Academy.

Skyler's parents, in an ironic twist, worked in a Faunus-heavy environment where, due to discrimination against Faunus out in the world, humans were discriminated in the workplace. So while Skyler didn't have anything against Faunus (one of his friends outside of Signal, Adam Taurus, was a Faunus), his parents did. While they weren't nearly as bad as others, Richard and Christina showed distaste through looks, not actions. Unfortunately, looks were enough.

After visiting his parents one weekend during his first year at Signal, Skyler witnessed the White Fang murder his mother and father right in front of him. It is unknown to everyone but Skyler why they left the kid alive. Skyler refuses to talk about that night. But it furthered his resolve to become a Huntsman.

He graduated Signal at near the top of his class, guaranteeing him a spot in Beacon. But a few months after the Battle of Beacon, Skyler hoped to join Team RNJR and go to Mistral with them.

His current whereabouts are unknown.

Relationships

 **Team RWBY**

Ruby Rose: His friendship with Ruby is close to sibling-like. Ruby considers him the big brother she never had, and he considers her as a little sister. The two's friendship grew stronger once they became leaders of their respective teams, with Ruby coming to him for advice on leadership.

Weiss Schnee: Though originally thinking Weiss was a racist, spoiled rich kid, Skyler dug deeper and looked at her situation from her point of view. He was pleasantly surprised by what he found. He finds Weiss honorable, and, while cold at first, she eventually opens up. Weiss considers Skyler basically a much nicer version of her brother, Whitley. She admires him more than she'd like to admit.

Blake Belladonna: While Skyler had a crush on Blake throughout the first and some of the second semester of Beacon, Blake never saw him past the "friend" category. While the two have become closer, they've never ventured past the friendship line, especially since Skyler moved on to someone else.

Yang Xiao Long: Yang is that someone else. Ever since they were kids, Yang harbored a small crush on Skyler, with him remaining oblivious to it for the longest time. And while he did have feelings for her for a bit while in Signal, he buried them because of Yang's flirtatious nature towards every male in the school. Though the feelings came back to bite at the school dance in Beacon, where the two confessed and began dating. Yang loves the fact that their relationship is also a pun: Yin and Yang. They've been in a happy relationship since.

 **Team SHDW**

Hazel Tikal: While indifferent about her for a day or so, Skyler's partner Hazel quickly grew on him. For a bit, he suspected Hazel having a crush on him, but realized after the dance that her feelings went towards Dante. He enjoys teasing the two.

Dante Williams: The two of them are very close, which makes sense, since they were childhood friends. As close as brothers, the two have also had a friendly rivalry, placing bets on who would get what first. Skyler teases Dante about Hazel, not only because of his feelings for her, but because Skyler got a girlfriend before him.

Walker Elliot: While Walker was a bit closer to his partner Dante more than Skyler, Walker and Skyler's friendship is still pretty close. While you won't find the two working together too often, their team attacks can be quite deadly.

 **Team JNPR**

Jaune Arc: While still viewing Jaune as a stubborn idiot, at least he knows there's more than that now. While he likes Jaune well enough, Skyler gets frustrated that Jaune hasn't made Arkos a real thing yet.

Nora Valkyrie: If he was being honest, Nora scared him. He honestly doesn't know how Dante managed to make friends with her.

Pyrrha Nikos: While humbled by this world famous fighter, Skyler quickly discovered that Pyrrha was the one being humble. After getting to know her, the two became close friends. He even gave her a nickname: P-Money (mainly because he didn't want to go through the trouble of spelling her name correctly), and even considered asking her to the dance before his Arkos shipping side decided against it.

Lie Ren: Skyler hasn't really paid all that much attention to Ren, but has had respect for him. After all, anybody who can put up with Nora for years on end deserves praise.

 **Team CRDL**

Skyler doesn't like them. Moving on!

 **Team SSSN**

Sun Wukong: Though originally jealous of Sun via Blake, Skyler could never find it in him to hate the guy. He was cool and helped Blake out when she needed it. He and Skyler became better friends after the dance.

Neptune Vasilias: Though he did travel with Neptune along with Yang while investigating, Skyler doesn't know Neptune all that well. He seems to be cool, and that's enough for Skyler.

 **Team CFVY**

Coco Adel: While Skyler doesn't know a lot about Coco personally, other than her relationship with Walker, he respects her fighting abilities. I mean, come on, she has a briefcase that turns into a _mini gun!_ Since that moment, Skyler's always thought of Coco as awesome. But after Skyler discovered Coco and Walker's relationship, Coco teased him, calling him a "c*ck blocker".

Fox Alistair: Much like Ren, Skyler hasn't paid much attention to Fox. He'll acknowledge him, but that's pretty much it.

Velvet Scarlatina: Velvet's another story altogether. After Skyler saved Velvet from Team CRDL's bullying, Velvet was infatuated for a short while. Skyler himself feels like she's under appreciated by the rest of the school, like at any moment, she could whip out some crazy fighting moves and beat up CRDL.

Yatsuhashi Daichi: Intimidated, thy name is Skyler. After losing a sparring match to this behemoth of a man, Skyler couldn't help but feel slight fear when Yatsu's around. Yatsu himself respects Skyler's strength and even admits that Skyler had the potential to go toe to toe with him in the near future. After Skyler's victory against Edward of Team EBNE, the second year commended him, admitting that Skyler had surpassed him.

 **Team EBNE**

Nathan Bourbon: While this friendship is still in the works, the two at least have respect for each other. At first, Skyler thought Nathan was an always-serious jerk, who thought he could boss him around. But after the victory against Edward, Nathan was a good sport about it, giving Skyler another light to see him in. While they don't exactly trust each other, they might have to in the future.

Brittany Lilith: Whenever Brittany was around, Skyler couldn't help but feel very uncomfortable. She was a bit like flirtatious Signal Yang, but had dialed it up to eleven. He couldn't help but find her a bit creepy.

Edward: Edward flat out terrifies Skyler. This hulk trumped Yatsuhashi and Nora in that category the moment Edward got mad. While Skyler understood why, that didn't make Edward any less scary in his eyes.

Elizabeth Malacraft: Elizabeth reminded Skyler a lot of Ruby, if Ruby was a Faunus. He found her a pretty decent fighter, but still had a way to go when it came to close-ranged combat. Elizabeth herself, after talking with Skyler for a bit, compared him to Nathan, if the two had been set on different paths. She thinks Skyler and Nathan could be good friends if they just talked for a few minutes.


	3. Bio 2: Hazel Tikal

**Bio #2**

Appearance

Name: Hazel Tikal

Height: 5' 8"

Age: 17

Race: Human

Weapon: Spear with a rope attached to the tip

Semblance: Warning Visions

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Green

Color Scheme: Whatever she wants, but she seems to favor blue

History

Growing up without a father or siblings, Hazel Tikal and her single mother, Kendra Tikal, grew up in Mistral. They made just enough to survive, until the Schnee Dust Company set in.

They weren't the only ones in need of money. The Mistral government technically owned the land where Hazel's town lived and sold it to the Schnee family to build a factory. Hazel and her mother were forced to move out, bearing a grudge against the Schnees. They finally settled down near the capitol, but there weren't many openings for jobs.

Kendra had to settle with illegal gambling just to get money. It wasn't a particularly good time for the Tikals. But Kendra didn't waste all her time with gambling. If anything, she had more time with her daughter and taught her how to fight. It was a cruel world out there after all, and eventually, Hazel would have to deal with it.

Then Kendra hit a stroke of good luck. She made a jackpot gamble and won. With the earnings she got, she gave Hazel her seventeenth birthday gift: Hazel could go to any school she wanted. Wanting to explore new places for a change, Hazel requested Beacon. As a second birthday gift, Kendra gave Hazel her spear, telling her that she'll always be with her. Though it was tough, Hazel was accepted and shipped off, waving goodbye to her mom, promising to write.

After the Battle of Beacon, Hazel took a plane back to Mistral to return to her mom. That is where she currently resides.

Relationships

 **Team RWBY**

Ruby Rose: While they don't interact all that much, Hazel does find Ruby adorable, but can't help but feel empathy for her and Yang, since they grew up without knowing their real mothers, just as Hazel grew up without knowing her father.

Weiss Schnee: Now this is a different story altogether. Due to the Schnee family kicking her out of her hometown, Hazel very much dislikes Weiss, and the feeling was mutual. Though after talking (mostly arguing), the two still dislike each other, though not quite as much as before.

Blake Belladonna: Her friendship with Blake is close to nonexistent. The only reason they are friends is because they hang out with the same people.

Yang Xiao Long: This friendship is sort of a combination of Hazel's friendships with Ruby and Blake. Though Yang _was_ jealous of Hazel for a short time, since Hazel was physically closer to Skyler than Yang was most of the time.

 **Team SHDW**

Skyler Yin: When she got to know Skyler, she couldn't help but be fascinated by him. He hoped to be a Huntsman for such noble causes, which was such a new concept for Hazel. And the fact that he's her leader and partner meant they had to be close friends.

Dante Williams: Hazel began crushing on Dante almost instantly. He was so carefree, not to mention a bit crazy, and his personality wasn't like anyone she'd ever met (until Nora came in, but she's _another_ level of crazy). He always seemed to brighten up her spirits when he talked to her. When he asked her to the dance, Hazel had to restrain herself from going nuts.

Walker Elliot: While Walker was the teammate she was the least closest to, they still more than acknowledged each other. When Skyler and Dante have a day to themselves, she and Walker have a bit of fun by sparring.

 **Team JNPR**

Jaune Arc: While she didn't really like Jaune at first, due to his fake suave, the blonde grew on her. He gained her respect when she heard that he took down an Ursa Major, and she'd be lying if she hadn't smiled at the idea of him and Pyrrha getting together.

Nora Valkyrie: For a while, Hazel was jealous of Nora because of Dante. She didn't like how close they were, but couldn't find herself not liking Nora. The maniac was just too lovable.

Pyrrha Nikos: Hazel rarely talked to Pyrrha, and she wasn't sure if that was because they weren't as close, or the fact that Pyrrha was world-famous.

Lie Ren: With Ren being the quiet guy he is, Hazel doesn't really have that much of knowledge on him, other than him being Nora's best friend. She ships Renora so hard, simply for the sake of getting Nora away from Dante.

 **Team CRDL**

She doesn't like them. Moving on again!

 **Team SSSN**

Sun Wukong: Hazel really doesn't pay attention to Sun all that much. The only thing she really notes him of is Skyler's former love rival and _ABS_. Delicious _abs_.

Neptune Vasilias: The only reason she pays attention to Neptune is because of Weiss' obvious crush on him. She uses him as teasing material.

 **Team CFVY**

Coco Adel: Hazel wasn't too surprised when she heard Walker was dating this girl. She saw the heart eyes he got when he first saw Coco in action. Coco was awesome and the fact that she was dating one of Hazel's teammates was mind-blowing.

Fox Alistair: Hazel didn't really know what to make of Fox. He seemed like Ren, except Hazel knew even _less_ about him.

Velvet Scarlatina: Unlike her leader/partner, Hazel always saw Velvet as a helpless girl, always subject to CRDL's torture. Hazel liked her well enough, but really only saw her as a damsel in distress.

Yatsuhashi Daichi: Yatsu was a big softie to Hazel. She didn't know him too well, but he seemed pretty protective of his teammates, especially Velvet. She admired that about him.

 **Team EBNE**

Nathan Bourbon: Hazel wasn't sure what to think about EBNE's mysterious leader. He seemed nice enough, but the looks Skyler and Dante gave him told her a different story. She just decided to shrug him off until she learned more later.

Brittany Lilith: Hazel doesn't like Brittany. At all. With Brittany constantly hitting on the guys, which included Dante, it came as no surprise. Hazel's only consolation was that Brittany always acted like this, and Dante was creeped out by her.

Edward: Not gonna lie, she was ready to hate Edward after what he did to Dante. But once she understood why he did it, she couldn't find it in her. He looked big, but he seemed to secretly be a big softie, like Yatsu.

Elizabeth Malacraft: Elizabeth is probably the only one on Team EBNE that Hazel never had a problem with. She was cute and shy, but determined. Hazel liked her guts.


	4. Bio 3: Dante Williams

**Bio #3**

Appearance

Name: Dante Williams

Height: 5' 10"

Age: 17

Race: Human

Weapon: Twin axes that turn into a crossbow

Semblance: Enhanced Vision

Hair Color: White

Eye Color: Brown

Color Scheme: Red jacket, gray shirt, and black pants

History

As the oldest of the two children of Troy and Michelle Williams, Dante is probably the most normal of Team SHDW... and that's saying something. After making friends with Skyler Yin, Ruby Rose, and Yang Xiao Long, their group was like the Four Musketeers. For the longest time, you couldn't find one of them without the rest of them.

Not to mention he has a little sister named Diana, who he absolutely adored. Diana was about five when Dante graduated Signal, and the girl looked up to Dante. He was sad he had to leave her, but excited he was accepted into Beacon.

After the Battle of Beacon, he went back to his family, where he currently resides.

Relationships

 **Team RWBY**

Ruby Rose: Before Diana came into the picture, Dante always viewed Ruby as his adorable little sister. When Diana came into the picture, he then thought, "Two is better than one!"

Weiss Schnee: He doesn't really know what to make of Weiss. She always seemed cold to him, but seemed to have deeper layers. But he more or less pays her no mind, unless Hazel's mocking her or vice versa.

Blake Belladonna: Though teasing Skyler about his crush on Blake, Dante knew almost nothing about Blake, other than what the team figured out. They acknowledge each other, but that's it.

Yang Xiao Long: Dante's relationship with Yang has always been sibling-like, though it was always the argument on who was the younger sibling in the situation. Dante was the first to pick up on Yang's crush on Skyler even before Ruby did.

 **Team SHDW**

Skyler Yin: Even though Skyler was close to Yang and Ruby when they were kids, he was still a boy and they were still girls. There was an imbalance of powers. And that's where Dante stepped in. If Skyler wanted to do something boy-like, Dante was there to back him up. The two are like brothers.

Hazel Tikal: At first, Dante liked Hazel as a friend. Then a small crush formed, but he thought he'd get over it. That was often times the situation back at Signal. But sharing the same room with said girl did not help at all. His feelings grew more and more. When she accepted his invitation to go to the dance with him, and once he was alone, he tried to do the sitcom thing where someone jumps into the air and freezes in place.

Walker Elliot: Dante didn't have any male friends besides Skyler growing up. That's why he was relieved when he realized that he and Walker got along. After all, the first thing they did was accidentally tick of a Goliath Grimm. If anybody was going to do stupid things with Dante besides Skyler, it was Walker.

 **Team JNPR**

Jaune Arc: Dante likes Jaune, but he still thinks Jaune is a stubborn idiot. But he is a _cool_ , stubborn idiot.

Nora Valkyrie: Dante and Nora get along extremely well. While their friendship stemmed from their mutual hate of CRDL, they quickly grew closer due to their craziness. Though he has occasionally teased her about her closeness with Ren.

Pyrrha Nikos: Dante rarely talked to Pyrrha, and he wasn't sure if that was because they weren't as close, or the fact that Pyrrha was world-famous.

Lie Ren: When becoming friends with Nora, he also managed to make good friends with Ren. Ren was quiet, but he was far from bland in Dante's eyes. But how this guy became friends with Nora was still a mystery to Dante.

 **Team CRDL**

He doesn't like them. Moving on yet again!

 **Team SSSN**

Sun Wukong: Though jealous of Sun and his abs, Dante likes Sun well enough. Though he more or less pays attention to him.

Neptune Vasilias: Though originally getting jealous of Neptune because he thought that Hazel might be crushing on him, it became apparent that she didn't. He won't lie, the only reason he suspected it was because of Weiss' crush on Neptune, and the two girls would have yet another thing to be rivals over.

 **Team CFVY**

Coco Adel: Dante always viewed Coco as awesome, and was the second person to learn about her relationship with Walker. Coco herself views Dante as a friend, considering he's "her boyfriend's best friend".

Fox Alistair: Much like the rest of his team, Dante doesn't know much about Fox.

Velvet Scarlatina: Dante thought Velvet was cute, but agreed with Skyler on the fact that she was a secret, deadly weapon for CFVY.

Yatsuhashi Daichi: Dante didn't really know what to make of Yatsu. He was more of a gentle giant than anything to him.

 **Team EBNE**

Nathan Bourbon: Dante's opinion of Nathan hasn't really changed since their first encounter. Dante just plain doesn't like him.

Brittany Lilith: Brittany makes Dante _very_ uncomfortable. All he can say is that he hopes that Hazel doesn't think he likes Brittany.

Edward: After what Edward pulled in their fight, Dante was _terrified_ of Edward, even more so than Skyler was. Dante can't help but flinch at the thought of him.

Elizabeth Malacraft: Elizabeth is most likely the only member of Team EBNE that Dante respects. She was a decent fighter and had Dante on the ropes for a bit. She reminded him of Ruby, and hoped they could talk later.


	5. Bio 4: Walker Elliot

**Bio #4**

Appearance

Name: Walker Elliot

Height: 5' 11"

Age: 18

Race: Human

Weapon: Sword-Whip

Semblance: Air Manipulation

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Brown

Color Scheme: Mostly black and very dark grey

History

The most reclusive of the team, Walker Elliot seems like he really doesn't have a place on the team. But he acts as more as the glue that holds the team together. If he wasn't there, the team may not be able to work as effectively as they could now.

If there was such thing as a walking miracle, it was Walker. Before he was born, the doctor told Jonathan and Bethany Elliot that they were having twins, but there was a problem. Something was wrong, and nobody expected the twins to survive. After many extensive treatments, the babies were delivered, but the doctor's expected the babies to only have a few minutes before they died.

But by some miracle, they didn't. The first baby, Walker, was scanned and nothing was really that wrong. The second baby, Samantha, was a different case. While she did survive, she was mentally and physically impaired, meaning she would remain a child-like behavior and never be able to walk.

As both kids grew up, Walker excelled in everything he did, whether it be grades or physical abilities. He even attended Signal Academy for an extra year, making sure he was ready for Beacon. He graduated from Signal at the top of his class, and is the oldest of the first-year students. Though he was reluctant to leave his helpless sister, his parents wanted what was best for him, encouraging him to go to Beacon.

After the Battle of Beacon, Walker was last seen with Team CFVY, but his current whereabouts are unknown.

Relationships

 **Team RWBY**

Ruby Rose: Though he was unimpressed by Ruby due to her young age, all those doubts were erased when she took out that giant Nevermore. He likes to envision Ruby as what Samantha could have been.

Weiss Schnee: Weiss was annoying to him at first. She nagged constantly, and her treatment of Ruby on the first day got on his last nerve. But she grew better, and Walker began to tolerate her.

Blake Belladonna: Blake was someone he could somewhat relate to. They got along well, due to both of them being more reclusive than their teammates. They've remained good friends, but Walker would be lying if a few "what if?" scenarios hadn't crossed his mind at points.

Yang Xiao Long: Even though their personalities were very different, Walker found that he and Yang had something in common: They were protective of their sister. Though Yang's was a different case entirely, Walker connected with her on that kind of level.

 **Team SHDW**

Skyler Yin: Walker respects Skyler as a leader and friend. While he did sorta expect a bit more after Dante's ramblings about him, he wasn't all too unimpressed. After all, they had some deadly team attacks.

Hazel Tikal: While unimpressed by her at first, after their first real fight together, Walker came to respect her and saw why she was accepted into Beacon. He likes to compare with an old saying: "Greatness from small beginnings".

Dante Williams: When around Dante, Walker couldn't help but feel... alive. From the moment they accidentally angered that Goliath, Walker wondered if this was what best friends did: Get themselves in trouble together. So far, Dante's the closest male friend he has.

 **Team JNPR**

Jaune Arc: Walker has respect for Jaune, admiring his growth as a leader. Sure, he was a dork, but could definitely see why Pyrrha has a crush on Jaune.

Nora Valkyrie: Walker wasn't sure how to feel about Nora. Weirded out was one possibility, but she was pretty cool and powerful.

Pyrrha Nikos: Growing up in Signal, he heard all about Pyrrha, and aspired to be like her. Brave, confident, powerful, etc. He didn't expect a humble, nervous mess. She kept her cool just fine, but if you have your first conversation with her, things are likely to start out rough, which is what happened with Walker.

Lie Ren: Walker compared himself to Ren numerous times. They were both pretty quiet, but Walker compared Ren to a ninja more than himself.

 **Team CRDL**

You get the picture, right?

 **Team SSSN**

Sun Wukong: The only thing Walker associates Sun as is Blake's "almost boyfriend" and really wishes the two would just come out and say they're dating. Though he does think that both Faunus are lucky to have one another.

Neptune Vasilias: Walker doesn't pay Neptune too much attention. Though he saw right through the guy's "cool" act the moment he met him. Neptune just "tried too hard".

 **Team CFVY**

Coco Adel: Walker has always been in awe of Coco, even before first meeting her. When they started seeing each other, he couldn't help but fall for her. She was powerful, beautiful, had a sassy personality, and cared a lot about her team.

Fox Alistair: Walker considers Fox as a good friend, despite not knowing much about him. Fox is a pretty quiet guy.

Velvet Scarlatina: Walker was more on the fence about Velvet. While Coco has told him that the rabbit Faunus is tougher than she looks, Walker has yet to see what Velvet is really made of. He likes her just fine, but doesn't like that she can't stand up for herself when being picked on.

Yatsuhashi Daichi: If there was someone to be feared, it was Yatsu. When Walker and Coco started dating and everyone learned of it, Yatsu was the one to give _the_ warning. Walker's a nervous wreck when the guy is around.

 **Team EBNE**

Nathan Bourbon: Walker couldn't help but get the vibe that Nathan was a lot like him in a way. But unlike Nathan, Walker had a sense of humor.

Brittany Lilith: Even without Dante and Skyler's warnings, Walker got an uncomfortable vibe about Brittany. Her flirtatious nature just made him get shivers.

Edward: While Skyler and Dante feared this giant, Walker was intrigued by him. Why didn't he have a last name? Where did he come from? Why was he so protective of Elizabeth? Questions piled up in his head about Edward. _Who was he?_

Elizabeth Malacraft: If Ruby didn't fill the roll as what Walker envisioned what Samantha could've been, Elizabeth was it. Though he didn't know much about her, he couldn't help but like Elizabeth.


	6. Bio 5: Rose Bloodmane Greymalk

**Bio #5**

 **(Author's Note: If you're wondering who this is, it's an OC created by my friend. I told her I'd enter her into my story, so I figured I might as well make her debut here. I don't know when she'll come into my story, but just know that she will.)**

 **XXX**

 **Appearance**

Name: Rose "Bloodmane" Greymalk

Height: 5' 1"

Age: 21

Race: Faunus (Albino Lynx)

Weapon: A pair of hooked wolf-bone daggers with mahogany handles

Semblance: Shadewalking

Hair Color: White

Eye Color: Red

Color Scheme: Red sleeveless undershirt, slim-fitting gray vest, black pants, and buckled black boots.

 **History**

Born in Vacuo, she was the youngest child of a red timber wolf Faunus bounty hunter and a former silver fox Faunus bandit and had twin older brothers that were also silver foxes. She dual wields a pair of hooked wolf-bone daggers with mahogany handles (used more for ripping and disemboweling than cutting and stabbing) that used to belong to her father. She is small and slight in stature and is typically seen in a red sleeveless undershirt, slim-fitting gray vest, black pants and buckled black boots.

After her mother disappeared and her father and brothers were killed by a pack of bandits, Rose has been alone and living a thieving lifestyle, causing her Semblance to evoke the ability to hide completely in shadow and darkness, barring night or cloud cover, regardless of the intensity. She was admitted into Beacon Academy with no formal training prior based on her stealth and skills at close-combat, and even came in second in a Vytal tournament, but left after two years, saying the life of a huntress just wasn't the life for her.

She's been on her own and travelling ever since, pickpocketing or taking up odd jobs such as assassinations for cash; her nickname comes from her tendencies to rip off scalps or stab the heads of her targets. She has a short, scruffy hairstyle with the ends of her hair dyed bright red, and keeps the tufted tips of her ears dyed red as well. Her eyes, as to be expected, are also bright red.

She's really quiet and snarky too, really good at sneaking up on people. Thought it fit with the lynx theme, since lynxes are very well known for being hard to find due to their stealth. She's also referred to as a spectre or spirit some times, also a reference to lynxes being referred to as ghost cats in several regions.

Also, Rose's Semblance is referred to as shadewalking. And she jokingly calls her father's daggers Persuasion and Reason, but their real names are War and Vengeance. Ow, the Edge.

Her current whereabouts are unknown.


	7. Team 2: STAR

**Team STAR**

Team STAR (Star, obviously) is considered one of the strongest teams in Haven Academy, maybe even overall. They are proud of their strength, but do not boast about it. Due to personal issues with one of their teammates, they were forced to forfeit the Vytal Festival Tournament. But they keep training, waiting for graduation, which had been postponed due to the possibility of an attack. They weren't all that disappointed. They will happily help defend their school from any threat.

The team consists of:

Sapphire Drey

Taven Elysian

Axel Coving

Rin


	8. Bio 6: Sapphire Drey

**Appearance**

 **Name** : Sapphire Drey

 **Height** : 6' 1"

 **Age** : 20

 **Gender** : Female

 **Race** : Human

 **Weapon** : Double-edged sword with an energy reactor

 **Semblance** : Energy Absorption

 **Hair** : Middle length; Blonde with blue highlights

 **Eyes** : Blue

 **Attire** : Black pants, black shirt, and a blue, tattered cloak (though she only wears it when she feels the need for dramatic effect)

 **History**

Sapphire Drey was born in Atlas into a rich family, but was raised in Mistral by one of her maids. More on that in a second. She is kind, but strict when she needs to be. She cares about every one of her teammates and constantly scans them in the middle of battle, but if triggered, she sees red and can't focus on anything else other than what triggered her.

As said before, she was born in Atlas and raised in Mistral. She was born in a very prestigious family, but was neglected and somewhat abused in her childhood. It wasn't too horrible, but being ignored wasn't much of a comfort. One of her maids, Lucille Drey, had finally had enough of her superiors' behavior towards the young girl. Lucille took Sapphire and escaped to Mistral, raising her there like she was her own daughter. Sapphire freely took Lucille's last name.

Sapphire doesn't remember much about her childhood other than the neglect, but she does remember having an older sister, but no specific details come to mind. All she did remember was her name and face. And as much as she'd love to forget her own real last name, she can't. She looks forward to the day she can confront her birth parents and sister. And since her sister's made quite a name for herself, Sapphire expects to see her first.

Her Semblance, Energy Absorption, allows her to absorb any kind of natural or unnatural forms of energy and do one of three things: add the energy to her own power to boost her physical abilities, use the energy to self heal, or transfer the energy into her sword's energy reactor. However, she must consciously make the decision to absorb energy, otherwise, she could be harmed just like any other person.

Her weapon's reactor stores energy given to it by Sapphire. While not the most effective weapon on its own, once given energy, the power of its strikes increases immensely. For example, when at 50% power, one slice can cut through a Goliath Grimm with ease. So just imagine what it could do at full power.

At first, Sapphire's kind and carefree attitude was a facade to mask the animosity she felt towards her birth family, but soon, that facade became reality. However, that was all behind closed doors. Her team helped her without them realizing it. She hasn't told them of her origins and doesn't want to, but she feels incredibly guilty for keeping that secret from them, especially her boyfriend.

 **Relationships**

 **Taven Elysian** : Taven is said boyfriend. The two of them got together sophomore year at Haven, much to the relief of their teammates, who were sick of the two being increasingly unaware of the other's feelings. However, what made the two work so well together more than anything was their main battle strategy.

 **Axel Coving** : While finding Axel a bit cold at first (pun not intended), the two were forced to work together when the two were separated from Taven and Rin in a cave collapse. The two bonded over their need to survive until help came. While the two don't mingle when it comes to battling, they communicate more efficiently.

 **Rin** : While not that close with Rin, Sapphire respects her skills, as well as privacy. She doesn't know any of Rin's origins, but Sapphire has never pried, considering her team didn't know of her origins either. The two work very effectively together in a fight, and their swordplay is a deadly combination.

 **Rose Greymalk** : Sapphire has only met this girl once in her time at Haven, and it was on a mission. Rose got on her last nerve. But she had to give credit where credit is due. Bloodmane was a powerful warrior.


	9. Bio 7: Taven Elysian

**Appearance**

 **Name** : Taven Elysian

 **Height** : 6'

 **Age** : 21

 **Gender** : Male

 **Race** : Faunus (Wolf)

 **Weapon** : Wrist-mounted gun-gauntlets with an energy storage core

 **Semblance** : Recharge

 **Hair** : Thick; Messy; Dark blue

 **Eyes** : Red

 **Attire** : Green shirt and blue pants

 **History**

Taven Elysian is as opposite a Mistralian as you can get. He hates anything perceived as illegal or harmful for his health. However, that doesn't mean he lacks a dark side. Should anything harm his team, especially Sapphire, he will show no mercy to the assailant. And look pretty scary while doing it.

Growing up, his mother and father ran an underground drug cartel, and weren't around very often. And when they were, things weren't pleasant. This rough childhood is most likely the reason why Taven despises all things illegal. However, being the son of a drug cartel boss at least had some perks. Through this underground, he's able to gather information the higher ups won't give.

His Semblance, Recharge, works in tangent with his weapon, which in turn created his and Sapphire's battle strategy. His wrist-mounted gauntlets fire off pure energy projectiles, fueled by an energy storage core strapped to his back. Should that core run low on energy, he just uses his Semblance to refuel it instantly. Of course, he can only use this ability a limited amount of times before his Aura runs out. But it's this ability that harbored his and Sapphire's main tactic.

Due to her Semblance, she can absorb the energy from the core to heal or power up. And then he can just recharge. He's basically Sapphire's own personal medic/supporter. It's a tactic everyone at Haven who has fought them is sick of. Because it works. The two are practically unstoppable. So far, at least.

 **Relationships**

 **Sapphire Drey** : Taven calls being partnered up with Sapphire as a stroke of good luck. For both the fact that their weapons and Semblances matched up so well, and the fact that he had a crush on her. He thanked whatever gods above that she felt the same way. Though he couldn't help but get the suspicion that she was hiding something from him.

 **Axel Coving** : Taven and Axel became best friends almost instantly, which was pretty unusual for a guy like Axel. Perhaps Taven's dislike for illegal actions had something to do with it.

 **Rin** : Of the team, Taven is the least curious about Rin's origins. Though he did ask about her last name at one point. The two communicate efficiently, but are the weakest tag team.

 **Rose Greymalk** : Taven has a similar opinion to Sapphire's about Rose. While she is powerful, Taven doesn't think someone that annoying should wield that kind of power. But at least she seems levelheaded.


	10. Bio 8: Axel Coving

**Appearance**

 **Name** : Axel Coving

 **Height** : 6' 2"

 **Age** : 21

 **Gender** : Male

 **Race** : Human

 **Weapon** : Spear-shield powered by Ice Dust

 **Semblance** : Flash Freeze

 **Hair** : Thick; Slightly spiked; Gray

 **Eyes** : Light blue

 **Attire** : Red shirt and blue pants

 **History**

Axel Coving is a relatively nice guy... once you get to know him. For him, trust isn't gained, it's earned. Once he warms up to you, he's a pretty chill guy (pun entirely intended that time). Until then, expect a lot of sass and mean comments.

Axel had an average childhood, caring parents, a decent amount of friends, and decent grades. But it all went downhill after he discovered his Semblance. Due to this, his previously mentioned friends treated him like a freak, and even his parents seemed a bit cautious of him. It's because of these actions that he has trust issues.

His Semblance, Flash Freeze, allows him to lower the temperature of anything he touches. As a teen, this Semblance pretty much ruined his life, going off unintentionally and harming others. But, after training, he managed to gain control of it. He now uses it whenever he wants. His weapon works in tangent to it, as it is powered by Ice Dust. Thanks to the Dust and his Semblance, his spear can become more dangerous by adding another layer of ice to the head or become an icy shield to block attacks.

 **Relationships**

 **Sapphire Drey** : While indifferent to Sapphire at first, after they were trapped in that cave, she earned his trust by helping him survive. While he finds her kind, he sees the look in her eyes. The look of someone vying for revenge. Through that, he could somewhat relate, as he was bullied as a teen. But he has not confronted her about it.

 **Taven Elysian** : Due to Taven's nature, Axel took an immediate liking to Taven. Taven's the only guy friend he has, and the two have fun sparring and hunting Grimm together. Though he dislikes Taven's cartel connections, he understands that it's not entirely his fault.

 **Rin** : Of all the people curious about Rin's origins, Axel was the most curious. Due to this, every now and then, the two will have what Sapphire and Taven lovingly call "couple spats". Despite this, the two get along decently enough. Though at one point, Axel caught Rin reading a news article on her laptop. Before Rin noticed him and closed the window, Axel managed to catch the article's title: "The Fall of Ebonvale". Theories have been bustling around in his mind ever since.

 **Rose Greymalk** : Unlike his teammates, he holds a soft spot for Rose. He hit a depressed state one day as a teen during the days his Semblance was out of control. He was shivering in an alleyway, muttering dangerous words. But he heard a scoff and saw Rose, who introduced herself and tossed him a coat. Axel had looked at her in shock as she walked away, and she said, "Remember that no matter how bad things are, it's never worth your life."


	11. Bio 9: Rin

**Appearance**

 **Name** : Rin (LAST NAME REDACTED)

 **Height** : 6'

 **Age** : 21

 **Gender** : Female

 **Race** : Faunus (Unknown; Reptilian)

 **Weapon** : Twin sabers with jagged edges.

 **Semblance** : Terrain Change

 **Hair** : Short; Brown

 **Eyes** : Slanted; Green

 **Attire** : Black shirt with white and red highlights, and black pants

 **History**

Rin doesn't remember much about her past. She remembers a lot of screaming, her and her father getting separated from her mother and baby sister, and her father succumbing to his injuries, leaving her alone.

She doesn't like talking about her childhood, half because there were painful memories, half because she couldn't remember most of it herself. She doesn't even know what type of Faunus she is, just that it's reptilian due to the somewhat visible scales. All she could remember was being on her own for years, creating her own weapons, unlocking her Semblance, and eventually finding herself near Haven, where the Headmaster took pity on her and invited her to join his school.

Even after becoming a member of Team STAR, she rarely talked. It was only thanks to Axel that she broke out of her shell, though mainly because he couldn't mind his own business. But when she saw that he was sincere, she slowly realized that this wasn't the wild anymore. These people actually cared about her. While she prefers to keep her origin a secret, she has opened up to her team.

Her Semblance, Terrain Change, is quite an interesting ability. This allows her to morph the very ground she stands on into any kind of terrain she wants. For example, she could change a rocky area around her into a lake-like area. When she first discovered her Semblance, it only affected the area within a five foot radius. But through training, it now affects the area within a twenty foot radius. Through enough concentration, she can also control whatever is in that circle, such as manipulating plant life or even create ground to float atop water.

 **Relationships**

 **Sapphire Drey** : Rin finds Sapphire a great battling partner. If it hadn't been for that stupid incident, Rin has confidence that she and Sapphire could've easily won the Vytal Festival Tournament. The two are also good friends, and though Rin doesn't appreciate Sapphire keeping her past a mystery to her team, Rin knows that she has no room to talk.

 **Taven Elysian** : She'll admit, Rin had a small crush on Taven for a time, but luckily, it was just that. She got over it pretty quick. She appreciates his respect for her privacy. When he asked about her last name, she simply replied, "Like many things about my past, I don't remember."

 **Axel Coving** : She'd never admit this, but she's probably the closest to Axel. Though he annoys her sometimes with his curiosity, she can't find it in her to be mad at him. But lately, she's found herself wondering if she sees him more than "just friends".

 **Rose Greymalk** : Though she acts like she doesn't like Rose, Rin imagines that she is what Rin would've been if taken a different path. But that still doesn't stop her from finding Rose annoying. And getting slightly jealous of Axel's praise of her.


	12. The Secret Origin of Hazel Tikal

**The Secret Origin of Hazel Tikal**

 **I don't normally do this for this book, but I couldn't think of a good spot to put this in the real story. So... enjoy!**

 **XXX**

When Kendra Tikal heard of Beacon's fall, she hoped to whatever gods existed that her daughter was alright. Now normally, this would be the case with any normal parent. But this was even more so for Kendra. She had seen this happen before firsthand. It was not a memory she liked. Thankfully, Hazel Tikal was fine and on her way home.

Kendra knew that Hazel was thinking that her mom was overreacting when she got home. When she did, Kendra wouldn't let go of her for a good thirty minutes, and when she did let go, she didn't leave her daughter alone for the rest of the day. But this was the second time Hazel had been in a catastrophe similar to this one, and Hazel wasn't even aware of the first one.

And that's exactly why Kendra decided that she needed to tell her daughter the truth. The second day Hazel was home, her mother decided that it was time.

"Sweetie?" Kendra called out to Hazel from the living room of the house, "Can you come down for a minute? I need to talk to you!"

"Okay Mom!" came Hazel's reply, and a few seconds later, the girl slid down the stairs, "What's up?"

"Sit down," her mother answered, patting the spot next to her on the couch, "We need to talk."

Hazel did as she was told, but rolled her eyes, "Mom, if this is a talk about Dante again, I swear-"

"No no no. Nothing like that... Though I am still curious about you two."

"Mom!!"

Kendra giggled, but then a sad look crossed her face. Hazel frowned at the sight, seeing guilt in her eyes.

"Mom? What's wrong?"

"Hazel, I honestly wish that we were talking about something so lighthearted... You see... it's about a long long time ago. You were just born."

"Mom, does this... does this have anything to do with my dad?"

Kendra flinched, but answered, "...Somewhat, yes."

Hazel groaned, "I'm not interested in that jerk. He walked out on us-"

"That's not what happened."

Hazel shut up and stared at her mother in shock, "What?! But I thought you said-"

"I told you that because it was easier to accept than the truth."

"So... you lied to me?"

"Please stop..." Kendra said, tears welling up in her eyes, "This is already hard enough... Please, just... listen. No interruptions."

Hazel reluctantly closed her mouth and listened.

"Thank you. You see, Hazel... We didn't always live in Mistral. In fact, we used to live in the northern regions of Atlas. In a town called Ebonvale."

A gasp escaped Hazel's mouth. She had heard about the demise of Ebonvale in Prof-Doctor Oobleck's class, but she never knew her family had a connection to it. Many questions piled up in her head, but she kept to her word and stayed quiet.

"It was a peaceful town growing up there. It was me, your father... and your older sister."

"I had a sister?!" Hazel couldn't keep her mouth shut on that one, but Kendra smiled regardless.

"Yes. She absolutely adored you when you were born. However... barely a week after your birth, there was the Grimm attack. I assume you've heard the story in school?"

Hazel nodded, and her mother continued, "During the attack, we were separated from your father and sister. We promised to meet each other in Mistral once we made it out... but..."

Kendra sniffed, "You and I made it out, but when we got to Mistral, there was no sign of your father or sister... I never heard from them since... I can only assume that they... that they... Oh god..."

Tears streamed down her face, and Hazel wasn't sure of what to do. She'd never seen her mother this sad before, even when money became a problem. Not knowing what else to do, she wrapped her mom in a tight hug, which Kendra quickly reciprocated.

"Can you go on?" Hazel quietly asked, tears actually starting to appear in her eyes.

"Don't worry... That's it anyways... I still hold hope that they survived, but it's almost impossible. Your father wouldn't break a promise to me... ever."

"Okay... hey Mom?"

"Yes sweetie?" Kendra replied, the hug ending.

"Are... Are there any other survivors of Ebonvale? Just curious is all."

"As a matter of fact, I believe there is. And you've met him."

"Really?! Who?!"

"That man who beat Dante in the Tournament, Edward, I believe his name was?"

Hazel's eyes went wide with shock, "Really?! Are you sure?"

"I wasn't sure at first. But after further observation, I recognized him. I didn't know him personally, but I remembered seeing that face around the town."

"Wow... I never thought that... wow..."

"I'm sorry your first tangle with someone from Ebonvale involved getting your boyfriend beat up."

"DANTE'S NOT MY-You know what? Forget it. I'm going back to my room."

Kendra laughed as her daughter headed up the stairs. However, Hazel stopped halfway up and turned around.

"Hey Mom? You said I had an older sister, right?"

"Yes."

"What was her name?"

Kendra smiled, "Rin. Rin Tikal."

 **XXX**

 **In the words of M. Night Shyamalan: What a twist! Till next time guys!**


	13. Team 3: ASTC

**Team ASTC**

Team ASTC (Astric) once took pride in their high ranking within Atlas Academy, despite only being sophomores. They were arrogant and prideful, not to mention disliked by pretty much everyone in school. But that all came crashing down when the Vytal Festival Tournament came. After being beaten in the first round, by a freshman team no less, they became the laughingstock of the sophomore class. They long for the day they can get payback.

The team consists of:

Austin Tang

Selena Rustin

Tracy Smith

Caitlin Allen


	14. Bio 10: Austin Tang

**Appearance**

 **Name** : Austin Tang

 **Height** : 5' 10"

 **Age** : 18

 **Gender** : Male

 **Race** : Human

 **Weapon** : Buster sword/spiked hammer

 **Semblance** : Shadow Gliding

 **Hair** : Short; Smooth; Gray

 **Eyes** : Green

 **Attire** : Black shirt, brown coat, and blue jeans

 **History**

Austin Tang was born into a rich and prestigious family, as well as a pretentious one. The Tang family is about as stereotypical and cliche as you can get with rich families. Racist, greedy, egotistical, you name it. Austin is no exception. He's easily one of the most hated people in Atlas Academy. And he loves every bit of it.

Austin has an ego as big as a blimp, and has some power to help back it up. His Semblance, Shadow Gliding, allows him to morph into a shadowy ball of mass and fly around the area freely, though not untouchably. He can still take damage while doing this, but it's still a matter of landing a hit.

After meeting Selena Rustin a few years before joining Atlas Academy, the team began to form. After joining Atlas, Tracy and Caitlin came into the fray, and the team was complete. While thinking that his teammates were inferior to himself, Austin still had confidence that they could be the strongest team. Then the Vytal Festival came along.

 **Relationships**

Team ASTC

 **Selena Rustin** : Selena is pretty much the only team member Austin respects in some regard. But he is completely oblivious to her obvious feelings for him.

 **Tracy Smith** : Austin and Tracy kinda ignore each other for the most part. If there were a choice, Austin would gladly pick his other teammates over him. Plus, sort of ironically, he gets a bad vibe about Tracy. Like he's glaring at Austin from behind his back.

 **Caitlin Allen** : Austin has an... unhealthy infatuation for Caitlin. Every moment he gets the chance, he invades her privacy and personal space. He has an obsession with making her his. As for how far he'll go to make that happen is still up for debate...

Team EBNE*

 **Nathan Bourbon** : If there were people that Austin somewhat respected in the world, Nathan was one of them. But he can't help but get a Tracy-like vibe from him. Austin pities the fact that he and his team are criminals now.

 **Brittany Lilith** : Austin feels insulted that he's the only male Brittany has not flirted with.

He doesn't have an opinion on the rest of the team, having not met them yet.

Team ABIS

 **Artoria Sabre** : Artoria is just too... noble for Austin's liking. Her constant spats of justice get on his nerves.

 **Beowulf Wilhelm** : If he was completely honest, Beowulf kinda scared Austin. Being a survivor of Ebonvale... that was at least worth note. Because if there was one thing Austin was not going to taunt anyone about, it would be from surviving Ebonvale.

 **Irvine Sonia** : Irvine is the member of ABIS that Austin pays the least attention too. Quite frankly, he finds Irvine boring. But his cat is pretty cool.

 **Severian Ashbringer** : Ooooh boy, does Austin love Severian. ASTC's leader idolizes him, saying he is someone to look up to. Nobody agrees with him, but Austin will not stop the praise.

Team FNKI

 **Flynt Coal** : Just another inferior being.

 **Neon Katt** : Oh look! Bullying material!

Team SHDW

 **Skyler Yin** : Of all the people in Team SHDW that he hates, Austin hates Skyler the most. Not only was Skyler the guy who singlehandedly defeated Austin in battle, he also defeated Edward of Team EBNE, a final insult to ASTC's leader's Atlas pride. He will not hesitate to attack Skyler on sight should that time come.

 **Hazel Tikal** : Skyler's unimportant partner. Nothing else to note.

 **Dante Williams** : He has noted that Dante seems closest to Skyler out of the team. Nothing else to note.

 **Walker Elliot** : The least interesting of the team. Nothing else to note.


	15. Bio 11: Selena Rustin

**Appearance**

 **Name** : Selena Rustin

 **Height** : 5' 9"

 **Age** : 18

 **Gender** : Female

 **Race** : Human

 **Weapon** : Twin scimitars with Dust-lined edges

 **Semblance** : Toxic Touch

 **Hair** : Long; Brown with purple stripes

 **Eyes** : Purple

 **Attire** : Pink shirt and purple pants

 **History**

Growing up, Selena lived in an upper-middle class home. Not the richest family, but still pretty wealthy. Everything she had ever wanted was never outside her price range. She has never truly wanted something she could not afford. But she was still one to flaunt her money around like no one's business.

Her fighting style is pretty basic when it comes to duel wielding. Though the Dust that she uses has come in handy in the past, though she has yet to utilize this to it fullest potential. But her real weapon is her mouth. Insults come out of this girl faster than Atlas' rise to power. People call her venomous for that reason, as well as her Semblance, which everyone finds fitting.

Her Semblance allows her touch to melt anything that's not flesh and blood into a puddle of some kind of acidic substance. Atlas scientists have actually confirmed that this toxin she creates is unique. There is no other recorded toxin on record that matches Selena's. She is quite proud of this. Selena's ruined a lot of weapons (her opponents' of course) with this Semblance.

 **Relationships**

Team ASTC

 **Austin Tang** : Selena is madly in love with Austin for reasons beyond anyone's comprehension. However, this could be chalked up to her stubbornness. As previously stated, Selena has never in her life wanted something she couldn't afford. She was so used to getting everything she'd ever wanted. So the fact that she can't seem to have Austin infuriates her.

 **Tracy Smith** : Much like Austin, Selena doesn't really give a crap about Tracy. But she doesn't get the same creepy vibe that Austin gets. He's a good teammate. Nothing else.

 **Caitlin Allen** : Selena despises Caitlin for the mere fact that Austin consistently pines after the antisocial girl. Many of Caitlin's possessions have turned up missing, the only evidence that the items even existed were small drops of acids where they were last seen.

Team EBNE*

 **Nathan Bourbon** : Selena knows little about Nathan. She finds him a bit like Tracy, except much more interesting.

 **Brittany Lilith** : For some reason, Selena considers Brittany a rival. Unbeknownst to her, Brittany doesn't even know Selena exists. Selena just doesn't like her, yet likes her at the same time. It's weird.

She doesn't have an opinion on the rest of the team, having not met them yet.

Team ABIS

 **Artoria Sabre** : Selena's gotten so annoyed with Artoria's nobility that she just ignores her outright. Though she has learned that Artoria can't swim, a fact she hopes to use to her advantage someday.

 **Beowulf Wilhelm** : She finds him intimidating, but not quite as much as Austin. He's a cool guy, especially as an Ebonvale survivor.

 **Irvine Sonia** : Certainly interesting, but not worth her undivided attention. She wants that cat though...

 **Severian Ashbringer** : He's just a jerk. It's the one thing she and Austin do not agree on.

Team FNKI

 **Flynt Coal** : No craps are given for this guy.

 **Neon Katt** : Filthy Faunus with horrible taste in color.

Team SHDW

 **Skyler Yin** : Selena shares her leader's hatred for Skyler, though mainly out of obligation. Yes, she's upset that this guy almost singlehandedly disgraced Atlas, but she's truthfully not too upset.

 **Hazel Tikal** : Hazel is the SHDW member that Selena holds a grudge against. Selena hates that this freshman was able to go toe-to-toe with her in the Tournament. Both in the fighting department and insult department. Especially with Hazel's statement "I've heard worse".

 **Dante Williams** : Get to him, you get to Hazel. Plans have been put in place.

 **Walker Elliot** : Really the only noteworthy quality she takes in is that deadly team attack he and Skyler pulled off.


	16. Bio 12: Tracy Smith

**Appearance**

 **Name** : Tracy Smith

 **Height** : 5' 11"

 **Age** : 18

 **Gender** : Male

 **Race** : Human

 **Weapon** : Dual pistols/knives

 **Semblance** : Tolled Pain

 **Hair** : Short; Smooth; Black

 **Eyes** : Red

 **Attire** : Dark blue shirt with black pants

 **History**

Tracy Smith grew up in a ruined Mantle. And his father made sure he knew that... very thoroughly. Due to this horrible treatment, Tracy grew to despise Atlas, really only joining the academy in hopes that one day, dramatic irony will take hold.

Due to his abusive upbringing, Tracy's Semblance took on a defensive foothold. Called Tolled Pain, it allows himself to tank damage for a limited amount of time. The kicker to this is that while it strengthens his defenses, simply attacking him in close combat will cause more damage to the attacker more than the defender. In layman' terms, if you punch him in this state, you will feel more pain than he will.

The only reason nobody likes him in Atlas Academy is because he didn't like them first. He's a jerk with a reason, though nobody knows the reason. This response to his aggression is just more reason to despise them and plan their downfall.

 **Relationships**

Team ASTC

 **Austin Tang** : Austin is pretty much everything Tracy hates about Atlas. While he doesn't express his full disapproval, he only holds back because it's against school policy to kill a fellow student.

 **Selena Rustin** : Female version of Austin who constantly pines for, again, Austin. While not as bad as his leader, Tracy still holds back his anger around her.

 **Caitlin Allen** : Caitlin is the only person Tracy has considered telling his origin and plans. She's antisocial and timid, as well as hates her team just as much as he does. He doesn't think he can bring himself to attack her.

Team EBNE*

 **Nathan Bourbon** : After somehow learning of Nathan's origin, Tracy hopes to one day meet him and... discuss things.

 **Brittany Lilith** : Might as well include Brittany in that discussion since she seems to be Nathan's most trusted companion.

He doesn't have an opinion on the rest of the team, having not met them yet.

Team ABIS

 **Artoria Sabre** : While he respects Artoria, Tracy finds it disheartening that he will have to face off against her due to her Atlas loyalty.

 **Beowulf Wilhelm** : Truly a difficult opponent Tracy will have to overcome. Tracy has thought of maybe referencing Ebonvale for Beowulf's downfall, but thinks that would be too disrespectful.

 **Irvine Sonia** : Irvine confuses Tracy. He's not sure whether to ignore him or take him out like the rest. Not much thought has put into him, other than that his sabertooth will certainly be an issue in a fight.

 **Severian Ashbringer** : Kill this guy first.

Team FNKI

 **Flynt Coal** : Just another Atlas student.

 **Neon Katt** : Just another Atlas student, but more annoying.

Team SHDW

 **Skyler Yin** : Due to his victories against Tracy's team and Edward, Tracy hopes to become allies with Skyler one day. But he doesn't think SHDW's leader would accept. He was too pure hearted for that.

 **Hazel Tikal** : Dante's not yet girlfriend.

 **Dante Williams** : Dante was quite a difficult opponent. Tracy definitely didn't expect such a battle with someone who seemed so dimwitted. He feels like he should have approached his fight with him more cautiously.

 **Walker Elliot** : The most interesting of the team. Walker seemed so antisocial, yet communicated so easily with his team. Further investigation is required.


	17. Bio 13: Caitlin Allen

**Appearance**

 **Name** : Caitlin Allen

 **Height** : 5' 8"

 **Age** : 18

 **Gender** : Female

 **Race** : Human

 **Weapon** : Double-edged sword powered by Ice Dust

 **Semblance** : Unknown

 **Hair** : Medium length; Dirty blonde with a white streak

 **Eyes** : Blue

 **Attire** : White and light blue shirt and blue pants

 **History**

Caitlin Allen is the team's easiest liked member. In fact, many feel sorry for her, ending up on Team ASTC. When the mocking started, no one dared to mock her, since she hasn't done anything to demean her fellow students.

However, she hasn't done anything to stop her teammates either. But, again, no one puts her at fault because she has a very shy personality, thus why she doesn't have any friends. Plus, the one time Caitlin tried to stop her team, she was immediately put down, destroying any chances of further rebellion, much to everyone else's disappointment.

Caitlin grew up in a home where things went horrible real fast. Her father died of illness when she was only seven, and her mother was terrible at being a mother, not letting Caitlin leave the house. Perhaps this is why she developed such an antisocial personality.

After finally being enrolled in Atlas Academy, where she could finally get away from her controlling mother, she was assigned to Team ASTC. And she immediately regretted ever joining. She imagined being a strong warrior, like Team ABIS for example, but when she met her fellow teammates, she knew that would never happen the way she wanted it to.

She has yet to discover her Semblance for unknown reasons, so she modeled her weapon after her favorite element: ice. Using it, she can gradually decrease the temperature of anything it touches. It works particularly well when she's locked in a clash.

 **Relationships**

Team ASTC

 **Austin Tang** : Austin is the only person on her team in which she openly hates. She finds him creepy, stalker-ish, and with no clue of what personal space is. She despises everything he stands for and waits for the day she gains enough confidence to punch him in the face.

 **Selena Rustin** : Caitlin doesn't know why Austin is pining after herself and not Selena. They're a perfect match!

 **Tracy Smith** : Caitlin actually doesn't mind Tracy all that much. While he is a jerk, he seems to be a tortured individual. She hopes to learn more about him.

Team EBNE*

 **Nathan Bourbon** : Caitlin was admittedly kind of sad when Nathan was kicked out of the academy. He was an interesting guy she wished she had gotten to know more about.

 **Brittany Lilith** : Caitlin once thought that Brittany and Nathan were dating. When it was revealed that they weren't, she secretly hoped it became a thing.

She doesn't have an opinion on the rest of the team, having not met them yet.

Team ABIS

 **Artoria Sabre** : Artoria is the main member of ABIS that Caitlin looks up to, despite Artoria's past mistakes. She longs for the day in which she gets to meet her.

 **Beowulf Wilhelm** : Another ABIS member Caitlin looks up to. Not as much as Artoria, but still.

 **Irvine Sonia** : KITTY!!!

 **Severian Ashbringer** : The jerk that Austin idolizes. She wishes for him to stop existing and making Austin worse.

Team FNKI

 **Flynt Coal** : She doesn't pay that much attention to Flynt, but she does kinda like his music...

 **Neon Katt** : While a bit annoying, Caitlin finds Neon somewhat endearing. After all, if she can put up with Austin and Selena's racism, she should at least get a little respect.

Team SHDW

 **Skyler Yin** : She actually admires Skyler a lot, and wishes she had a chance to talk with him. He seemed kindhearted, and she smiles every time Austin angrily rants about him. She also likes how his weapon is very similar to her own.

 **Hazel Tikal** : While she doesn't know too much about Hazel, Caitlin likes to think the two of them could be good friends if they got to meet.

 **Dante Williams** : Dante's antics during the Tournament honestly made her giggle a bit. He seems so lighthearted. She thinks Hazel is lucky.

 **Walker Elliot** : She's honestly a bit disappointed that they never technically finished their fight. Walker was a strange anomaly to her, not showing any expression when fighting, yet kindhearted when talking to his friends. She wished she had a chance to get to know him.


	18. Team 4: PHTM

**Team PHTM**

Team PHTM (Phantom) is a Sophomore Mistral team that unfortunately also could not participate in the Vytal Festival Tournament due to the very same incident with Team STAR. But they have just as much Mistral pride as their fellow Seniors. They claim themselves to be Team BNSH's unofficial rivals.

The team consists of:

Pamela Nicholson

Hannibal Tombstone

Tara Gordon

Michelle Parker


	19. Bio 14: Pamela Nicholson

**Appearance**

 **Name** : Pamela Nicholson

 **Height** : 5' 9"

 **Age** : 18

 **Gender** : Female

 **Race** : Faunus (Mongoose)

 **Weapon** : Clawed gloves with Dust slots

 **Semblance** : Plant Manipulation

 **Hair** : Long; Red

 **Eyes** : Blue

 **Attire** : Green and red shirt, and purple pants

 **History**

Pamela Nicholson was the daughter of botanists in an northern village in Mistral. She loved her life there, no matter how poor they were. She even had Hazel Tikal as a best friend. But then the Schnee Dust Company set in, buying the land.

After that, she never saw Hazel again, with Pamela and her family moving in the suburbs of the Capitol, along with their business. Luckily, they were actually better off there. Plenty of land to grow plants, and plenty more people to buy said plants. When Pamela was old enough, she designed her own weapons and joined Haven Academy.

Whilst there, she discovered her Semblance, Plant Manipulation, probably due to her love of botany. She has yet to fully master it, but she's fine with how she has it now. Using her Semblance, she can manipulate the surrounding plant life, mainly using it as inconveniences, like tripping opponents, leaving them open. She's fine with it now, but is interested in seeing what else she can do with it.

Her weapon works more in tangent with her Faunus heritage. The claws on her gloves are really just more extensions to her own natural claws, so even if she loses her gloves in a fight somehow, she's still not without defense. What makes her gloves special is how she uses Dust with them. She mostly prefers to use Lightning Dust, but actually really likes going in with no Dust, saying it "just feels natural".

 **Relationships**

Team PHTM

 **Hannibal Tombstone** : Pamela kinda coddles Hannibal like a puppy. She approaches him with the attitude of "I must protect this gentle giant at all costs".

 **Tara Gordon** : While finding her a bit too serious, Pamela does like and respect Tara. The seriousness helps in fights, but in regular conversations, Pamela notices that some metaphors and jokes seem to zip right past Tara, leaving the poor girl confused.

 **Michelle Parker** : Pamela finds Michelle hilarious, much to Tara's frustration. The two are very good friends, joking around together most of the time. They communicate the most efficiently in battle.

Team STAR

 **Sapphire Drey** : Sapphire and Pamela are surprisingly good friends, being leaders of their respective teams. While years and school rules prevent the two leaders from joining forces, that hasn't stopped them from being friends.

 **Taven Elysian** : She likes the guy, but Pamela hates that stupid strategy he came up with for him and Sapphire. When Pamela and Hannibal first went up against it, they were defeated in less than a minute. But as said before, she likes the guy well enough. She thinks he and Sapphire are lucky to have each other.

 **Axel Coving** : Pamela's friendship with Axel is pretty much like everyone else's. She didn't like him at first, but once Sapphire told her of Axel's past and trust issues, Pamela began to be sympathetic. She considers him a friend and the feeling is mutual.

 **Rin** : Pamela isn't exactly sure what to make of Rin. She seems very cold, even more so than Axel was at first, but she seems nice enough. They aren't exactly friends, but they acknowledge each other. But Pamela can't help but think that Rin shares a lot of similarities to Hazel...

Team BNSH

 **Borvine Asterios** : Borvine is an... interesting case. Due to his split personality, as well as not knowing which one is the original, she can't really give a solid opinion on him. To be blunt, she doesn't like him, but his calm persona seems better than the rest of his team.

 **Nefera Viles** : Ooooh boy. Pamela despises Nefera. If you ever see these two in the same room, they're most likely butting heads in some kind of argument. Nefara's attitude gets on Pamela's last nerve, not to mention the fact that she's insane.

 **Sora Whitehand** : While she didn't think he was all too bad at first, Pamela's view of him changed the instant she met him in person. Sora's racism was immediately implemented when they talked, causing Pamela's eye to twitch.

 **Heinrich Screesh** : Due to what happened to Hannibal, Pamela hates Heinrich with a passion. If not for Nefera, Heinrich would be the most hated BNSH member to Pamela.


	20. Bio 15: Hannibal Tombstone

**Appearance**

 **Name** : Hannibal Tombstone

 **Height** : 6' 5"

 **Age** : 19

 **Gender** : Male

 **Race** : Human

 **Weapon** : Sword/tuning fork

 **Semblance** : Vibration Strength

 **Hair** : Short; Messy; Black

 **Eyes** : Purple

 **Attire** : Gray pants, black and white shirt

 **History**

Hannibal Tombstone is the deaf member of PHTM. A literal strong silent type, he call only "hear" through vibrations made by objects, like footsteps. While full details are not known, it has been confirmed that Hannibal lost his hearing in an encounter with Heinrich Screesh of Team BNSH.

Until that day, he had a relatively normal childhood. While he had very few friends, his parents loved him. But when he became deaf, his parents, as loving as they were, didn't know how to deal with him. Nothing against them, they just weren't prepared to deal with something like this. So while they tried to communicate via written messages, Hannibal learned how to hear via vibrations. He singlehandedly learned how words "sounded", as well as taught himself sign language and how to read lips, just in case.

Due to his interest in vibrations, his Semblance, Vibration Strength, was born. The more vibrations there are around him, the stronger he becomes. The first Vytal Festival Tournament he was in, the vibrations made by the crowd's cheers gave each step he took the power of a mini earthquake.

He created his weapon with his Semblance in mind. At first glance, it looks like a regular sword, but a simple press of a button on the hilt splits the sword down the middle to resemble a tuning fork. Slashing any solid surface will make the object vibrate intensely. It also creates a very annoying sound that succeeds in hurting the opponent's ears. His teammates make sure to have ear plugs for battles.

 **Relationships**

Team PHTM

 **Pamela Nicholson** : While he does find her constant coddling annoying sometimes, Hannibal is happy that she seems to care about him and is guaranteed to have his back in a fight. She provides the ear plugs.

 **Tara Gordon** : Tara's serious nature makes it difficult for Hannibal to get a read on her. But he trusts her with his life, just like his other teammates.

 **Michelle Parker** : While he more or less pays attention to Michelle, Hannibal has cracked a few smiles at her sass. She's fairly funny sometimes, and they're good friends.

Team STAR

 **Sapphire Drey** : Sapphire is... a mixed bag for Hannibal. While he finds her nice, she seemed like she's ready to snap when he saw her watching a live feed of Team ABIS of Atlas. He could be reading too much into that, but she seems as though she's ready to get revenge. On what, he has no idea. The two are friends, but Hannibal keeps an eye on her.

 **Taven Elysian** : While Hannibal does hate that strategy Taven and Sapphire have, he knows that he has no room to talk because of his weapon/Semblance combination. The two are good friends.

 **Axel Coving** : While Axel was a douche at first, Hannibal completely understood why. They're still not on the best of terms, but they at least respect each other.

 **Rin** : Hannibal's not sure what to think of Rin. Her past is a mystery, she doesn't have a last name, she's a bit mean, but she also has a rare soft side. He more or less pays attention to her, but when he does, he's honestly kinda scared of her.

Team BNSH

 **Borvine Asterios** : Hannibal can't get a good read on Borvine due to the split personality, but it's safe to say he doesn't like him, especially the insane personality.

 **Nefera Viles** : Nefera makes Hannibal more uncomfortable than angry. Yes, he does not tolerate her animosity towards his teammates, but her constant flirting make his nerves jitter.

 **Sora Whitehand** : Due to Sora's racist comments directed at Pamela and Michelle, Hannibal despises him more than the rest of Team BNSH. He looks forward to the day he can make Sora's ears bleed.

 **Heinrich Screesh** : While most people would think Hannibal would hold a grudge against Heinrich after the BNSH member made him deaf, that's actually not the case. For some odd reason, Hannibal holds no ill will or negative intentions. In fact, the rest of PHTM have noted that a strange look comes on Hannibal's face when around Heinrich: a look of guilt.


	21. Bio 16: Tara Gordon

**Appearance**

 **Name** : Tara Gordon

 **Height** : 5' 11"

 **Age** : 18

 **Gender** : Female

 **Race** : Human

 **Weapon** : Ten reusable shuriken-daggers with Dust slots

 **Semblance** : Fear Induction

 **Hair** : Medium length; Red

 **Eyes** : Green

 **Attire** : Purple pants, black and yellow shirt

 **History**

The unofficial second in command, Tara Gordon has lived a slightly less than normal life. Her mother died in childbirth, and her father was a cop. Due to her upbringing, she developed a no-nonsense attitude, but she can crack a joke every once in a while. It's just very surprising when she does. But her stone cold demeanor can make even the toughest of people flinch.

Her Semblance probably originated from what she felt should be experienced when faced with a cop: fear. Fear Induction is not always intentionally activated, sometimes in the worst/most awkward of situations. But the effect is still the same. When in effect, the affected are... well, afraid of her. People have described the experience as "Her appearance doesn't change, but it's as if she became something out of my nightmares."

Her weapon, or weapons are ten reusable shuriken-daggers. They're effective as long range and short range weapons. Alone, it's not very intimidating. But add in her attitude and Semblance, oppositions can lose focus due to their fear. She's quite effective when dual wielding them.

 **Relationships**

Team PHTM

 **Pamela Nicholson** : Tara respects her leader highly. Tara feels as though she is closest to Pamela in terms of friendship.

 **Hannibal Tombstone** : Tara admittedly has an soft spot for Hannibal. She acts the same around him as she does anybody, but due to her inexperience with emotion, she's unsure if her feelings for him are platonic or not.

 **Michelle Parker** : Tara doesn't like Michelle all that much. The two are polar opposites, with Tara taking everything seriously, while Michelle takes nothing seriously.

Team STAR

 **Sapphire Drey** : Tara respects Sapphire as a leader, senior, and warrior. Even if she finds her unknown origin a bit suspicious.

 **Taven Elysian** : When learning of Taven's underworld connections, she immediately became suspicious of him. Despite his and his team's claims, she keeps a watchful eye on him.

 **Axel Coving** : Axel and Tara don't get along. While they do respect each other, Tara's attitude and Axel's reluctance of trust didn't mix.

 **Rin** : Tara would give an opinion of Rin if she knew anything about Rin. She just can't get a read on the mysterious girl with no last name.

Team BNSH

 **Borvine Asterios** : Borvine is the only person Tara has lost her cool with in a fight. In the first battle they had, when her Semblance affected him while in his calm state, his insane state took over and the tables flipped. It was like her Semblance had no effect on him anymore. She lost the fight not long after that happened. And she vowed to make that side of him feel fear one day.

 **Nefera Viles** : There's really not much to say. Tara and Nefera are even more opposite than Tara and Michelle are. They despise each other.

 **Sora Whitehand** : Oh, the torment she put him through. Even though Tara didn't like Michelle very much, she was not going to put up with Sora's racist crap towards Michelle and Pamela. Using every ounce of Semblance she had, Tara had approached him with a look of absolute hatred. No one knows what Sora saw, but they note that he is abnormally silent when Tara is around.

 **Heinrich Screesh** : The only thing Tara is ever grateful to Michelle for is the fact that Michelle is the bane of Screesh's existence.


	22. Bio 17: Michelle Parker

**Appearance**

 **Name** : Michelle Parker

 **Height** : 5' 10"

 **Age** : 18

 **Gender** : Female

 **Race** : Faunus (Spider)

 **Weapon** : Machete-gun gauntlets

 **Semblance** : Camouflage

 **Hair** : Long; Brown

 **Eyes** : Blue

 **Attire** : Red and blue shirt, black and orange pants

 **History**

Michelle Parker is a very... confusing individual. Despite her very normal, surprisingly pleasant upbringing, she had always been a sarcastic loner. She had no friends growing up, not without lack of other's trying, but she was fine with that. Before attending Haven Academy, you would often find her in the corner of a room or the cafeteria, her face buried in a book.

Michelle was pretty much forced into making friends when she joined Haven and was put on Team PHTM. It was... shockingly comforting for her. Her previous attitude soon became a mask. She acts like she doesn't care, but that's only partly true. She sees her teammates as her friends and will gladly defend them. But she also takes great pleasure in other people's pain when they try to insult her. She finds it fun, in her own weird way.

Her Semblance manifested earlier on in her life due to her loner attitude. While Camouflage doesn't make her invisible, per say, it refracts light around her, making her blend into the background. The only way to see her is if she's on the move, and even then it's difficult. Just watch for a shimmer. Her maneuverability in fights is also a key factor in most of her wins. Thanks to her traits as a Spider Faunus, she can climb up walls/vertical surfaces with relative ease, giving her an effective keep-away strategy.

Her weapons are twin, wrist-mounted gauntlets that serve as both machine guns and machetes. The guns are the key to her keep-away strategy, and the machetes that pop out in between the barrels serve their purpose if she has to get up close and personal.

 **Relationships**

Team PHTM

 **Pamela Nicholson** : Michelle and Pamela hit it off rather well, and Pamela is the teammate Michelle is the closest to, in terms of friendship. They once pulled off a prank on Team STAR and managed not to get caught by the seniors... but they were caught by Tara, who was a killjoy and turned them in.

 **Hannibal Tombstone** : Michelle doesn't consider herself that close to Hannibal, but she does care about his safety, especially due to him being deaf. She purposely tries to lighten the mood when he seems depressed.

 **Tara Gordon** : Michelle is very well aware of Tara's dislike of her. And she gets a kick out of it. She likes Tara just fine, but enjoys Tara's view of her. Michelle doesn't even have to try in order to get on her nerves.

Team STAR

 **Sapphire Drey** : Due to Michelle and Pamela's prank on her team, Sapphire actually took it rather well, even laughed afterwards. But she always kept a close eye on Michelle, just in case. Michelle considers her a friend.

 **Taven Elysian** : Unlike his girlfriend, Taven did not take the prank well. In fact, he still isn't over it, much to Michelle's pleasure. Though she is a bit bothered by it too. Geez, it's been a year, and all she and Pamela did was tie their beds to the ceiling with unnatural plant growth. Get over it already!

 **Axel Coving** : Axel doesn't like Michelle, but he's pretty quiet about it. He's seen what has happened to others who have tried to verbally attack her. He's not an idiot, so he keeps his mouth shut. Due to this, Michelle doesn't have a solid opinion on him.

 **Rin** : Rin and Michelle surprisingly get along fairly well. A few people witnessed Michelle giving Rin a book titled "The History of Ebonvale", but nothing has been proven.

Team BNSH

 **Borvine Asterios** : Meh. Michelle doesn't pay attention to Borvine all too much. Even when Insane!Borvine pops out, she's not even fazed. He has purposefully targeted her with constant insults, but to no effect. She enjoys listening patiently and watching him walk away grumbling. When he's normal, they ignore each other.

 **Nefera Viles** : Just like with Borvine, Michelle pays no attention to Nefera, much to the BNSH girl's annoyance. Nefera despises her, while Michelle just soaks it all in for her own amusement.

 **Sora Whitehand** : Michelle hates him. In fact, it's because of her and Sora that all three teams were unable to participate in the Vytal Festival Tournament. After a spar, Sora and Michelle got into an argument; well, more Sora insulting while Michelle smack-talked him. It began to get physical, so Rin stepped in to break it up. But things only escalated and an all out brawl occurred. Due to injuries and detentions, Teams STAR, BNSH, and PHTM were barred from entering the Tournament.

 **Heinrich Screesh** : After learning of Heinrich's arachnophobia, Michelle took great pleasure in reminding him that she was a Spider Faunus. She enjoys watching him squirm around her. Michelle believes this is deserved punishment after what he did to Hannibal.


	23. Incorrect Quotes Part 1

**Incorrect Quotes Part 1**

 **Just saying, this idea went from me just making a few of these for the fun of it, to me and H20Flame making a ton of them because they were the best things in the world. So, I have taken the liberty of copying what we came up and pasting them here, simply because I feel like I should share the joy we got out of this stuff.**

 **The people and teams that I will include are as follows: all canon people and teams, SHDW, EBNE, ABIS, Rose, ASTC, ACID, STAR, BNSH, and PHTM. If you want to know about SHDW, Rose, ASTC, STAR, and PHTM, you're already in the correct book to learn. If you want to know more about EBNE, ABIS, ACID, and BNSH, go check out and his RWBY info book. But without further ado, here's some incorrect quotes!**

 **XXX**

 **Walker** : You know what, Dante? You're actually pretty cool.

 **Dante** : The cooliest?

 **Walker** : Don't ruin it.

 **XXX**

 **Brittany** : In 20 years, I can guarantee you that I will be Nathan's second wife.

 **Nathan** : What happened to the first?

 **Brittany** : Nothing you can prove.

 **XXX**

 **Beowulf** : I win!

 **Artoria** : But I have you pinned to the ground.

 **Beowulf** : Exactly.

 **XXX**

"Dear Diary, today in class I was voted 'most likely to die an early death'. I think I'm finally starting to fit in!"

 **~Austin, probably**

 **XXX**

 **Akira** : I don't get paid enough for this.

 **Isabella** : Enough for what?

 **Akira** : *gestures to everything*

 **XXX**

 **Taven** : On the off chance Plan A fails, we go with Plan B.

 **Sapphire** : What's Plan B?

 **Taven** : Run and hope I can come up with a Plan C.

 **XXX**

 **Nefera** : Are you feeling ok, Sora?

 **Sora** : Well, I've got this headache that sort of comes and goes.

 **Sora** : It appears to be back.

 **Michelle** : Hi.

 **XXX**

 **Rin** : Did you hear that? It sounded like... despair.

 **Axel** : It's probably me.

 **Rin** : No, no, not bitterness. Despair.

 **XXX**

"Let's start wearing cloaks and swords again. It's time."

 **~Sapphire to Artoria, probably**

 **XXX**

"It's amazing how fast your mood can change when someone deliberately sets you on fire."

 **~Insane!Borvine, probably**

 **XXX**

 **Edward** : Why won't you die?!

 **Skyler** : Plot armor protects me, sucka!

 **XXX**

 **Pamela** : When I need your advice, I'll give you the special signal.

 **Nefera** : Which is...?

 **Pamela** : Me being sectioned under the freaking Mental Health Act.

 **XXX**

 **Hazel** : Wait, did you just flirt with me?

 **Dante** : Have been for the past year, but thanks for noticing.

 **XXX**

 **Sora** : Why would you want to save Haven?

 **Sapphire** : Because I'm one of the idiots who lives in it!

 **XXX**

 **Skyler** : If you bite it and you die, it's poisonous. If it bites you and you die, it's venomous.

 **Dante** : What if it bites me and it dies?

 **Hazel** : That means you're poisonous.

 **Pamela** : What if it bites itself and I die?

 **Walker** : It's voodoo.

 **Sapphire** : What if it bites me and someone else dies?

 **Rin** : That's correlation, not causation.

 **Elizabeth** : What if we bite each other and neither of us die?

 **Brittany** : That's kinky.

 **Nathan** : Oh my god.

 **XXX**

 **Akira** : Is Isabella alright?

 **Cronos** : Let me check. Hey, are you alright?

 **Isabella** : Zzzzzz...

 **Cronos** : Yeah, she's fine.

 **XXX**

 **Michelle** : What do you call a dictionary on drugs?

 **Tara** : If you say "addictionary", I swear, I will cut you.

 **Michelle** : Actually, I was going to say "high definition", but yours is better.

 **XXX**

 **Nefera** : Is four a lot?

 **Insane!Borvine** : Depends on the context. Berries? No. Murders? Yes.

 **XXX**

 **Rose** : Everyone over 5' 5" doesn't deserve happiness.

 **Skyler** : I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you from all the way up here. Do you need a ladder? I can get a ladder.

 **XXX**

"I don't know how to flirt. So I'm just gonna glare at you until you date me."

 **~Rin to Axel, probably**

 **XXX**

 **Cronos** : I outfitted it with surround sound, Wi-Fi hot-spot, 18 TB, and it makes waffles.

 **Akira** : *deadpan* Evil beware, we have waffles.

 **XXX**

 **Michelle** : Sapphire, did you call the doctor and schedule my appointment yet?

 **Sapphire** : Yeah, I did, but Michelle, why do you still wanna go to a pediatrician?

 **Michelle** : 'Cause a regular doctor doesn't give me candy at the end. Duh.

 **Sapphire** : I can't keep doing this, I'm not your mom.

 **Michelle** : Well...

 **Pamela** : You do exhibit rather... motherly behaviour, Sapphire.

 **Sapphire** : I'm not the team mom!

 **Pamela** **, Michelle, and Taven** : *chanting* Team mom! Team mom! Team mom!

 **Sapphire** : Taven, why are YOU chanting?! You're my boyfriend!

 **Taven** : It is a catchy chant...

 **Pamela** : ...Team mo-

 **Sapphire** : One more chant and no slushies after school!

 **XXX**

"I would never kill an animal. I'm more of a people person."

 **~Insane!Borvine, probably**

 **XXX**

 **Sora** : Can you tell a joke?

 **Heinrich** : Dark humor is like food. Not everyone gets it.

 **Sora** : So can you tell a joke?

 **Heinrich** : *internally screaming*

 **XXX**

 **Artoria** : I'm not gullible.

 **Severian** : You're shoelace is untied.

 **Artoria** :

 **Artoria** : *looks* Son of a Beowolf!

 **XXX**

 **Pamela** : I sort of did something and I need your advice, but I don't want a lot of judgement or criticism.

 **Michelle** : And you came to me?

 **XXX**

 **Heinrich** : I want a remote that will permanently shut people up.

 **Axel** : A gun. The object you're describing is a gun.

 **XXX**

 **Hazel** : What do you say when you answer the phone?

 **Walker** : What up?

 **Dante** : Who dis?

 **Skyler** : No, he's dead, this is his son.

 **XXX**

 **Nathan** : Alright, we're going to need disguises. Any ideas?

 **Brittany** : *raises her hand*

 **Nathan** : Absolutely not.

 **Brittany** : *lowers her hand*

 **XXX**

 **Michelle** : Well, aren't you sugar and spice and everything nice!

 **Sora** : Well, aren't you rudeness and sarcasm and... um...

 **Michelle** : No, you go on. If you find something that rhymes with sarcasm and makes sense, I'll give you ten dollars.

 **XXX**

 **Taven** : Geez, it's cold today...

 **Sapphire** : *hands him her cloak*

 **Axel** : *sees this*

 **Axel** : *at Rin* Man, it's cold today...

 **Rin** : Well geez, Axel, I can't control the weather.

 **XXX**

 **Ironwood** : You're not really a hardened type of criminal, are you?

 **Sapphire** : No, I am not any type of criminal.

 **Ironwood** : Then what do you call attacking the leader of Team ABIS?

 **Sapphire** : A hobby.

 **Ironwood** :

 **Sapphire** : ...That I do not engage in...

 **XXX**

 **Sora** : *on phone* You can say that over the phone, Tara, but if I had you here, I'd pound you into a pulp!

 **Sora** : *slams down phone on the receiver*

 **Sora** : *turns around to see Tara*

 **Tara** : Start pounding, Sora.

 **Sora** : *inhuman screaming*

 **XXX**

 **Terminal** : Please enter access code.

 **Insane!Borvine** : S-T-A-B.

 **Terminal** : Access denied.

 **Insane!Borvine** : K-I-L-L.

 **Terminal** : Access denied.

 **Insane!Borvine** : M-U-T-Ilate, oh darn it, there's not enough spaces... Okay, um... P-A-I-N.

 **Terminal** : Access denied.

 **Insane!Borvine** : Why are these the only words I know?!

later*

 **Insane!Borvine** : 9-9-9-7!

 **Terminal** : Access denied.

 **Insane!Borvine** : 9-9-9-8!!

 **Terminal** : Access denied.

 **Insane!Borvine** : 9...9...9...9!!!

 **Terminal** : Access granted.

 **Insane!Borvine** : YES!!! I am henceforth known as the ruler of all doors!! Every single door shall bow before me and open at my command! I am the master of unlocking!!!

door opens to reveal another door*

 **Terminal** : Please enter secondary password.

 **Insane!Borvine** : NOOOO!!!!! Curse you door!!! From this day forth, I swear vengeance!!

 **XXX**

 **Hazel** : Dante just texted me ''I feel like you deserve the moon, but all I can give you is a rock."

 **Pamela** : If you don't marry him or break some bones for him, I will.

 **XXX**

 **Skyler** : Okay everyone, from now on, we will be using codenames. You can adress me as "Eagle One".

 **Skyler** : Blake is "Been there, done that".

 **Blake** : But we never even-

 **Skyler** : Yang is "Currently doing that".

 **Yang** : Aw, yis.

 **Skyler** : Hazel is "It happened once in a dream".

 **Hazel** : Wat.

 **Skyler** : Weiss is "If I had to pick an Ice Queen".

 **Weiss** : Hey!

 **Skyler** : Pyrrha is "I would be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it".

 **Pyrrha** : Hey, wait a minute-

 **Skyler** : And Ruby is... "Eagle Two".

 **Ruby** : Oh thank God.

 **XXX**

 **Skyler** : *apologizing* .. -- / ... -- .-. .-. -.--

 **Yang** : What's that supposed to mean?

 **Skyler** : It's remorse code.

 **Yang** : ...I'm still angry, yet proud.

 **XXX**

 **Dante** : Hazel?! Nah, why would I have a crush on- *trips*

 **Dante** : *hundreds of photos of Hazel spill out of pockets*

 **Dante** : W-What, these aren't mine! I'm just...

 **Dante** : *frantically gathering them up, sweating*

 **Dante** : Listen! Listen, I just- Listen, crap!!

 **Dante** : *thousands of pictures of Hazel scatter across the floor*

 **Dante** :

 **Dante** :

 **Dante** : SHUT UP, SKYLER!!!

 **XXX**

"Life is a party and I'm the piñata."

 **~Caitlin, probably**

 **XXX**

 **Skyler** : You got shot. Do you remember anything?

 **Hazel** : Only the ambulance ride to the hospital...

 **Skyler** : That wasn't an ambulance. I drove you.

 **Hazel** : But I heard a siren.

 **Walker** : That was Dante.

 **Dante** : I will not apologize for my blood phobia.

 **XXX**

 **Axel** : Still short, I see.

 **Rose** : Still pretending you're not hopelessly in love with me, I see.

 **XXX**

 **Heinrich** : We're getting off target here. I'm going to intervene.

 **Caitlin** : Not so fast!

 **Heinrich** : Oh, okay, I'll wait.

a little bit later*

 **Skyler** : *shows up*

 **Heinrich** : The situation has escalated. I'm stepping in.

 **Skyler** : You stay where you are!

 **Heinrich** : Oh, okay.

a little bit later*

 **Rose and Sapphire** : *show up*

 **Rose and Sapphire** : *beat up Borvine*

 **Heinrich** : That's enough, I'm supporting you, Borvine.

 **Sapphire** : Don't you take a single step!!

 **Heinrich** : Okay... Why though?

 **XXX**

 **Caitlin** : What do you want!?

 **Heinrich** : You, Caitlin Allen.

 **Caitlin** : Well, at least someone does...

 **XXX**

 **Dante** : So, I heard you like bad boys?

 **Hazel** : Not really.

 **Dante** : Oh, thank god.

 **XXX**

"This armor was passed down the Wilhelm family for generations!"

 **~Beowulf, probably**

 **XXX**

 **Nefera** : You wouldn't hit a woman, would you?

 **Taven** : Justice is unisex.

 **XXX**

 **Tara** : *walks into room* Sorry I'm late, I was... doing stuff.

 **Sora** : *enters the room, noticeably disheveled* SHE PUSHED ME DOWN THE FREAKING STAIRS!!!

 **XXX**

 **Brittany** : OMG, she is so cute! Can we keep her?

 **Nathan** : Fine.

 **Brittany** : Yay! *pulls victim into bear hug* I'll teach her all about boys!

 **Ruby** : What is happening?

 **XXX**

 **Sapphire** : I never understood why people care so much about their dumb kids until I got a dumb kid myself.

 **Sapphire** : *holding up Skyler* I've only known Skyler for a month and a half, but if anything happened to him, I would kill everyone in this room and then myself.

 **XXX**

"Tara, I typed your symptoms into my scroll and it says you could have 'network connectivity problems'."

 **~Michelle, probably**

 **XXX**

 **Hazel** : *in a crowd and can't find Dante*

 **Hazel** : Hmm... this calls for drastic measures...

 **Hazel** : *cups her hands over her mouth like a megaphone* HAZEL TIKAL SUCKS!!!

 **Dante** : *from across the room* WhaT THE F*CK DID YOU SAY?!?!

 **Walker** : *from upstairs* I WILL KILL WHOEVER SAID THAT!!!

 **Skyler** : *drops down from the ceiling* YOU COME INTO MY HOME-

 **Pamela** : *kicks open the doors* HAZEL IS A GIFT TO THIS WORLD!!!

 **Rin** : *busts through the crowd* WHO DARES INSULT MY BABY SISTER?!?!

 **Weiss** : *from Atlas* WHO THE CRAP JUST INSULTED HAZEL THAT WASN'T ME?!?!

 **Hazel** : *blushing madly* ...There he is...

 **XXX**

 **Irvine** : Don't worry, Caitlin. I'm leaving you with my two most trusted guards: Jim and Fredrick.

 **Caitlin** : Oh no, those names are so generic...

 **XXX**

 **Team STAR** : *hanging out and drinking*

 **Sapphire** : *four drinks in* I have this urge to do something stupid.

 **Taven** : I'm stupid. Do me.

 **STAR** :

 **Taven** : *pursing lips* Did I just say that out loud?

 **XXX**

 **Rin** : Wait, you like me?!

 **Rin** : For my personality?!

 **Axel** : I know, I was surprised too.

 **XXX**

 **Caitlin** : Sure is dark in here...

 **Heinrich** :

 **Caitlin** : I'm not scared or anything.

 **Heinrich** :

 **Caitlin** : I mean, who's scared of the dark these days?! Not me! Not Caitlin Allen! No sir!

 **Heinrich** : Do you want me to hold your hand?

 **Caitlin** :

 **Caitlin** : Yes, please.

 **XXX**

"Romance is for the weak-minded."

 **~Michelle, probably**

 **XXX**

 **Pamela** : *running into STAR's room where Sapphire and Taven are sitting on the ground studying*

 **Pamela** : *bursting through the door* You guys are doing it! I know it!

 **Taven** : Wha-

 **Sapphire** : Aw, Taven, you really should've told me. I mean, I would've at least put my book down.

 **XXX**

 **Sapphire** : Borvine, stop! You're going to kill someone!

 **Insane!Borvine** : I never meant to kill. I only meant to maim or seriously injure.

 **XXX**

 **Sapphire** : I know it's not much at this point... but for what it's worth, I did love you.

 **Taven** : Sapphire, it was just a cookie.

 **Sapphire** : It could've been the best cookie I ever had.

 **Taven** : There are at least a dozen other cookies on the plate beside you.

 **Sapphire** : Shhhh... A moment of silence for the dead.

 **Taven** : Oh my god.

 **XXX**

 **Walker and Dante** : *hanging out together*

 **Walker** : *phone rings*

 **Dante** : *leans over and checks it*

 **Dante** : *scoffs* You still call your dad, 'daddy'?

 **Walker** : *looks straight into Dante's eyes and answers the call* Hey, Coco.

 **Dante** : *falls over*

 **XXX**

 **Skyler** : Knock knock.

 **Yang** : Skyler, what are you doing outside my room this time of night?

 **Skyler** : *makes extended eye contact and leaves a banana on her windowsill, then flees into the night*

 **Yang** : *very confused and concerned* What the crap?

 **Skyler** : *the very next night* Knock knock.

 **Yang** : Skyler, you're back! What was up with the banana last night?

 **Skyler** : *says nothing, pulls another banana out of a pocket and leaves it on her windowsill, then flees into the night*

 **Yang** : *whisper yelling* Skyler, what the crap?! I don't need this much potassium?!

 **Skyler** : *the next night* Knock knock.

 **Yang** : *staring him down, arms crossed*

 **Skyler** : *slowly pulls a banana out of a pocket*

 **Yang** : Don't. You. Dare.

 **Skyler** : *places the third banana onto her windowsill, then flees into the night*

 **Yang** : *throwing the banana after him* I swear to God, if this is some kind of weird courting ritual!!

 **Skyler** : *the fourth night* Knock knock.

 **Yang** : What.

 **Skyler** : *smiles and holds out an orange for her*

 **Yang** : *looking at him suspiciously but takes the orange* Why an orange tonight?

 **Skyler** : Orange you glad it isn't a banana?

 **Yang** : *tears in her eyes* I love you.

 **XXX**

 **Axel** : I can list so many reasons why no one wants to date me.

 **Rin** : Well, I have a list of so many reasons I want to date you.

 **Axel** : What?

 **Rin** : What?

 **XXX**

 **Taven** : I'm thinking a spring wedding, or maybe fall, I dont want it to be too cold though.

 **Sapphire** : Taven, we aren't even engaged.

 **Taven** : sO THAT'S WHAT I FORGOT TO DO LAST NIGHT.

 **XXX**

 **Insane!Borvine** : *flirtatious comment*

 **Tara** : I can snap you like a twig.

 **Tara** : *walks away*

 **Insane!Borvine** :

 **Insane!Borvine** : I think I'm in love!

 **XXX**

 **Teacher** : Does anyone know the answer? Ms. Parker?

 **Michelle** : The Fall of Ebonvale.

 **Teacher** : Dear Lord, she's actually right.

 **Michelle** : It's been my answer for two years, Teach. Sooner or later, it had to pay off.

 **XXX**

"Been a busy couple of days, what with the dodging all the certain death coming at me from every direction."

 **~Skyler, probably**

 **XXX**

 **Pamela and Michelle** : *facing off against Borvine and Sora*

 **Pamela** : Just promise me one thing.

 **Michelle** : I know, I know, don't get involved.

 **Pamela** : Screw that! Promise you'll take no prisoners and kick butt as needed.

 **XXX**

 **Hazel** : Uh... hi, my name is Hazel Tikal-

 **Rin** : TIKAL?!?! Sorry, go on.

 **XXX**

"I'm here to kick butt and take names... and I'm all out of names."

 **~Dante, probably**

 **XXX**

 **Team STAR** : *pulls up to a drive thru*

 **Rin** : Can I get 3 cheeseburgers, a small coke?

 **Axel** : And a large fry!

 **Taven** : Guys, Sapphire's in labor!

 **Rin** : *turns to look at a screaming Sapphire*

 **Rin** : *turn back to drive thru* Oh, and a kid's meal!

 **XXX**

 **Lucille** : *sees baby Sapphire* She's sucking on a battery!

 **Artoria** : Why do you think she has so much energy?

 **Lucille** :

 **Artoria** : Right. Save her life, then puns.

 **XXX**

 **Pamela** : You and your friend beat Edward and Elizabeth?!

 **Skyler** : Yes! We beat Mr. and Mrs. Broken Game Mechanics!!

 **XXX**

 **Michelle and Sora** : *hitting each other with their pencils*

 **Teacher** : Could you two try to be a little more mature?

 **Michelle** : *abruptly stands up* TAXES!!!

 **Michelle** : *punches Sora in the face*

 **XXX**

 **Insane!Borvine** : Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? HOT AS F*CK.

 **Tara** : Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? THOU HAST NO CLASS.

 **XXX**

 **Skyler** : Hey, Yang, I'm back because I forgot my mittens-

 **Patch** : *on fire*

 **Skyler** : WHAT HAPPENED?!

 **Yang** : I THOUGHT YOU WERE NEVER EVER COMING BACK EVER SO I PANICKED.

 **XXX**

 **Nefera** : Alright boys, let's take some pictures.

 **BNSH** : *steals pictures attached the walls*

 **XXX**

 **Skyler** : Hey, Taven? I need some dating advice.

 **Taven** : Just because I'm dating Sapphire doesn't mean I know how I did it.

 **XXX**

 **Tara** : Imagine if someone handed you a box full of all the items you have lost throughout your life.

 **Michelle** : It would be nice to get my sense of purpose back.

 **Skyler** : Oh wow, my childhood innocence! Thank you for finding this!

 **Caitlin** : My will to live! I haven't seen this in 15 years!

 **Dante** : I knew I lost that potential somewhere!

 **Nefera** : Mental stability, my old friend!

 **Pamela** : Guys, could you lighten up a little?

 **XXX**

 **Hazel** : You fight like my sister!

 **Michelle** : I've _fought_ your sister! That's a compliment!

 **XXX**

 **H20Flame** : Heinrich and Caitlin? I don't see it.

 **Me** :

 **H20Flame** : Oh, God, now I see it.

 **Me** :

 **H20Flame** : Ty, I can't stop seeing it.

 **XXX**

 **SDC employee** : *finds Akira lying on Daegal*

 **Akira** : *blushing furiously* This isn't what it looks like!!

 **SDC employee** : Really? Cause it looks like two kids breaking into a top secret research lab about to steal SDC technology.

 **Akira** : Oh, well in that case it's exactly what it looks like.

 **XXX**

various teams meet up*

 **Nathan** : Let's keep this brief. We're here as a deterrent, in case any more of RAGYO KIRYUIN's minions show up.

 **Skyler** : Wait, what was that?

 **Pamela** : What? He was just talking about RAGYO KIRYUIN's minions.

 **Skyler** : Can you guys not say Salem? Pamela, say Ragyo Kiryuin.

 **Pamela** : Ragyo Kiryuin.

 **Skyler** : Now say Salem.

 **Pamela** : RAGYO KIRYUIN.

 **Skyler** : Salem's using her Semblance to make everyone hear her name as Ragyo Kiryuin. I'm not affected... so I can say it?

 **Skyler** : HOW DOES SHE HAVE TIME FOR THIS?!

 **Salem** : Because I don't know. I get bored sometimes too. It's a thing to do.

 **Heinrich** : Who... Who are you responding to... Lady Kiryuin?

 **Salem** : Hm? Oh, nobody Heinrich... Nobody at all...

 **XXX**

 **Sora** : Come on now. Get the ball, boy. Get the ball.

 **Taven** : I'm not a dog.

 **Sora** :

 **Taven** : Just to keep the record straight, I'm retrieving the ball only because I'm a decent person.

 **Sora** : Uh-huh, sure.

 **XXX**

 **Brittany** : *flirts with someone*

 **Nathan** : Excuse me, I have to go make a scene.

 **XXX**

 **Axel** : I'm not worried about fighting someone weaker than Beowulf Wilhelm.

 **Brittany** : You just pressed the Beowulf button.

 **Nathan** : *decks Axel in the face* You shouldn't have did that.

 **XXX**

 **Skyler** : Hey guys, do you dare me to make out with Yang?

 **Dante and Hazel** : No.

 **Skyler** : *shaking his head and chuckling* I can't believe you guys are making me do this.

 **Dante and Hazel** : We're not.

 **Yang** : Shut up, let the man speak.

 **XXX**

 **Rin** : *about Axel* Haha, this kid is such a LOSER.

 **Rin** :

 **Rin** : Oh.

 **Rin** : Oh no.

 **Rin** : Oh nO NO NO NONONONO.

 **XXX**

 **Hannibal** : Pamela, I've been trying to tell you this. Your 'bacon allergy' is a lie your mum made up so you'd eat healthy as a kid.

 **Pamela** : No! I'm just allergic to a lot of stuff!

 **Pamela** : Bacon... donuts... Halloween candy... not saying 'thank you'...

 **Pamela** : Oh. My. God.

 **XXX**

"Oh, I survived. Brilliant! I love it when I do that."

 **~Skyler after the Fall of Haven, probably (let's face it, it's going to happen)**

 **XXX**

 **Nathan** : When I first met you, I did not like you.

 **Skyler** : I'm aware of that.

 **Nathan** : But then you and I had some time together.

 **Skyler** : Uh-huh.

 **Nathan** : It did not get better.

 **XXX**

 **Skyler** : Who the- oh no, not you!! What are you supposed to be?!

 **Flashback!Spirit!Beowulf** : I am the spirit of despair, the fear of failure.

 **Flashback!Spirit!Adam** : I am the spirit of distrust, the fear of betrayal.

 **Spirit!Edward** : I am the spirit of Edward, THE FEAR OF FIGHTING EDWARD!!!

 **XXX**

 **Dante** : Can I respond now?

 **Skyler** : Do it.

 **Dante** : You mess with the bull, you get the horns. I'm about to show this guy just how horny I can be.

 **Skyler** : Somebody else do it.

 **XXX**

 **SHDW** : We're off!

 **Brittany** : Bye! Have fun storming the castle!

 **Elizabeth** : Think they can do it?

 **Brittany** : Oh no, it will take a miracle. Bye!

 **XXX**

 **Rin** : One day, you could be a mother.

 **Sapphire** : One day? I _am_ a mother.

 **Rin** : Skyler is an eighteen year old you met, like, a month ago, Sapphire.

 **Sapphire** : He is my blood.

 **XXX**

 **Austin** : So... I think it's time to lay down some ground rules about you and Caitlin.

 **Heinrich** : ...What?

 **XXX**

 **Insane!Borvine** : Do you care if I take the skin off the Furby?

 **Insane!Borvine** : I want to make him a god. Once he is free of his sinful flesh, he can begin the path towards enlightenment. He will take care of us.

 **Insane!Borvine** : Also, I want to soft hack his circuits.

 **Pamela** : I literally could not care less, but never say anything as frightening as that ever again.

 **XXX**

 **Sora** : Borvine, my friend, sic em.

 **Calm!Borvine** : I apologize in advance for whatever "he" does.

 **Ruffian** : Who the heck is he- OH GOD ALMIGHTY!!

 **XXX**

 **Skyler** : *sees a bee* I respect you.

 **Bee** : *starts flying toward him*

 **Skyler** : *runs away shrieking*

 **XXX**

 **Dante** : *staring at Hazel dreamily* How can someone be so cute and so hot at the same time?

 **Hazel** : *staring right back at him* I know, right?

 **Skyler** : Oh, for God's sake.

 **XXX**

 **Michelle** : Rules are made to be broken.

 **Tara** : They were made to be followed. Nothing is made to be broken.

 **Michelle** : Uh, piñatas.

 **Pamela** : Glow sticks.

 **Sapphire** : Karate boards.

 **Rin** : Spaghetti when you have a small pot.

 **Michelle** : Rules.

 **XXX**

 **Pamela** : Look, Tara, you're obviously upset about Hannibal.

 **Sapphire** : So, we've decided to come over here to help you out.

 **Tara** : I'm not upset.

 **Pamela** : Tara, we found you in the park, throwing rocks at couples.

 **Tara** : WHY SHOULD THEY BE HAPPY?!

 **XXX**

 **Skyler** : You are now one day closer to eating your nachos.

 **Dante** : That's so inspiring.

 **Dante** : But what if I die tomorrow and never eat any nachos.

 **Skyler** : Then it's nacho lucky day.

 **Weiss** : Dear Lord, it's spreading.

 **XXX**

 **Sapphire** : What are you guys doing?

 **Pamela** : *gestures*

 **Nefera** : *gestures*

 **Sapphire** : What?

 **Pamela and Nefera** : *gesturing wildy*

 **Sapphire** : Use words.

 **Tara** : They can't.

 **Sapphire** : Why not?

 **Tara** : Their arguing kept disturbing me while I tried to work, so I made them a deal. I'll buy food for whoever stays silent the longest.

 **Sapphire** : How long have they been going for?

 **Tara** : About 3 weeks.

 **XXX**

 **Michelle** : So who broke the coffee machine? I'm not mad, I just want to know.

 **Caitlin** : I did, I broke it.

 **Michelle** : No, no you didn't. Pamela?

 **Pamela** : Don't look at me. Look at Nefera.

 **Nefera** : What? I didn't break it.

 **Pamela** : Funny, how did you even know it was broken?

 **Nefera** : Because it's right in front of us and it's broken.

 **Pamela** : Suspicious.

 **Nefera** : No, it's not.

 **Rin** : If it matters, probably not, but Sapphire was the last one to use it.

 **Sapphire** : Liar, I don't even drink that crap.

 **Rin** : Oh really? Then what were you doing by the coffee cart earlier?

 **Sapphire** : I use the wooden stirrers to push back my cuticles, everyone knows that, Rin!

 **Caitlin** : Okay, let's not fight, I broke it, let me pay for it.

 **Michelle** : No! Who broke it!

 **Nefera** : Michelle... Tara's been awfully quiet...

 **Tara** : REALLY?!?!

 **Everyone but Michelle** : *starts arguing*

 **Michelle** : *to the camera* I broke it. It burnt my hand, so I punched it. 10 minutes from now, I predict they'll be at each other's throats with warpaint on their faces and a pig head on a stick.

 **Michelle** :

 **Michelle** : Good. It was getting a little chummy around here.

 **XXX**

 **Skyler** : *exists*

 **Sapphire** : So blessed. So moved. So grateful. Can't believe this is my life. Never going to take for granted. Always going to give back. Thank you.

 **XXX**

 **Walker** : You know, I don't like it when you make up words.

 **Dante** : Are you still mad at me for saying "snaccident"?

 **Walker** : Yes. Very.

 **XXX**

 **Insane!Borvine** : Anyway, today is the day we reveal to the whole world the existence of the "League of Villainous Evildoers Maniacally United For Frightening Investments in Naughtiness".

 **Austin** : You want us to be called L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.?

 **XXX**

 **Pamela** : So that's my plan.

 **Michelle** : Are you alright with constructive criticism? I don't want to sound mean.

 **Pamela** : No, go ahead, I want to hear it.

 **Michelle** : It sucks.

 **Pamela** : ...That's not constructive criticism.

 **XXX**

"I think I've watched enough anime to know how to fight."

 **~Dante, probably**

 **XXX**

 **Dante** : Now, Diana. What do we say if someone asks you out?

 **Diana** : BEGONE THOT!!!

 **Dante** : *tearing up* I'm so proud of you...

 **XXX**

 **Nefera** : Are you decent?

 **Sora** : Not morally, but I'm wearing pants, if that's what you're asking.

 **XXX**

 **Michelle** : Don't forget to lift with your legs, Tara.

 **Tara** : I know how to lift, moron. I've been carrying this team the entire time.

 **XXX**

 **Taven** : Jail's no fun, I'll tell you that.

 **Tara** : *extremely suspicious* You've been?

 **Taven** : Once, in Monopoly.

 **Tara** :

 **XXX**

 **Skyler** : What do we do, Rose?

 **Rose** : I don't know!

 **Skyler** : You're the oldest!!

 **Rose** : Not mentally!!!

 **XXX**

 **Rose** : You need them to think you're stronger than you actually are.

 **Skyler** : That's what you do?

 **Rose** : Me? Oh, no. My power is no illusion. I can demolish you.

 **XXX**

 **Tara** : You know, I really think we should try a non-violent approach to resolve this.

 **Insane!Borvine** : I agree. Except replace the word "non" with "extremely", and after the word "violent", include the phrase "blood explosion extraordinaire."

 **XXX**

"You can call me ugly. You can call me fat. But don't you ever say my meme game is weak."

 **~Dante, probably**

 **XXX**

 **Tara** : GOD, I HATE YOU, I hate you, with your stupid hair and your horrible, dreamy eyes!

 **Hannibal** : Uh, what?

 **Michelle** : *whispering to Pamela* What's happening?

 **Pamela** : Tara is trying to accept the fact that she's in love.

 **XXX**

 **Hazel** : That's ridiculous, Dante doesn't have a crush on me!

 **Skyler** : Yes he does.

 **Walker** : Yes he does.

 **Pamela** : Yes he does.

 **Dante** : Yes I do.

 **XXX**

 **Caitlin** : *kisses Heinrich's cheek*

 **Heinrich** : Um, what is this?

 **Caitlin** : Affection.

 **Heinrich** : Disgusting.

 **Heinrich** :

 **Heinrich** : Do it again.

 **XXX**

 **Tara** : I don't cry at anything.

 **Michelle** : What about the beginning of "Up"?

 **Tara** : *starts sobbing* Okay, tHAT'S JUST NOT FAIR!!!

 **XXX**

 **Teacher** : What would you say is your greatest weakness?

 **Michelle** : I'm uncooperative.

 **Teacher** : Give me an example.

 **Michelle** : No.

 **XXX**

 **Austin** : Don't ask why, but I need you to punch me in the face.

 **Caitlin** : Punch you?

 **Austin** : Yes, punch me in the face! Didn't you hear me?

 **Caitlin** : I always hear "punch me in the face" when you're speaking, but it's usually subtext.

 **XXX**

 **Taven and Sapphire** : *at a carnival*

 **Taven** : I'm going to win you a million teddy bears.

 **Sapphire** : Well, I want a billion teddy bears.

 **Taven** : Well, that's a little unrealistic.

 **XXX**

 **Me** : I should stop making these incorrect quotes and actually work on my stories.

 **Also Me** : Man, making these incorrect quotes are so much fun!

 **XXX**

 **It's still the truth. I better get back to work on ATLA The First Metalbender... Till next time guys!**


	24. The Secret Origin of Rin

**The Secret Origin of Rin**

 _"That which does not kill us makes us stronger."_

 _~Friedrich Nietzsche_

 **XXX**

This wasn't a memory Rin liked remembering. She's tried to drown it out so many times in her life, but it never goes away. It's always there in her nightmares.

As a child, Rin was carefree and naive. Ebonvale was a home she felt safe in. Due to both natural and unnatural barriers, Grimm attacks were minor nuisances and any invading human force could easily be squashed. But, as with a lot of stories, it all changed one day. A Grimm attack. It was a bit larger than ones of the past, but it was nothing her fellow people couldn't handle.

That was... until they couldn't.

It was... something large. A single thing, resembling that of a man, but as Rin grew older, she knew that was no man. At least, not anymore. It was at least ten feet tall and humanoid. And in one hand, it held a long, black spear, which it used to decimate squads of their soldiers.

Her parents were in no way soldiers. They knew how to fight and had their own weapons, sure, but they certainly weren't equipped to handle this. Nobody was. So when that thing entered the compound and started wrecking shop, her family knew they had to get out or suffer the same fate as the soldiers. But it soon became clear that the entire city was surrounded by Grimm.

The details became very fuzzy at this point. She didn't remember any words her parents spoke to each other, just that they said some things before kissing goodbye and separating, with Rin's mother taking her three-day old sister, and her father grabbing Rin's hand and running in another direction.

Her father took all the hits. At every cut, every bite, he threw himself in front of Rin for everything before slaughtering whatever attacked with his sabers, cutting down so many that the blades became jagged. But it was his protectiveness that became his downfall.

He had taken so many hits that when they got out and into the nearby woods, his adrenaline rush faded. Rin watched her father collapse to the ground, his blood pooling onto the ground, the snow now stained red with blood. She was bawling at this point, but her father beckoned her to come closer. She did as she was commanded and crawled next to him.

"Rin," he had said, his breath ragged and scratchy, "I'm so sorry... I had promised your mother I would make it to Mistral with you... but it seems like that it won't be possible for me to go with you..."

"Daddy..." she sobbed, "I don't want to be alone... please don't leave me..."

"Take my blades..." he told her, managing to slowly slide his sabers over to her, "Promise me you'll make it to Mistral... tell your mother what happened."

"But-"

"Please! That's an order, Rin!"

Rin knew her father was not going to make it. All hope of survival for him was lost, and this was his final wish. Though she was young, she understood that much, and nodded.

"And remember..." he gasped, "Along the way... until you find your place in life... you must remember: There is no one you can trust. Not men, not women, not beasts..."

He pointed to the blades, "Only these can you trust."

And he breathed his last. Rin had no time to mourn. There was the sound of heavy footsteps, and she ran and hid behind a tree. The footsteps stopped and Rin peeked out and immediately regretted ever doing so. It was that thing, huddled over her father's corpse, reaching out to grab it. Rin unintentionally gasped, an action she had repeatedly hurt herself for later.

The thing froze, and it's head snapped up to look at her. It was now that she got a genuinely good look at it. It's skin was as white as the snow, had three glowing red eyes, and fangs in its mouth. The spear in its hand was blacker than a moonless night. It was just as she feared. She knew what it was. But she had dismissed it as a fairy tale. A story that her parents told her so she would keep out of trouble. No. It was here, and looking straight at her.

The Ogre of Grimm was very much real.

So Rin did the only thing she could. She ran. She heard the sounds of it chasing after her, and adrenaline pumped through her veins, but she ultimately knew it would never be enough. She weaved through the maze of trees before accepting her fate, turning around, and crouching down with her sabers out in a defensive position. She waited for death. At this point, she welcomed it.

But it never came. Confused, she looked up to see that she was surrounded by rock. As in, it looked like she was inside a small boulder. Outside, she heard the Ogre shuffling around, and she heard sniffing. After what felt like an hour, the thing let out a roar in frustration and stomped away, as indicated by the fading steps taken. Amazed by what she had just done, Rin dropped her stance and concentration, and the rock simply disappeared from existence.

She was breathing heavily, terror quickly turning into relief. With nothing else to do, she turned and traveled in the opposite direction that the Ogre went.

And she was only five years old.

 **XXX**

Years went by. And Rin survived. Her Semblance helped her when she was young, but she eventually faced and killed whatever dared to challenge her. Whether it be a man, woman, Grimm, animal, nothing was spared. Gone was the carefree, naive five-year old girl, replaced by a no-nonsense, scary, strong, cautious fifteen-year old woman.

She had finally found her way to Mistral by stowing away on a Schnee Dust Company supply ship and wandered for a bit. More often than not, she encountered bandits, who were all slain by her blades. One year later, she cut down one such group of bandits while they were ravaging a village. She was praised by the townspeople, but ignored them as she tried to leave.

She only stayed for a little while longer because of the Grimm. Because for once in her entire life, she took pity on someone. The townsfolk couldn't handle the bandits at all, so how on earth could they handle Grimm? She heard the growling of Beowolves and the roars of the Ursai and drew her sabers once again.

An old man, obviously a religious person, walked up to her before the fighting started, "The gods are pleased with you. They will watch the battle."

Rin was quiet, but finally spoke after years of silence, "Are they going to help?"

The man shook his head, a bit perplexed at the question, "No."

"Then tell them to stay out of the way."

 **XXX**

Rin woke up in a cold sweat in her dorm room at Haven Academy. She breathed heavily, trying to calm herself, with little success. She hated dreaming about her past. Nightmares still plagued her, even after joining Haven and finding friends.

"Rin...?" a voice one bed over groaned, "What is it...?"

Rin cursed under her breath, "It's nothing, Axel. Go back to sleep."

"It's that nightmare again, isn't it?"

Rin froze. She hadn't told anyone about herself having nightmares. Oh God, does she talk in her sleep? She sneered, figuring that if Axel knew she was having those nightmares, that meant he was still sticking his nose where it didn't belong.

"I said it's nothing, Axel," she insisted, malice evident in her voice, "Now go back to sleep, or I will punch you back to sleep."

The silence that followed was answer enough. Rin laid back down, knowing she probably won't be able to sleep for the rest of the night.

"Rin?"

She groaned, "What, Axel?"

"I know you're not ready to talk about it... but... just so you know, I'll always be here to listen. Whenever you're ready, I'll be here."

Rin was stunned. Then she smiled slightly, feeling her eyes begin to get wet. Add those to the list of things she hasn't done in a while. Even after four years of knowing Axel, he still surprised her. She closed her eyes, finally feeling able to sleep after a nightmare. She knew now that she had found her place in life.

"Thank you..."

 **XXX**

 **Why did I make this? Because I feel like it. Plus, I had to get a story like this off my chest. And since Beowulf Wilhelm has told the Fall of Ebonvale from his point of view, I figured I better tell it from Rin's. I don't think I captured the intensity of the fall as well as he did, but I think I got the point across.**

 **Also, you may spot a reference or two to a certain movie, which are hints to who Rin is based off of. Congratulations if you know it and leave who you think Rin is based on in the comments. I'll let you know if you're right.**

 **And if you want to read more about the Fall of Ebonvale, as well as more about the Ogre of Grimm, check out story "A Tale of Remnant". Till next time guys!**


	25. Team 5: FSHA

**Team FSHA**

Team FSHA (Fuschia) is a Vacuo team of Juniors, each with a bit of life experience under their belt. They spend their days mainly training, bantering with each other or fellow teams, or make an occasional raid on the nearby Schnee Dust Company factories with Team ACID. They mostly operate in a morally gray area, doing whatever they feel like doing. Luckily, they have good intentions, most of the time.

The team consists of:

Felix Scout

Scarlett Justine

Hayden Fonda

Ava Lillian

 **(A/N: What the heck am I doing? I need to get back to work on Avatar!)**

 **(A/N: NO. I MUST MAKE A VACUO TEAM.)**


	26. Bio 18: Felix Scout

**Appearance**

 **Name** : Felix Scout

 **Height** : 6'

 **Age** : 21

 **Gender** : Male

 **Race** : Human

 **Weapon** : Pistol a foldable knife/silencer attachment for the pistol

 **Semblance** : Believability

 **Hair** : Thin; Smooth; Brown

 **Eyes** : Brown

 **Attire** : Orange and gray shirt, blue pants

 **History**

Felix Scout was not a good person when first entering Shade Academy. He was a slack-off, a jerk, a racist, you name it. However, he was not an idiot. He just didn't care. But, he got away with it, both with his Semblance and being a naturally good liar. The system finally caught up to him before freshman year ended, but there was not enough evidence to completely kick him out. So he was held back a year, his previous team getting a new member, and Felix forming Team FSHA.

Being on a team with everyone else being a Faunus helped get rid of the racist side of him, even if not completely. Being under constant suspicion made him act a bit nicer and get better grades, though he still doesn't care all too much about grades. And the constant harassment from the upperclassmen that left him behind taught him humility. He came to honestly care about his teammates, even if he won't admit it.

His Semblance is called Believability, turning him from a naturally good liar to an unnaturally good liar. Believability can alter someone's memories for a limited time, making whatever Felix say, well, believable. At its maximum, it can only affect a small group of people, but it works best when Felix is one on one with someone. This Semblance was what allowed Felix to get away with so many things during his first year at Shade, and he still uses it on occasion, but really only in the favor of his classmates, like making a teacher forget about a test or project.

Felix is not a very good fighter when it comes down to the cliche battles that other fighters have. While he is very skilled in hand-to-hand, he views himself as more of a spy, and trained himself in stealth and silent kills. His weapon was designed for that kind of mindset. He's lost quite a number of battles (and it's the very reason his team couldn't qualify for any Vytal Festival Tournament), but, as said, those kinds of fights aren't his style. The gun is perfect for silent, long range kills while his knife is perfect for backstabbing.

Felix is very cunning. The entire reason he got away with so many things his first year at Shade was because he was prepared, setting up the stage for his lies, actually making them believable, not just with his Semblance. He actually organizes some raids on the SDC factories. And while he is not very good in a regular fight, his interest in espionage actually concerns higher-ups. The things he could possibly get away with once graduated scare quite a number of people, mainly politicians.

 **Relationships**

Team FSHA

 **Scarlett Justine** : The only time Felix mocked Scarlett was the last time, and it was the first day they met. Due to her bite, he was in the infirmary for a full week. And while he does fear her a little, he respects her as a teammate.

 **Hayden Fonda** : Hayden took a bit longer for Felix to respect. Hayden's Semblance in particular was very annoying to deal with. That, and Hayden never apologized for it. He just shrugged and said "Oops.". But once Hayden got control over it, Felix began to like him a bit more.

 **Ava Lillian** : Ava was the key ingredient to Felix's halt in racism. While he views her as a very good fighter, the way she acted the first time he made fun of her honestly got to him. For the first time, he felt bad for mocking someone. That shameful look on her face struck a chord. He treats her with the utmost respect, praying that he never sees that face again, and to show no mercy to whoever makes her use that face.

Team ACID

 **Akira Chutu** : Another Faunus that Felix warmed up to is Akira, even if he had already moved past his racism by the time he met her. When he had heard of ACID's raids on the SDC factories, he basically said, "I was organizing raids on those factories before it was cool", and taught her the "proper" way to break in, as he put it. He also teases her about Cronos on occasion, leaving her embarrassed.

 **Cronos Troyard** : Felix respects Cronos' technological prowess and finds him a definite useful asset to his team. And while Felix respects Akira's privacy, he has admittedly tried nudging Cronos in her direction. The key word... is tried. Cronos' denseness blows away Felix so much that he once had to leave the room to scream in frustration. He's a cool guy, but way too dense.

 **Isabella Coyote** : Felix has seen this girl sleep more than he's seen her awake. He couldn't tell whether she was lazy or narcoleptic or some other third thing. She perplexed him in that regard. But when she is awake, they both cry in frustration over Akira and Cronos. Plus, he does find her Semblance rather cool.

 **Daegal Sødrage** : The cliche quiet, large, strong guy. Felix knows there's more to Daegal than that, but he honestly just doesn't care. He's heard of so many of those types of guys, he sometimes mixes up names. He almost accidentally called Daegal "Edward" once. He quickly corrected himself, but didn't feel too bad about it.


	27. Bio 19: Scarlett Justine

**Appearance**

 **Name** : Scarlett Justine

 **Height** : 5' 11"

 **Age** : 20

 **Gender** : Female

 **Race** : Faunus (Cobra)

 **Weapon** : Repulsor gauntlet/gloves powered by Lightning and Fire Dust

 **Semblance** : Aura Shielding

 **Hair** : Long; Blonde

 **Eyes** : Slanted; Yellow

 **Attire** : Black pants and bright red shirt

 **History**

Scarlett Justine was told as a child that if life hit you, you hit back harder. And that was especially true with her growing up as a Faunus. She was constantly bullied by her fellow children and classmates, but she ignored it for as long as she could. But one can only do that for so long before they snap. One day, after a few strings of insults from a few bullies, she was reminded of her parents' words and hit back. Or rather, bit back.

The fangs in her mouth contained a very lethal venom, which put the bullies in emergency care for a month. Since then, she gained her respect through fear. Anyone who dared to mess with her got bitten. She was a very cruel girl until she met Ava. By then, it was no longer about protecting herself, but protecting Ava. And with a bit of effort, both made it into Shade Academy.

Her Semblance is called Aura Shielding, which allows Scarlett to project her Aura and use it as a shield. She can even change its shape and density however she sees fit, depending on how much of her Aura she uses. However, Scarlett sees this Semblance as a huge risk and rarely uses it, saving it for only the worst of situations when she's still has a lot of Aura left, which doesn't happen very often.

Instead, she relies on her weapons, two gauntlet/gloves empowered by both Lightning and Fire Dust, Lightning on the right, Fire on the left. When fired, the gauntlets fire a ball of fire or lightning respectively, and Scarlett has modified them so that she can control the size. And she'll occasionally use both at the same time, creating an orb of fire and lightning for a devastating explosion.

Scarlett hasn't really changed much since joining Team FSHA. She's still pretty hostile and very protective of Ava. While she respects her other teammates, her own survival and Ava's are always top priority.

 **Relationships**

Team FSHA

 **Felix Scout** : At first, Scarlett hated Felix with a passion. He didn't exactly leave a good first impression, especially with his opening comments and the knowledge that he was a near drop-out. But he improved over time, and Scarlett began to tolerate him. Though his interest in espionage gets on her nerves, simply because he can't seem to get them into a Vytal Festival Tournament.

 **Hayden Fonda** : Scarlett has never been sure what to make of Hayden. He's a nice enough guy, but she knows nothing about him, even after three years of being on the same team.

 **Ava Lillian** : When Scarlett found Ava in the middle of the desert, she made it her personal mission to protect this girl. She views Ava as a little sister, and will protect her at all costs. How far she'll go has not been seen.

Team ACID

 **Akira Chutu** : If she was honest, Scarlett doesn't really care for Akira, other than finding that the type of Faunus she is being pretty neat. Her Semblance is quite fascinating though. Scarlett admittedly wants to test to see if it would work with her own Semblance.

 **Cronos Troyard** : Cronos' expertise in tinkering interests Scarlett. What does not interest her is the goals behind the gadgets he creates. She doesn't care much for the raiding on SDC factories. In fact, it's a wonder that she hasn't ratted them out yet.

 **Isabella Coyote** : Isabella gets on Scarlett's nerves simply because she views Isabella as lazy. But she will admit that Isabella is very capable in combat abilities. She certainly gave Scarlett a difficult time during a spar.

 **Daegal Sødrage** : Scarlett often questions Daegal's choice in clothing, somewhat out of concern considering he's wearing black in the middle of the desert. Other than that, he's just a big, yet strangely athletic, fighter with a big sword.


	28. Bio 20: Hayden Fonda

**Appearance**

 **Name** : Hayden Fonda

 **Height** : 6' 1"

 **Age** : 20

 **Gender** : Male

 **Race** : Faunus (Hyena)

 **Weapon** : His fists

 **Semblance** : Crash

 **Hair** : Smooth; Thin; Red

 **Eyes** : Blue

 **Attire** : Brown and black

 **History**

Nobody knows anything about Hayden Fonda other than the information above. He just kinda... showed up one day. No past education, no acceptance into the academy, he just... showed up at the entrance exam and passed with flying colors. And as much as they tried to turn him away, the school system ultimately just shrugged and let him in, though under a watchful eye.

Hayden is actually a pretty good guy, but he's very unapologetic. He's accidentally destroyed quite a number of things and never apologized for them. While it was dismissed at first, due to his Semblance not being under full control during the first year or so, nothing changed even when he had it under control. Because of this, he's ticked off quite a number of people, students and teachers alike.

His Semblance, simply named Crash, gives him the ability to destroy just about anything. During his first years of not having control over it, he destroyed things as large as doors and walls, to things as little as pencils and notebooks, the latter mostly while he was using them. And the former still gets destroyed on occasion, but only when he is drowsy. In quite a few classes, he walked straight through a freshly destroyed wall, similar to that of the Kool-Aid Man.

Hayden doesn't use any weapons, mostly in fear of destroying them. Instead, he relies on his muscles and CQC. He's very adept in hand to hand combat, enough to rival even Felix. And as the years went by, he adapted his fighting style with his Semblance, making him even more dangerous.

Overall, Hayden is a very pleasant guy, but he's hard to like, as well as a very strange person. It took a long time for his team to warm up to him, even though he warmed up to them easily, even Felix. He's genuinely confused by all the hostility coming his way, but he doesn't pay attention to it, much to everyone's displeasure. He considers himself the best he can be, and thinks that if people can't accept that, they just have to deal with it.

 **Relationships**

Team FSHA

 **Felix Scout** : Despite Felix's first impression, Hayden saw it as a personal challenge. He can prove to this guy that he and the others were capable of so much more than Felix thought. And in a matter of ways, Hayden succeeded. He considers Felix a close friend.

 **Scarlett Justine** : Hayden is completely oblivious to Scarlett's curiosity and suspicion. But he's also completely unaware of her animosity. He could literally tell you she's one of the nicest girls ever while said girl is biting you on the arm. As said, he's a very strange person.

 **Ava Lillian** : Hayden finds Ava adorable, as well as a decent fighter. He's also oblivious to her being intimidated by him. Are you sensing a pattern yet?

Team ACID

Hayden doesn't really interact with ACID all that much. He thinks they're cool and all, but mostly just stays out of their business. And while he'd happily join a raid on a SDC factory, he's scared to give everyone away with how much damage he could potentially cause.


	29. Bio 21: Ava Lillian

**Appearance**

 **Name** : Ava Lillian

 **Height** : 5' 9"

 **Age** : 19

 **Gender** : Female

 **Race** : Faunus (White Tiger)

 **Weapon** : Bow staff/night sticks/knives

 **Semblance** : Sand Manipulation

 **Hair** : White with black streaks

 **Eyes** : Blue

 **Attire** : White and red shirt, black shorts

 **History**

After witnessing her entire tribe of bandits be slaughtered when she was only four or five, Ava has pretty much been on her own for most of her life. She was picked up by a group of travelers not long after, but they weren't exactly the nicest of people. Until she was thirteen, she put up with a lot of abuse, both physically and mentally, some things she never recovered from.

But when Ava was thirteen, Scarlett Justine stumbled into the travelers. When the group attempted to exact the same treatment on her, they got a taste of her fangs, and due to being nowhere near civilization and proper medicine, the entire group died a few days later. Scarlett found Ava and took her away from that place and with her back to the nearest town to get help. And after a few years of traveling with Scarlett, they joined Shade Academy.

Ava's Semblance, known as Sand Manipulation, developed due to being out in the desert for so long. Though she rarely used it during the time she was abused by the travelers, mainly because treatment got harsher when she tried anything. And having the ability to control sand when your entire continent is a desert is pretty useful, as one could imagine.

Ava's weapon is a bow staff that can separate into dual night sticks. In both forms, knife blades can stick out either end, though she doesn't use this all too often. Mainly because Scarlett helped her with the building process and had insisted on putting blades on it somewhere. She also uses this weapon to vault over people like an acrobat, most of her agility coming from her Faunus traits.

Despite her vast capabilities, Ava is not a very confident person. This can easily be traced back to the abuse she suffered growing up. She's very vulnerable to insults, which are especially common due to racism, and has a history of suicidal tendencies. Just hearing someone insult her makes her ashamed of herself. While Ava has gotten better over the years, she still doubts that she'll recover, but is grateful to her team.

 **Relationships**

Team FSHA

 **Felix Scout** : At first, Ava was scared that she would have to put up with Felix's rude behavior all throughout her time at Shade. But, much to her surprise, Felix changed almost instantaneous in front of her. To her, he proved that first impressions weren't everything. She admires him, and admittedly isn't too upset that they can't get into Vytal Festival Tournaments because of him.

 **Scarlett Justine** : Though a bit scared of her, Ava is grateful for Scarlett rescuing her from those travelers and for Scarlett's protective nature. Though she does seem a bit... overprotective. Ava's honestly scared that one day, Scarlett might abandon Shade Academy and their team altogether and take Ava with her, something that would be against Ava's will.

 **Hayden Fonda** : Ava is very intimidated by Hayden. His nice yet destructive nature makes her a bit more scared of him than she'd like to admit. And, like the rest of everyone there, she knew nothing about him, only triggering her fear more.

Team ACID

 **Akira Chutu** : When she heard about Akira's past, Ava prayed desperately that it wasn't her tribe that had kidnapped Akira's mother and was then killed because of it. But she still had vague memories, and she didn't know of any other large groups that were slaughtered. Ava hasn't found the courage to tell Akira of her suspicions yet, mainly because she considers Akira a good friend.

 **Cronos Troyard** : Ava finds Cronos a nice enough guy, and his interest in tinkering interests her. She's found his inventions very useful in the few raids she's participated in. She also finds the exoskeleton he uses as a weapon fascinating too.

 **Isabella Coyote** : While Isabella does seem a bit lazy to her, Ava knows that there's more than meets the eye. The two of them have had quite a number of spars together with varying results. Ava likes her well enough, and the two get along. Although, Ava has always asked herself, "Isn't she a bit young to be drinking?"

 **Daegal Sødrage** : Ava finds Daegal very intimidating. No big surprise there. Despite his calm and collected demeanor, his size, power, and skill frighten her a little. Her timidness around him is often mistaken for another emotion by others, but no one has said anything, mainly out of fear of Scarlett.


	30. More Rose “Bloodmane” Greymalk Info

**More Rose "Bloodmane" Greymalk Information**

 **Gonna be completely honest, I didn't know if I was gonna get more information on Rose from or not, but, out of the blue, here my friend comes with more info on Bloodmane! Not sure how much of this is redundant, considering I'm just copy/pasting from the file she sent me, but whatever.**

 **XXX**

Rose (can be associated with red, white, silver, or black, though officially is classified as red) "Bloodmane" Greymalk: albino lynx Faunus.

Very scruffy pixie cut with fringe dyed blood-red at the front. Lynx ears are dyed red at the tufts of hair at the tips. Small and slight in stature. Uses hooked wolf-bone daggers (specialized in ripping and disemboweling more than stabbing) that she keeps sheathed at her hips; these can be loaded with Dust cartridges in the handles or laced with poison for increased effectiveness. Also keeps several poisons and their antidotes on hand. Attire is typically a slim-fitting gray vest and red sleeveless undershirt with slim white pants, black buckled boots reaching her knees, and a dark gray belt.

Called Bloodmane for her tendencies to attack heads and rip scalps, particularly when punishing those she claims have committed unforgivable crimes (rape, murder, child abuse/neglect/rape, etc.), particularly against those of Faunus; also infamous for the public performing of a blood-eagle execution on a man who had raped and murdered several Faunus and had been ignored by human officials. Known for thievery and also known for being one of few Faunus actively helping other Faunus and not being associated with the White Fang. Often called a thief, a mercenary, and a vigilante for such reasons, though she prefers to go by a simple Lawful Neutral status or prefers not to label herself at all. Adores children and babies despite her apathetic "tsundere" nature.

Family: consisted of a former bandit fox Faunus father (silver dog-fox) and a retired wolf bounty hunter mother (red timber wolf). Born in Vacuo. Older twin brothers were fox Faunus like their father. Mother disappeared mysteriously when Rose was still young and not long afterward the den was stormed by bounty hunters after her father. Rose was the only one to escape the onslaught, and she later relocated to Vale, where she was accepted into Beacon a year early despite having no formal training prior.

Teammates (Team RKLY (Rackley), a shade of sharp blue):

Kombu (shade of dark green) Thai: tall, long-limbed Asian with blond hair and dark green eyes. Used a bo-staff-sniper-rifle.

Limerick (shade similar to olive green) David: stout and well-muscled dark-skinned man with gray eyes. Uses brass-knuckle-gauntlets.

Yankee (dark navy blue) Himmel: slim, slender, pale-skinned young man with gray hair and dark blue eyes. Uses a sword-rifle.

The beginnings of Team RKLY can only best be described as the wreck of a bus going down at a straight 90-degree angle. Kombu and Limerick were both extremely discomforted at the notion of someone not only female, but younger than should be permitted at Beacon and with no formal training, would be their team's leader, as well as the fact that said leader would be a Faunus, as members of both their families had been killed by members of the White Fang acting out. Yankee had no such negative perceptions and tended to get along best with Rose due to a lack of bias.

Though the four were more often than not at odds with each other, they worked well together as a team despite their biases and histories, but it took the untimely death of Kombu during a recon mission for the prejudices to finally be settled once and for all and the team split apart after two years together. Yankee and Limerick still attended Beacon Academy, while Rose has long since left and gone off on her own.

The whereabouts of her and her remaining teammates are unknown.


	31. Incorrect Quotes Part 2

**Incorrect Quotes Part 2**

 **I suppose you could call these incorrect quotes our own version of RWBY Chibi... Also, I wanted to release this after I completed Team SHDW Volume 2, but this chapter just kept piling up... so I plan to release a part 3 after Volume 2 instead. I hope you enjoy over 10000 words of Incorrect Quotes!**

 **Also, there might be some spoilers for future events, but that's for you to decipher.**

 **XXX**

 **Prison Guard #1** : What's that sound?

 **Prison Guard #2** : Edward is punching his way through the wall of his cell.

 **Guard #1** : What?! Shouldn't we be stopping him?

 **Guard #2** : You want to go confront the guy who is literally punching his way out of maximum security? Be my guest.

 **XXX**

 **Caitlin** : *tries to fall asleep with the sound of the pouring rain outside* Aaah, oh yeah, nothing better than a natural lullaby to sleep peacefully in my bed and dream of a wonderful alternative univers-

 **Nature** : *thunder chrashes dangerously close by with a terrifying echo*

 **Caitlin** : *hiding under the covers and trembling like a leaf* Actually, never mind.

 **XXX**

 **Felix** : You remind me of the ocean.

 **Scarlett** : Why the ocean?

 **Felix** : Because you're salty and you scare people.

 **XXX**

 **Taven** : *jumps onto Sapphire's bed, next to Sapphire* Sapphire, I don't like your name.

 **Sapphire** : What?

 **Taven** : Particularly your last name. I think you should change it.

 **Sapphire** : I hate my real last name anyway. What should I change it to, again?

 **Taven** : Elysian.

 **Taven** : *jumps out of bed and dashes out of the dorm*

 **Sapphire** : *blushing heavily* D-did you just propose to me?!

 **Sapphire** : *chasing after Taven* TAVEN, GET BACK HERE!!!

 **XXX**

 **Dante** : I hope you go bald!

 **Rin** : I hope they cancel Oprah!

 **Dante** : TAKE THAT BACK!!!

 **XXX**

 **Tara** : I'm cold.

 **Insane!Borvine** : You should kiss me to warm up.

 **Tara** : I take it back, I'd rather freeze.

 **XXX**

 **Michelle** : Look, let's just agree to say "I'm sorry" on a count of three. One... two... three.

 **Michelle** :

 **Sora** :

 **Michelle** : See, now I'm just disappointed in the both of us.

 **XXX**

 **Taven** : Sapphire, what would you do if I howled like a wolf during sex?

 **Sapphire** : What do you mean, "if"? You literally just did that. Like, not even five minutes ago.

 **XXX**

 **Hannibal** : Team BNSH won, fair and square... even Pamela admits it.

 **Tara** : Where is Pamela by the way?

 **Michelle** : Still in the showers. We think she's trying to drown herself.

 **XXX**

 **Skyler** : I have no fears.

 **Hazel** : What if you woke up one day and Rose had become taller than you?

 **Skyler** : I have one fear.

 **XXX**

 **Nathan** : Rise, my new apprentice.

 **Akira** : Yes, Senpai.

 **Nathan** : Good, good.

 **Cronos** : ...I feel as though references are being made.

 **XXX**

 **Daegal** : Is that the map?

 **Cronos** : It's all here! The rocks! The stream!

 **Daegal** : You kept the map?!

 **Cronos** : You said it yourself. It is possible, and it is! It is the map to El Dorado!

silence*

 **Daegal** : You drank the sea water, didn't you?

 **XXX**

 **Nathan** : Get in the freaking EVA, Cronos.

 **Cronos** : *incoherent whining about why*

 **XXX**

 **Skyler and Pamela** : *stargazing*

 **Pamela** : The stars sure are pretty.

 **Skyler** : You who else is pretty?

 **Pamela** : *blushes* Who?

 **Skyler** : Yang Xiao Long.

 **XXX**

"I'm the only serious one. That is the joke."

 **~Tracy, probably**

 **XXX**

 **Brittany** : Hey, was it really a good idea putting Caitlin and Heinrich on their own. I'm worried for the girl. Nathan?

 **Nathan** : *in a dark room, staring intently at a video feed of Caitlin and Heinrich* Sssshhhhhiiiiiipppp...

 **Brittany** :

 **XXX**

 **Michelle** : I can make webs, see!

 **Heinrich** : *terrified screeching*

screeching destroys Prof. Lionheart's office*

 **Michelle** : Perhaps I went overboard.

 **XXX**

 **Michelle** : You're stupid.

 **Sora** : That's it?

 **Michelle** : Give it time. It'll eat at you.

later*

 **Sora** : Hey, am I stupid?

 **Nefera** : Yeah, a little.

 **Sora** : Curse her...

 **XXX**

 **Nefera** : Do it!

 **Heinrich** : No.

 **Nefera** : Please!

 **Heinrich** : No.

 **Sora** : In all fairness, little insect, she did petrify Michelle for you during lunch.

 **Heinrich** : *sighs* FUS RO DAH!!!

Haven courtyard is destroyed*

 **XXX**

 **Sora** : You guys are idiots, did you know that?

 **Dante** : In our defense, yes, we did know that.

 **XXX**

 **Sora** : You can't just "claim a woman".

 **Insane!Borvine** : Why not? You claimed Pamela.

 **Sora** : I offered employment! _You_ offered dirty thoughts!

 **XXX**

 **Ava** : Don't break his heart! He only has one!

 **Scarlett** : Yeah, break his bones. He has 206 of those.

 **XXX**

 **Pamela** : Nefera sneezed and I accidentally said, "Shut the f*ck up" instead of bless you.

 **Sapphire** : How do you accidentally say, "Shut the f*ck up"?

 **XXX**

 **Taven** : Sapphire is my appendix.

 **Axel** : Explain.

 **Taven** : I don't understand how she works, but this feeling in my stomach makes me want to take her out.

 **XXX**

 **Rose** : How's the weather up there?

 **Skyler** : *looking down at her* You'll never know!

 **XXX**

 **Dante** : Yeah, apparently all those blacked out extras were all killed in the Battle of Beacon.

 **Skyler** : What?! Even Chad from Accounting?!

flashback*

 **Chad from Accounting** : *gets eaten by a Grimm*

end flashback*

 **Dante** : _Especially_ Chad from Accounting.

 **XXX**

 **Skyler** : Really? You're just gonna walk up to the prison EBNE's being kept in looking like a bunch of school children and ask nicely if you can break them out?

 **Insane!Borvine** : That is our flawless plan!

 **Skyler** : That plan is as stupid as I am pretty.

 **Skyler** : And I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm a _darn_ handsome man.

 **XXX**

 **Michelle** : I need to talk to Pamela, have you seen her?

 **Tara** : She is outside, fighting with water.

 **Michelle** : Is she in the pool?

 **Tara** : Yes.

 **Michelle** : Once again, it's called swimming.

 **XXX**

 **Hannibal** : Well, I made this friendship bracelet for you.

 **Tara** : You know I'm not that much of a jewelry person.

 **Hannibal** : You don't have to wear it.

 **Tara** : No, I'm wearing it forever. Back off.

 **XXX**

 **Nathan** : *slams hand on table*

 **Caitlin and Heinrich** : *flinch*

 **Nathan** : Okay, today is a great day, you are beautiful, you can be successful, you can get through today, everybody loves you, you have people that support you, don't worry about your problems, because you'll get through them, you always have. They all believe in you.

 **Nathan** : *points at Caitlin and Heinrich*

 **Nathan** : YOU CAN BECOME CANON/OFFICIAL TODAY!!! I BELIEVE IN YOU!!!

 **XXX**

 **Nefera** : Heinrich! You broke our dorm room!!

 **Heinrich** : I saw a spider, so I threw a table at it. It survived, so I threw a cabinet. This continued. The spider escaped. I assure you, I mean to track it down.

 **XXX**

 **Heinrich** : It's just a bunch of fish swimming endlessly. Why do humans like this so much?

 **Heinrich** : ...Wait, is this a metaphor for human futility?

 **Sora** : I don't think you're ready for the aquarium, Heinrich.

 **XXX**

 **Skyler** : Okay, I think I've got this one.

 **Skyler** : *to Sora* Pretty one.

 **Skyler** : *to Borvine* Stupid one.

 **Skyler** : *to Heinrich* One with weird powers.

 **Insane!Borvine** : Hey! ...I appreciate that! But I'd say I'm more handsome than pretty.

 **Sora** : And my powers are not that weird!

 **Heinrich** : *screeches*

 **Skyler** :

 **Skyler** : Okay, I take it back. You're all stupid.

 **XXX**

 **Hannibal** : Why are you single?

 **Tara** : Because I have a strict dad.

 **Tara** : Why are _you_ single?

 **Hannibal** : Because you have a strict dad.

 **XXX**

 **Newscast** : Grimm attacks have increased around the world, wreaking havoc wherever they appear!

 **Dante** : I hope they destroy Switzerland... those neutral motherf*ckers.

 **Hazel** : ...How do you know what that is?

 **XXX**

 **Cronos** : Alright guys, it's time for Operation Kick*ss!

 **Cronos** : Guys? Operation Kick*ss?

 **Akira** : We heard you, we just think it's terrible.

 **XXX**

 **Nathan** : Skyler Yin!

 **Skyler** : Nathan, what are you doing here?

 **Nathan** : I have come to beat you in a _children's card game!_

 **XXX**

 **Artoria** : How do you just... _make_ something slow-motion?

 **Skyler** : If it's epic enough, life finds a way.

 **Skyler** : That and my Semblance.

 **XXX**

 **Insane!Borvine** : Hello, Susan. I look forward to murdering you in the near future.

 **Dante** : My name ain't Susan, man. It's Dante.

 **Insane!Borvine** : I think I know a Susan when I see one.

 **Dante** : I'm telling you, man, I'm not Susan!

 **Insane!Borvine** : You will be when I'm done with you.

 **Dante** : *fearfully* What does that even mean?

 **XXX**

"Guess what, I have flaws. What are they? Oh, I don't know. I sing in the shower. Sometimes I spend too much time assisting the smallfolk. Occasionally, I'll overthrow the government and attempt to kill my father. So sue me... no, don't sue me. That is the opposite of the point that I'm trying to make."

 **~Tracy, probably**

 **XXX**

 **Beowulf** : Can you take down Team EBNE?

 **Skyler** : Surely, you can't be serious!

 **Beowulf** : I am serious. And don't call me Shirley.

 **XXX**

 **Nathan** : *to Elizabeth* If you see Skyler, give him this face.

 **Nathan** : *neutral face*

 **Nathan** : He'll know what it means.

later*

 **Elizabeth** : Oh, and Nathan had this message for you.

 **Elizabeth** : *neutral face*

 **Skyler** : *sighs* The neutral face of displeasure.

 **XXX**

 **Artoria** : Help! I can't swim!

 **Beowulf** : I'll save you!

 **Beowulf** : *proceeds to drown in heavy armor*

 **Severian** : I'll save you!

 **Severian** : *proceeds to drown in agony due to burning skin*

 **Irvine** : *sighs*

 **Irvine** : *proceeds to pull everyone out of the water*

 **Irvine** : I'm surrounded by idiots.

 **XXX**

 **Edward and Borvine** : *watching as a giant Grimm Dragon appears*

 **Edward** : OH YES!!! THIS IS GOING TO BE THE GREATEST FIGHT EVER!!! AND TOTALLY OFF SCREEN!!!

 **XXX**

 **Elizabeth** : Do you think it will work?

 **Nathan** : It has to. We can't hold the Grimm off forever... Well, we can, but I don't want to.

 **XXX**

 **Pamela** : But how did you get tickets?

 **Sora** : Magic.

 **Nefera** : He bribed the ticket vendor.

 **XXX**

 **Beowulf** : I have a foolproof plan.

 **Beowulf** : Skyler! Attack Team EBNE!

 **Skyler** : No!

 **Beowulf** : Well, there went my idea.

 **XXX**

 **Tara** : Why are you so angry all the time?

 **Heinrich** : Why? WHY?! My parents are dead, my teammates are a-holes, and to top it all off, I'm being paired up with a girl I've barely even talked to!!

 **Caitlin** : Aw.

 **XXX**

 **Skyler** : Adam Taurus killed my father.

 **Tracy and Nathan** : Lucky scumbag.

 **XXX**

 **Caitlin** : Where's Beowulf?

 **Artoria** : Oh, probably coming up with a new "genius" plan of his.

meanwhile*

 **Irvine** : Don't say it.

 **Beowulf** : I have a new genius plan!

 **XXX**

 **Nathan** : *to Skyler* You got it rough. Your home has been destroyed, you're about to be murdered, and everyone important to you is dead.

 **Dante** : Hey, I'm still ali-

 **Nathan** : _Everyone important._

 **XXX**

"I wanna bundle you both up in a cute ball and put you in a cute box of cute."

 **~Skyler to Ruby and Oscar, probably**

 **XXX**

 **Nathan** : Look out, Tracy. Look out at all that the light touches. Do you see it?

 **Tracy** : Yeah.

 **Nathan** : All that the light touches... belongs to someone else.

 **XXX**

 **Axel** : Women of Rose's quality are in _short_ supply.

 **Taven** : There are those who think _little_ of her.

 **Rin** : Only a few could _measure_ up to her.

 **Skyler and Yang** : *wipes a tear from their eyes* I'm so proud.

 **XXX**

 **Pamela** : *about Nefera* Are you sure I can't punch her in the face?

 **Tara** : I'm quite sure.

 **Pamela** : What if I just break her nose a little?

 **Tara** : Pamela! No!

 **Nefera** : *mean comment*

 **Tara** :

 **Tara** : *sighs* I'll alert the nurse.

 **XXX**

 **Felix** : Don't worry. I'm a top.

 **Scarlett** : A top?

 **Felix** : An aggressive top. I have never once been submissive. One of the few things I can boast about. I have never even been submissive to a traffic signal.

 **Scarlett** : You really should.

 **Felix** : Never.

 **XXX**

 **Pamela** : What's with all the post it notes?

 **Sora** : Read them.

 **Pamela** : Okay... um... "I love Pamela, I love Pamela, I love-"

 **Pamela** : Do they all say, "I love Pamela"?

 **Sora** : *smiles innocently*

 **Pamela** : ...There's 200 of them?!

 **Sora** : *innocent smile intensifies*

 **Pamela** : Did you spend all night doing this?!

 **Sora** : * **innocent smile intensifies** *

 **XXX**

 **Skyler** : Hey, are you free on Friday? Around 8PM?

 **Hazel** : Yes?

 **Skyler** : And you?

 **Dante** : Yes, I am.

 **Skyler** : Great, because I can't go, so you guys go on without me. Enjoy your date!

 **Skyler** : *walks off*

 **Dante** : Did he just...?

 **XXX**

 **Yang** : I love you.

 **Skyler** : *puns*

 **Yang** : *love intensifies*

 **XXX**

 **Sora** : Michelle, choose who you punch carefully or we could end up getting detention.

 **Michelle** : *punches Sora*

 **Sora** : Ow!

 **Michelle** : There. I have chosen carefully, as you have asked.

 **XXX**

 **Skyler** : This is gonna end up getting us killed, isn't it?

 **Pamela** : Probably.

 **Sapphire** : God will frown upon us this day.

 **Felix** : Well, it's a good thing I swore my allegiance to Satan then.

 **XXX**

 **Skyler** : *to Hazel* Oh my god, that dress looks great.

 **Skyler** : And I bet they would look better on Dante's floor.

 **Dante** : Are you hitting on Hazel... for me?

 **XXX**

 **Nefera** : So... did you catch the pranksters?

 **Tara** : No... They... got away...

 **Nefera** : Really? I figured some random perps would be no match for the worlds greatest detective. Oh wait, no, THAT'S BATMAN. And you're not Batman, are you?

 **Nefera** : You will _never_ be Batman.

 **Tara** : HEY, SHUT UP!!!

 **Tara** : *punches a hole in the wall*

 **Tara** :

 **Tara** : That... cut surprisingly deep... Well played...

 **XXX**

 **Tara** : You look nice, I want to kiss you.

 **Hannibal** : What?

 **Tara** : I SAID IF YOU DIED, I WOULDN'T MISS YOU.

 **XXX**

 **Heinrich** : Woman.

 **Caitlin** : Yes?

 **Heinrich** : Come with me.

 **Caitlin** : Huh? Where to?

 **Heinrich** : To somewhere of my choosing.

 **Caitlin** : *suspicious* Why? What are we doing?

 **Heinrich** : Stop asking questions. It's quite annoying.

 **Caitlin** : Uh... okay...

 **Heinrich** : Also, don't bother making a fuss over what you'll be wearing for the night. I hear women tend to do that a lot and there will be no need for you to do so.

 **Heinrich** : I have already made arrangements for your apparel.

 **Caitlin** : So... You're asking me to go somewhere with you, but won't tell me where it is, and you've also already planned out an outfit for me to wear?

 **Heinrich** : Yes, it does seem I just told you that, doesn't it, woman?

 **Caitlin** : Yeah... I don't know about this... All of it sounds a little strange to me.

 **Heinrich** : You know what, woman?

 **Heinrich** : You are going to say yes, because you really have no choice in the matter.

 **Heinrich** : You will wear what I want you to wear.

 **Heinrich** : And you will like it.

 **Heinrich** : Because I said so.

 **Heinrich** : And you will do as I say.

 **Heinrich** : Also because I'm saying please, and I never say please.

 **XXX**

 **Skyler** : What even are you?!

 **Edward** : Some say my mother was a train. Others say I'm a rejected Godzilla monster too strong for the series canon. But everyone says...

 **Edward** : I'M THE EDWARD!!!!!

 **XXX**

 **Skyler** : So this is it. The final battle.

 **Nathan** : It would appear so.

 **Skyler** : Let's do this!

 **Nathan** : Let's-

After these commercials*

 **Skyler** : WAIT!!! NOOO-

To be continued*

 **XXX**

 **Artoria** : Can I ask a favor?

 **Sapphire** : What?

 **Artoria** : Just once, could you please call me Onee-san?

 **Sapphire** : Who would do that?!

 **XXX**

Grimm invasion*

 **Cronos** : Don't worry guys. Daegal's got this.

 **Daegal** : I got many things. A sword, a black suit, Akira's diary.

 **Daegal** : This? This ain't one of them.

 **XXX**

 **Austin** : Wow. Who would have thought that lightning would work on a robot?

 **Selena** : Everyone. Everyone would have thought that.

 **Tracy** : At least you didn't try to heal it!

 **Caitlin** : Hey...

 **Tracy** : You know what you did!

 **XXX**

 **Isabella** : Now repeat it back to me.

 **Daegal** : I will not hit on Akira.

 **Isabella** : Good.

 **Daegal** : I will not get within close proximity to Akira.

 **Isabella** : Keep going.

 **Daegal** : I won't ask her out before Cronos.

 **Isabella** : Excellent.

 **Isabella** : *walks off*

 **Daegal** :

 **Daegal** : My word. It's just a violin recital.

 **XXX**

 **Sora** : You can't kill Heinrich. He's been like a brother to me. Like there was that one time.. no, he burnt it down.

 **Sora** : Oh, but he did look after that injured man. No, wait, he killed and then robbed him.

 **Sora** : There was... no, no.

 **Sora** :

 **Severian** : Anything?

 **Sora** : Maybe, no, he got arrested that time.

 **Heinrich** : I hate you so much.

 **XXX**

"Dear Nicolas Schnee's Replacement,

I wanted to send you this friendly little letter to inform you of your imminent demise. If you're curious about the frequency of which I've sent these letters, it is merely to instill as much fear as I can. As if basting a turkey. Which I will then proceed to have sex with.

That's right.

I'm going to F*CK the fear turkey.

Subscribe to me on YouTube!

Sincerely,

Skyler Yin"

 **~Skyler once hearing about Jacques Schnee's parenting method, probably**

 **XXX**

 **Skyler** : I'm guessing you don't know how hard it is to break someone's neck.

 **Nathan** : *stops reminiscing* Hmm? No. No idea.

 **Skyler** :

 **XXX**

 **Caitlin** : *blocks Borvine's attack* I'm the protagonist of my life.

 **Heinrich** : That sounds like it should be on a T-Shirt.

 **Caitlin** : *starts healing Hannibal with her Semblance*

 **Insane!Borvine** : Are you healing this crazy guy?!

 **Heinrich** : _And_ interesting...

 **XXX**

 **Hannibal** : Miss Rose, please train me, so that I can become stronger.

 **Rose** : ...Hannibal, have you ever heard of the Worf Effect?

 **Hannibal** : No, I have not.

 **Rose** : It's when a character's _really_ strong, but always loses fights to show how strong the bad guy is.

 **Hannibal** : I am confused. Why are we talking about Austin?

 **Rose** : *laughs hysterically* Okay! Okay! Alright, alright, alright! Just for that, I'll train you. That was cute.

 **Hannibal** : Wait, I don't understand.

 **Rose** : Don't worry about it.

 **XXX**

 **Yang** : Our can opener is broken.

 **Skyler** : So now it's a _can't_ opener?

 **Yang** :

 **Yang** : Is this the summary of our whole relationship?

 **Skyler** : Basically.

 **Yang** : Good.

 **XXX**

 **Nathan** : Don't you walk away from me, Skyler Yin!

 **Skyler** : "Ooh, look at me, I'm Nathan Bourbon. I'm a fugitive and only use people's full names."

 **Skyler** : Get bent, Nathan.

 **XXX**

"That was a haiku. You just haikued me! I feel weird!"

 **~Beowulf, probably**

 **XXX**

 **Beowulf** : You have a Semblance? Only a handful of Huntsmen in history have achieved a Semblance!

 **Skyler** : And by a handful, you mean _every Huntsman alive._

 **XXX**

 **Pamela** : So, the people of Ebonvale are dead?

 **Rose** : Every last one of them. Except for that Edward kid. It's not like they have an army...

 **Rose** : Hidden...

 **Rose** : Waiting...

 **Rose** : In the shadows...

 **Pamela** : That's stupid. Ebonvale is stupid.

 **XXX**

 **Yang** : When you said you'd do "magic in bed", this isn't exactly what I imagined. I mean, I'm proud of the pun, but-

 **Skyler** : *holds up an eight of hearts* Is this your card?

 **Yang** : *softly* Holy crap.

 **XXX**

 **Heinrich** : Woman.

 **Caitlin** : What?

 **Heinrich** : Dismiss any upcoming plans you may have scheduled for Friday night.

 **Caitlin** : Whhhyyyy? I was going shopping with Pamela!

 **Heinrich** : Pamela Nicholson?

 **Caitlin** : Yeah.

 **Heinrich** : Woman. She is trash!

 **Caitlin** : No, she's not! She's one of my best friends!

 **Heinrich** : Don't argue with me. I'm more than capable of identifying who is and is not trash.

 **Heinrich** : As for the "shopping" bit, that will need to wait.

 **Caitlin** : Why can't whatever you're planning with me wait?

 **Heinrich** : Simply because I should be higher up on your list of priorities than "shopping with Pamela".

 **Heinrich** : I think we both know that.

 **Caitlin** : But Heinrich!!

 **Heinrich** : Woman. I tell you are upset.

 **Heinrich** : And there is no need for that.

 **Heinrich** : I assure you, it will be a night of what you humans call "fun".

 **Heinrich** : In fact, woman, I will not allow you to not have an enjoyable time.

 **Caitlin** : You won't allow me?

 **Heinrich** : It will be impossible for you to not have a good time by the end of the date anyway.

 **Caitlin** : Why's that?

 **Heinrich** : Well, you'll be accompanied by me. That on its own should be enough to convince you, woman.

 **Caitlin** :

 **Caitlin** : Do you even know what I like to do?

 **Heinrich** : Well, I do have prior knowledge that you take an interest in interfering with fights, asking obvious questions, and slapping me when you are losing an argument.

 **Caitlin** : U-Uhhh...

 **Heinrich** : Good, we will just go off of that then.

 **Heinrich** : See you tonight, woman.

 **XXX**

 **Nathan** : Uh oh.

 **Skyler** : Don't tell me. We're about to go over a huge waterfall.

 **Nathan** : Yep.

 **Skyler** : Sharp rocks at the bottom?

 **Nathan** : Most likely.

 **Skyler** :

 **Skyler** : Bring it on.

 **XXX**

 **Nefera** : Pull the lever, Borvine!

 **Borvine** : *pulls a lever*

 **Nefera** : *falls through a trapdoor* WRONG LEVEEEEEEEEeeeeeerrrrrrrr...

 **Calm!Borvine** : Oh...

a few minutes later*

 **Nefera** : *comes out of another door, covered in water and a Beowolf biting into her leg*

 **Nefera** : *yanks the Beowolf off with a kick* Why do we even have that lever?!

 **XXX**

"TRAITOR!!!"

 **~Skyler to Nathan, probably**

 **XXX**

 **Hazel** : *walks into the dorm*

 **Skyler and Dante** : *with party hats and a cake* Happy Birthday!!!

 **Hazel** : *confused* It's not my birthday.

 **Skyler and Dante** : *stuffing their faces with cake* SHUT THE F*CK UP!!!!!

 **XXX**

 **Skyler** : Rose walked up, ripped out Austin's skull, and beat him to death with it.

 **Dante** : Wait a second, she beat him to death with his own skull? That doesn't seem physically possible.

 **Skyler** : That's exactly what Austin kept screaming.

flashback*

 **Austin** : *being hit in the face with his own skull by Rose* THIS DOESN'T SEEM PHYSICALLY POSSIBLE!!!

 **XXX**

 **Dante** : That whole thing in Vacuo... You didn't really beat a guy to death with his own skull, right?

 **Dante** : I mean, that's literally impossible.

 **Dante** : Skyler was just messing with us. Right?

 **Dante** : Rose?

 **Rose** : Don't go down this road, Dante.

 **XXX**

 **Skyler** : Hey, Dante. I've got a question.

 **Dante** : Sure, what is it?

 **Skyler** : So, I've got a thing with Yang.

 **Dante** : Of course, you two are dating, continue.

 **Skyler** : Yeah, well, there's also that Pamela chick, who I think is also into me.

 **Dante** : So you're wondering which one to stick with?

 **Skyler** : Nah man, Yang's the only one for me. Pamela would be a side chick at best.

 **Walker** : *not even looking up from his book* How chivalrous.

 **Skyler** : I know, right?

 **Skyler** : Anyways, I was thinking that if it ends up like one of Blake's books, and I have sex with both at the same time, will I lose my virginity twice? Will I reach negative one virginity? Is that a thing?

 **Dante** :

 **Dante** :

 **Skyler** : What?

 **Dante** : No, I'm thinking about it. Man, that's a good question...

 **XXX**

 **Skyler** : *loses a fight to Yang* That was not a confidence booster...

 **Yang** : You did very well. You lasted longer this time.

 **Yang** : *to everyone else* I meant in training of course.

 **Yang** : He's very proficient when we have se-

 **Skyler** : YANG!!!

 **XXX**

 **Tara** : Okay guys, we don't know what it says in Hannibal's book, but let's open it.

 **Tara** : *opens book*

 **Michelle** : It says "tell Tara how I feel about her and hopefully not screw it up".

 **Pamela** : Well, that ruined the surprise now.

 **Tara** : *starts speed reading* HOW DOES HE FEEL?!?!

 **Pamela** : NO, TARA, HE NEEDS TO BE A MAN AND TELL YOU!!!

 **Tara** : I MUST KNOW!!!

 **XXX**

 **Skyler** : Dante, what is the one thing I tell you every morning?

 **Dante** : Wake up.

 **Skyler** : No, the other thing.

 **Dante** : For the love of God, stop sleeping naked.

 **XXX**

 **Michelle** : Oh, complain, complain! You know, when life gives you lemons-

 **Sora** : I COMPLAIN ABOUT THE LEMONS!!!

 **XXX**

 **Felix** : *reaches out to Scarlett* I feel like hugging somebody!

 **Scarlett** : I can kill you in eight different ways.

 **Felix** : *swiftly retracts hands* Yes ma'am!

 **XXX**

 **Dante** : So this is my full potential?

 **Rose** : Yup.

 **Dante** : I don't feel that different.

 **Rose** : It wasn't that much.

 **Dante** : So then it's-

 **Rose** : _All downhill from here._

 **Dante** : Like Austin...

 **Rose** : I don't know what this "Austin" is, but it sounds disappointing.

 **XXX**

 **Tara** : What are you two Barbies crying about?

 **Michelle** : What the-?!

 **Pamela** : Tara?! We thought you were dead!!

 **Tara** : Nonsense. I was merely napping.

 **Michelle** : But how did you get out of there?! I tied you up and poured concrete on the grave! Just in case you came back as a zombie.

 **Tara** : Yes, but you made one crucial mistake: You left me with my spoon.

 **Michelle** : No!!

 **Tara** : That's right! I _ate_ my way out. The soft earth was like a delicious butterscotch brownie to me.

 **XXX**

 **Insane!Borvine** : And Sampson said, "With a donkey's jawbone, I have made donkeys of them. With a donkey's jawbone, I have killed a thousand men."

 **Calm!Borvine** : *sighs*

 **Insane!Borvine** : What?

 **Calm!Borvine** : It's... it's nothing. Forget it.

 **Insane!Borvine** : No no, you sighed! That's not nothing.

 **Calm!Borvine** : Dude, I know what you're going for. Bible-quoting serial killer. It's a great motif. Classic.

 **Calm!Borvine** : But, it's a big book. They're not all gonna be gems.

 **XXX**

 **Sora** : *trying to be good for once* Excuse me, sir. I believe you dropped your wallet.

 **Sora** : *tries to hand Dante the wallet*

 **Dante** : That's not my wallet.

 **Sora** : *confused* But I saw you drop it.

 **Dante** : It's not my wallet.

 **Sora** : *pulls ID out of wallet* Aren't you, Dante Williams?

 **Dante** : Yup.

 **Sora** : And this is your ID.

 **Dante** : Yup.

 **Sora** : I found this ID in this wallet. And if that's the case, this must be your wallet.

 **Dante** : That makes sense to me.

 **Sora** : Then take it.

 **Dante** : It's not my wallet.

 **Sora** : *outraged screaming*

 **XXX**

"Oh, you sweet, naive girl. I haven't even _begun_ to pressure you two. I've already written my best man speech at your wedding. I'm gonna need you to get married on a farm, a lot of my jokes rely on that."

 **~Skyler to Hazel about Dante, probably**

 **XXX**

 **Scarlett** : If that guy comes anywhere near Ava, I'll gladly shove my fist up his as-

 **Ava** : LANGUAGE.

 **Scarlett** : I'll gladly forcibly place thy hand in a clenched position up his arse.

 **XXX**

"Don't worry. Life isn't that hard if you've got a good head on your shoulders, and a couple of freshly sharpened knives."

 **~Scarlett, probably**

 **XXX**

 **Sapphire** : *sees Rin and Axel holding hands* So, who finally confessed?

 **Rin** : It was me. I made sure it was short and sweet.

 **Axel** : Short and sweet?!

 **Axel** : You yelled, "Listen here, you little sh*t, I have feelings for you, and I know you have feelings for me too. So it's about freaking time we acknowledge them." and then proceeded to straddle me, all while drunk at the door of the dormroom.

 **XXX**

 **Skyler** : I am so sorry, you guys! We are actually a lot cooler than this!!

 **Michelle** : Are you actually?

 **Skyler** :

 **Skyler** : No!! We are not!!!

 **XXX**

"Ever since I met you, I have done the best I could to mentor you. Have I been perfect? No. Do I know anything about children? No! Should I have picked up a book on parenting? PROBABLY!!! Where was I going with this? I had a point."

 **~Sapphire to Skyler, probably**

 **XXX**

 **Felix** : What took you so long to answer your Scroll?

 **Scarlett** : My fingers were covered in blood, so the touchscreen wouldn't work.

 **Felix** :

 **Felix** : Alright then...

 **XXX**

 **Insane!Borvine** : So what's the plan? We just go in all like "bang bang" and free EBNE?

 **Nefera** : What was that noise?

 **Insane!Borvine** : Fighting noises.

 **Sora** : No, Borvine, I think you mean "swoosh whoosh whoosh".

 **Insane!Borvine** : That sounds like water.

 **Heinrich** : Technically, it's more like "clank clank".

 **Nefera** : Okay, enough with the bad sound affects. Besides, it's more like "swish swish".

 **Tracy** : *over radio* FOCUS.

 **XXX**

 **Michelle** : I was there. You were a crap fighter, loser.

 **Felix** : *pouts* Awww, I was? But I still got a hit or two on the Ogre!

 **Michelle** : Nope. It took everything in my power to stop you from being killed... which is probably why I didn't realize how undeniably appealing you were until afterwards.

 **Felix** : *jaw drops in shock*

 **Michelle** : So appealing that I had to use all my strategic acumen to get us this moment so I could try to entrap you in a relationship.

 **Felix** : So... Wait, you find incompetence a _turn-on_?!

 **Michelle** : Only from you.

 **Felix** : *bewildered*

 **Felix** : If I'd known that, I would've pretended to be stupid a lot sooner-MFPH!!!

 **Michelle** : *tackle-kisses Felix*

 **XXX**

 **Isabella** : I'm not drunk.

 **Akira** : Yes, you are.

 **Isabella** : I AM NOT DRUNK!!!

 **Akira** : Then can you tell the time?

 **Isabella** : Yes.

 **Isabella** : *turns to the nearest clock* I AM NOT DRUNK!!!

 **Akira** :

 **XXX**

 **Felix** : Michelle is an oven.

 **Pamela** : Explain.

 **Felix** : She's hot and she roasts me.

 **XXX**

 **Hayden** : I have a joke for you.

 **Scarlett** : Okay...?

 **Hayden** : The government of Vacuo is excellent and uses your tax dollars efficiently.

 **Hayden** : *giggles*

 **XXX**

 **Guard** : Welcome to Junior's Night Club, how tough are you?

 **Skyler** : How tough am I? How tough am I?! I cut my girlfriend's hair once!

 **Guard** : Yeah, so?

 **Skyler** : _My girlfriend is Yang Xiao Long._

 **Guard** : R-right this way, sir!!

 **XXX**

 **Skyler** : *coming up with a way to ambush EBNE and the White Fang* Come on, Dante, you've gotta create a diversion!

 **Dante** : What do you want me to do? Dress in a drag and do the hula?

a few moments later*

 **Dante** : *out in the open wearing Hawaiian attire and dancing* LUAU!!!

 **XXX**

 **Felix** : Ava is missing! Can you find her?!

 **Scarlett** : What, do you think I have her microchipped or something?

 **Felix** : Well, do you?

 **Scarlett** :

 **Scarlett** : Yeah, hang on...

 **XXX**

during the battle with the Ogre*

 **Hazel** : *clothes are ripped*

 **Dante** : *teasingly* You've always been a girl when it comes to me, Hazel.

 **Hazel** :

 **Hazel** : *angrily rips off shirt dramatically* IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH BEING A GIRL?!?!

 **Skyler and Dante** : *fearfully* Oh crap...

 **Skyler** : *starts taking off duster* Hazel, take my jacket!

 **Dante** : We're facing what's basically the second coming of Satan, and you're worried about her breasts?!

 **Skyler** : No, but if I make an offering, maybe she'll spare me!!

 **XXX**

"CONFESS TO YOUR CRIMES, STALE END PIECE OF WHITE BREAD!!!"

 **~Sapphire to Artoria, probably**

 **XXX**

 **Sora** : I eat pieces of crap like you for breakfast!

 **Michelle** : You eat crap for breakfast?

 **XXX**

 **Skyler** : We can't stop the Ogre with our bare hands!

 **Dante** : Yeah, we need some gloves.

 **XXX**

 **Michelle** : I don't do relationships.

 **Felix** : *exists*

 **Michelle** : Sh*t.

 **XXX**

 **Austin** : Selena!! Tracy attacked me again!!

 **Selena** : Tracy, what did I tell you?

 **Tracy** : I didn't do anything!

 **Selena** : TRACY!!!

 **Tracy** : HE WAS TALKING ABOUT HIS IDEALS, I COULDN'T JUST STAND THERE!!!

 **XXX**

 **Akira** : *holding up a fancy bottle* Is this whiskey or perfume?

 **Isabella** : *grabs it and drinks it all* It's perfume.

 **XXX**

 **Dante** : We're about to die, Michelle. Do you really want your last words to be sarcastic?

 **Michelle** : *sarcastically* Nooooo!!

 **XXX**

 **Sapphire** : Axel, I'm making a short film, and I want you to play the role of my father.

 **Axel** : I don't want to be your father.

 **Sapphire** : Perfect, you already know your lines!

 **XXX**

 **Caitlin** : Hi there! My name's Caitlin! It's nice to meet you!

 **Heinrich** : I'm Heinrich. It's also very nice to meet you.

 **Austin** : * **triggered** *

 **XXX**

 **Hazel** : *to Dante* Would you like to stay for dinner?

 **Kendra** : *in the background* WOULD YOU LIKE TO STAY FOREVER?!?!

 **XXX**

 **Skyler** : *returns after fighting a shapeshifter*

 **Nathan** : *raises weapon*

 **Skyler** : HEY HEY HEY!!! It's me!!

 **Nathan** : Prove it.

 **Skyler** : You're a d*ck.

 **Nathan** : *lowers weapon* Okay.

 **XXX**

 **Hazel** : Mom, these are my teammates, Skyler, Dante, and Walker.

 **Skyler, Dante, and Walker** : Hello, ma'am.

 **Kendra** : It's wonderful to finally meet you all! I've heard great things about you three in the letters my daughter sent home. I have so many things to show you.

 **Hazel** : Gee, Mom, do you really have to show them your fighting moves?

 **Kendra** : Fighting moves? I'm talking about your baby pictures!

 **Hazel** :

 **Hazel** : MOM, WHERE THE HECK IS THE PHOTO ALBUM, I NEED TO BURN IT!!!

 **Kendra** : Nice try, Hazel, but I've hidden it! Come on, boys, I'll make some tea!

 **Skyler** : I like her!

 **Dante** : Me too!

 **Walker** : Make it three.

 **Hazel** : *groans in misery*

 **XXX**

 **Rin** : Come on guys!! We can beat these Grimm!!

 **Edward, Hazel, and Beowulf** : YEAH!!!

 **Ogre of Grimm** : *roars*

 **Edward, Hazel, Beowulf, and Rin** : *silence*

 **XXX**

years after the fall of Salem*

 **Skyler** : Yang... I can't believe I'm saying this, but... You are the best thing that's happened to me in my entire life. You've been my best friend since birth, and my girlfriend for many years now... We've suffered through a lot, but survived it all. You're the love of my life... Would you marry me?

 **Yang** : *tears up* Skyler... I...

 **Sapphire** : *pops up* NOW HOLD UP.

 **Skyler and Yang** : SAPPHIRE?!?!

 **Sapphire** : Before you say yes, Yang, I've got some questions to ask you.

 **Yang** : M-Me?

 **Sapphire** : How good are you for him? Can you cook? Are you smart and loyal?

 **Skyler** : Sapphire, you are not my mother.

 **Sapphire** : LET ME HAVE THIS MOMENT.

 **Yang** : Yes, I can cook, and you know me already!! Why are you asking?!

 **Sapphire** : *looks Yang up and down* You've got yourself a good girl, Skyler.

 **Skyler** : Um... I know?

 **Sapphire** : Alright, you have my blessings.

 **Yang** : Sapphire... can you please get off my bed?

 **Sapphire** : But it's comfy...

 **XXX**

"Give a man a bro, and he'll chill for a day. Teach a man to chill, and he'll have bros for life."

 **~Dante, probably**

 **XXX**

 **Judge** : You are sentenced to death. You will be hung.

 **Michelle** : *from the back* HE'S ALREADY HUNG!!!

 **Felix** : Your Honor, uncuff me so I can high five my wife.

 **XXX**

 **Hayden** : How did you find me?

 **Felix** : Well, I saw the huge explosion and thought, "I wonder who that could be."

 **XXX**

 **Tara** : Oh my! Scarlett, look at this! This katana: carbon steel, it weighs nothing! Sharp enough to cut marble like butter!

 **Scarlett** : You should buy that! What do you think of this armor? Very durable, but light as a feather. Not only that, it's flexible!

 **Tara** : How much does it cost?

 **Scarlett** : 10,000 lien...

 **Tara** : Hehe, guess who got a job done recently and was paid with triple the amount?

 **Scarlett** : NO.

 **Tara** : YES.

 **Hannibal** : *outside of the shop* This is definitely not the "girl shopping" I imagined...

 **XXX**

 **Dante** : *holds out hand to Hazel*

 **Hazel** : *holds Dante's hand*

 **Dante** : I was going for a high five, but this is BETTER.

 **XXX**

 **Ava** : Where are you going?

 **Felix** : To either get ice cream or commit a felony.

 **Ava** :

 **Felix** : I'll decide in the car.

 **XXX**

 **Skyler** : So, what's our level of confidence in this plan?

 **Nathan** : Well, on a scale of one to ten, ten being "we kick butt", and one being "it laughs at us while we're on fire and naked"-

 **Skyler** : Maybe you should lie to me...

 **XXX**

 **Pamela** : *unbuttoning shirt* Man, it's so hot in here!

 **Skyler** : I know, but why are you unbuttoning _my_ shirt?

 **XXX**

 **Heinrich** : *screaming*

 **Caitlin** : What is it and why are you on the counter?

 **Heinrich** : *points* A SPIDER. IT'S DEADLY.

 **Caitlin** : *looks down and picks up spider* How did a tarantula get into my room?

 **Heinrich** : KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT-

 **Caitlin** : It's just a bug, though...

 **Caitlin** : He's so fuzzy, touch it.

 **Heinrich** : UM, NO.

 **Caitlin** : TOUCH IT.

 **Heinrich** : *running away* NONONONO!!!!!

 **Caitlin** : *running after him* COME ON, HE ISN'T THAT BAD.

 **Heinrich** : PLEASE NO!!!

one hour later*

 **Heinrich** : *has the spider on his head* OH MY GOD.

 **Caitlin** : His name is Patrick.

 **Caitlin** : He is our pet now.

 **Heinrich** : *whimpers*

 **XXX**

"Shall I get a step stool so you can look me in the eyes when you threaten me?"

 **~Skyler to Rose, probably**

 **XXX**

 **SHDW, STAR, and PHTM** : *on their way to Vacuo*

 **Sapphire** : *singing* Life's like a road that you travel on~. When there's one day here and the next day gone ~.

 **Pamela** : Are you singing, Sapphire?

 **Sapphire** : Yeah!! Join me!!

 **Pamela** : I am horrible at sing-

 **Walker** : *singing* Sometimes you bend and sometimes you stand~. Sometimes you turn your back to the wind ~.

 **Hazel** : *singing* There's a world outside every darkened door~. Where blues won't haunt you anymore ~.

 **Axel** : *singing* Where the brave are free and lovers soar~. Come ride with me to the distant shore ~.

 **Michelle** : *singing* We won't hesitate~. To break down the garden gate~. There's not much time left today ~.

 **Skyler** : Let's sing the end together!!

 **Skyler and Pamela** : *singing* Life is a highway~! I wanna ride it all night long~! If you're going my way~. I wanna drive it all night long ~!

 **XXX**

 **Tara** : Pamela tends to look on the bright side of things.

 **Pamela** : *rolling around in a meadow* Yay, grass!

 **XXX**

 **Hayden** : How can someone say Scarlett is evil? She's the most precious, soft little soul.

 **Scarlett** : *wipes blood off her face* YEAH, I'M ADORABLE.

 **XXX**

 **Michelle** : *about Rin and Axel* Who would most likely confess while drunk?

 **Pamela** : Rin, for sure.

 **Sapphire** : Yes, she would.

 **Rin** : I feel like my image is being dirtied here.

 **Michelle** : Not as dirty as Axel and you will be once you get that boy in bed.

 **XXX**

 **Insane!Borvine** : *to Hannibal* I will get what you will never have. I'm gonna give Tara the halberd. And this...

 **Insane!Borvine** : *holds up his weapon* is not the halberd.

 **Insane!Borvine** : *walks off*

 **Hannibal** :

 **Hannibal** :

 **Insane!Borvine** : *walks back and points down* The halberd is my penis...

 **XXX**

 **Edward** : *thinking* Jailbreak? _Jailbreak?_ Jailbreak...

 **Edward** : Jailbreak.

 **BNSH** : *breaks out EBNE*

 **Edward** : *singing loudly* LET'S START A RIOT~!!! A RIOT~!!! LET'S START A RIOT~!!!

 **XXX**

 **Auriel** : Felix! You have Grimm behind you! Kill them like the rest.

 **Felix** : Those aren't Grimm, they're my Faunus teammates.

 **Auriel** :

 **Auriel** : Kill them like the rest.

 **XXX**

 **Axel** : Now will you show me what's inside your secret box?!

 **Rin** : No, Axel!! That's for me to know and for you to never find out!! You might be an open book, Axel, but I'm a bit more complicated than that. _The inner machinations of my mind are an enigma..._

in Rin's mind*

 **Chibi Rin** : *smacks Chibi Dante*

 **XXX**

 **Ava** : I sense an explosion...

 **Akira** : Again? It's always explosions with you. Why can't we ever-

giant explosion*

 **Hayden** : Hello!

 **XXX**

 **Brittany** : Can we talk about what just happened?

 **Elizabeth** : I named it.

 **Nathan** : Yeah, we told you not to do that as we were killing it.

 **Elizabeth** : Its name was Sebastian.

 **XXX**

 **Skyler** : Three questions: One, where did Adam go? Two, why did he kill the president? Three, how did he get in?

 **Nathan** : One, I do not know. Two, I do not care. And three! I believe Uncle Frederick's daughter works at the front desk.

 **Skyler** : Your family is weird.

 **Nathan** : You have no idea.

 **Frederick** : *in a helicopter* I'm taking this to the moon, and you can't stop me!!

 **Nathan** : *sighs*

 **XXX**

 **Severian** : Now, who's going to check outside-

 **Beowulf and Artoria** : Not it!

 **Severian** :

 **Severian** : Neither one of you are as dumb as you let on to be.

 **XXX**

"Never hesitate to reach for the last beer or the last slice of pizza. Just not both. I mean, come on, that's just mean."

 **~Felix, probably**

 **XXX**

"A real man likes his steak the way he likes his women: breathing."

 **~I don't know, maybe Dante?**

 **XXX**

 **Skyler** : *singing* Makin' my way downtown, walkin' fast~.

 **Sapphire** : Is that my beautiful son?! Skyler!!

 **Skyler** : Walking faster~!!

 **XXX**

 **Skyler** : Look, Nathan, I'm going home. So unless you plan on speaking to the Mantle royalty on behalf of Vale, I don't give a-

 **Nathan** : *one-shots a Death Stalker*

 **Skyler** :

 **Skyler** : You have my attention.

 **XXX**

 **Taven** : Tara!! Explain yourself!! Why are you going with the Ragyo Kiryuin?!

 **Tara** : *incoherent mumbling* JUSTICE *incoherent mumbling*.

 **XXX**

 **Skyler** : Whoa!! That girl just manipulated plant life!! Hey, you! Girl!!

 **Pamela** : *starts walking away*

 **Skyler** : Hey!! I'm talking to you!! You want... chocolate?

 **Pamela** : *freezes* ...What was that?

 **Skyler** : You want some chocolate~?

 **Pamela** : Uh... yeah.

 **XXX**

 **Beowulf** : Pamela... Puppies... are... not... depressing. There, was that happy?

 **Pamela** : It's progress.

 **XXX**

 **Skyler** : I hope you brought your first aid kit, Selena. This is gonna be over so quickly, we won't even have time to play Sandcastle Kingdoms.

 **Selena** : The crap's a "Sandcastle Kingdoms"?

 **Skyler** : It's my theme song that keeps playing in my head that starts out with a bunch of random beeping, but it's all a huge metaphor for how a king knows nothing about what he's... you know what? Forget it.

 **Skyler** : *activates Lightning Dust*

Sandcastle Kingdoms by NateWantsToBattle starts playing*

 **Skyler** : You hear that song in the background? Sandcastle Kingdoms.

 **Selena** : Meta.

 **XXX**

 **Artoria** : Fine, I admit it, I still can't swim! I never took those lessons at the community pool.

 **Irvine** : Artoria, you promised!

 **Artoria** : They wanted to put me in the beginner's class with the little kids! I can't be swimming around with a bunch of five year olds! They can be so cruel when they sense weakness...

 **Severian** : That's why, on the first day, you have to beat up the biggest one in the yard!

 **Beowulf** : Severian, that's prison.

 **Severian** : Only if you let it be.

 **XXX**

 **Cronos** : Akira, I have a confession, and I can only tell you now, when we're alone.

 **Akira** : *ripping off her clothes* What is it, Cronos?

 **Cronos** : I cheated on my test today.

 **Akira** : *now naked* Oh... I see... Excuse me, I'm off to take a... shower... yeah.

 **XXX**

 **Akira** : Cronos... I've got this... itch that... that I just can't scratch without you...

 **Cronos** : Like, right in the middle of your back? Yeah, I hate those.

 **Felix** : *looks into camera like he's in The Office*

 **XXX**

 **Hayden** : I'm terrified my Semblance is going to get me and everyone I love killed.

 **Michelle** :

 **Michelle** : Well crap, I don't know how to mock that.

 **Michelle** : *gasps* Oh God, that's never happened before!!

 **Hayden** : Well, maybe this is something you don't need to mock.

 **Michelle** : Uh huh, okay. But then what's the point of other people if not to mock them.

 **Hayden** : You know, I'm starting to see why people think you're an a*hole.

 **Michelle** : People think I'm an a*hole?!

 **XXX**

 **Beowulf** : *breaks Nathan's weapon*

 **Nathan** : That weapon was my baby!! Why would you do that?! Would you do that to someone else's baby?!

 **Beowulf** : You mean would I slam a baby into another baby to test its durability?

 **Beowulf** : No, that's not something I would _typically_ do...

 **XXX**

 **Auriel** : Do you, perchance, have a Tumblr?

 **Felix** : *dressed in all black with cigarettes in his mouth, nose, and ears* How can you tell?

 **XXX**

 **Hazel** : Is there a word that's a mix between angry and sad?

 **Walker** : Malcontent, disgruntled, miserabl-

 **Dante** : Smad.

 **XXX**

 **Nathan** : Why is Rose on Edward's shoulders?

 **Brittany** : She likes to feel tall.

 **XXX**

 **Felix** : "hacker voice" I'm in.

 **Akira** : I don't think you're supposed to say "hacker voice".

 **XXX**

 **Nathan** : You're being weirdly reckless...

 **Skyler** : *shrugs* That's the SHDW Way.

 **Dante** : I thought the SHDW Way was a toasted bagel with grape jelly.

 **Skyler** : That's the SHDW Breakfast Way.

 **XXX**

"With great power comes... a ton of weird crap that you are not prepared to deal with."

 **~Rose to Skyler, probably**

 **XXX**

 **Dante** : *appears in Hazel's field of vision*

 **Hazel** : *thinking* My favorite human has arrived. He is cute and smart and my favorite. I must greet him in a manner indicative of my appreciation for his existence.

 **Hazel** : Hey, nerd.

 **XXX**

 **Edward** : WHY ARE THERE SO MANY DEAD ENDS?!

 **Elizabeth** : They're called Frustration Nooks! Team ASTC built them to increase frustration!

 **Edward** : THEY'RE STUPID.

 **Elizabeth** : Like Team ASTC.

 **Edward** : *kicks the wall, cracking it* This whole place is STUPID!!!

 **Skyler** : *on the other side of the wall and sees the crack form*

 **Edward** : ALL I WANT IS TO FIND THE STUPID PEOPLE, IN THIS STUPID PLACE, AND FIGHT A STUPID FIGHT, AND THESE STUPID NOOKS ARE STUPID, STUPID, STUPIIIIIDDDD!!!!!

 **Skyler** : Hey... everything okay over there?

 **Edward** : NO, IT'S NOT!!!!

 **Edward** : *somewhat calms down* Hey, man, sorry! It's been a rough day...

 **Skyler** : Tight... we all have them.

 **Edward** : I just want to fight people so badly!!

 **Skyler** : You'll find them. You know what they say... What you're looking for is somewhere else.

 **Edward** : You don't understand. If I don't fight, I'll _die_.

 **Skyler** : What?

 **Edward** : If I don't fight, I _die_. It's a serious medical condition. It's called Senninitus.

 **Skyler** :

 **Edward** :

 **Skyler** : Good luck, man. I'm off to find Ironwood.

 **Edward** : That's where the guy I'm looking for is going!!

 **Skyler** : *panicked* THAT'S PROBABLY A COINCIDENCE...

 **Edward** : Strange that you're headed there... since...

first notes of Ready to Die by Andrew W.K. start playing*

 **Skyler** : Is that music?

 **Skyler** : Are you playing music?

 **Edward** : Time to fill my prescription...

 **Edward** : *bursts through the wall*

Ready to Die by Andrew W.K. intensifies*

 **Edward** : THEY CALL IT THERAPEUTIC A*-WHUPPIN'!!!!!

 **XXX**

 **Dante** : Man, I really like Hazel.

 **Dante** : I better show her how much she means to me.

 **Dante** : *sends her a meme at 3am*

 **XXX**

 **Skyler** : *does something useful*

 **Rose** : *ruffles his hair* Good job, kid.

 **Sapphire** : *tackle-grabs Skyler* HE'S MY SON. STAY AWAY.

 **Skyler** : *whispers* What the heck is going on...?

 **XXX**

 **Stryder** : Who are you?

 **Rhode** : I'm a protagonist!

 **Stryder** : What kind of fool do you take me for?!

 **Stryder** : *points to Tyler* He's a protagonist!

 **Stryder** : *points to Skyler* He's a protagonist!

 **Stryder** : *points to Kato* He's a protagonist!

 **Stryder** : *points to Kuro* He's a protagonist!

 **Stryder** : *points to Rhode* You're a protagonist!

 **Stryder** : *points to himself* _I'm_ a protagonist!!

 **Stryder** : Are there any other protagonists I should know about?!

 **Me** : Hello?

 **Stryder** :

 **Stryder** : I'm out of here.

 **XXX**

 **Salem** : I have a secret to confess, Heinrich. I may have been just the _tiniest_ bit bored.

 **Heinrich** : I am genuinely taken aback. _Genuinely_.

 **Salem** : Go inform the other minions they no longer need to call me by my many clever, underplayed titles.

 **Heinrich** : As you wish, Lady Former Smash Master Kiryuin.

 **XXX**

 **Dante** : It appears to be time to use my secret technique.

 **Skyler** : No! You can't mean-

 **Dante** : Yes! Secret Technique-

 **Dante** : *turns around and runs* Run Away!

 **XXX**

 **Irvine** : *performs tea ceremony*

 **Monk** : *drinks* This is terrible.

 **Irvine** : Really?

 **Monk** : Yes. Yes, quite terrible. It has all the necessary ingredients, but it lacks the most important ingredient: balance.

 **Severian** : THAT'S FORTUNE COOKIE NONSENSE!!!

 **XXX**

"How did all these squares make a circle?! I just- No, no. It's fine. It doesn't bother me. It doesn't bother me. It bothers me. It bothers me a lot! I'm leaving!!"

 **~Nathan, probably**

 **XXX**

 **Skyler** : I told Taiyang to chill. He said "I am chill", then I said "I thought you were Dad". I dad-joked Taiyang! I am the revolution!

 **Taiyang** : Hi, revolution. I'm dad.

 **Skyler** : Gosh dang it.

 **Yang** : *places her hand on Skyler's shoulder* You still have much to learn, young grasshopper.

 **XXX**

 **Skyler** : Murphy's Law states that anything that can go wrong will go wrong. But have you heard of Cole's Law? It's sliced cabbage.

 **Walker** : Somebody, please stop him.

 **XXX**

 **Ironwood** : Sapphire, your lawyer may make your case now.

 **Taven** : General, my client is trapped inside a penny.

 **Ironwood** : What?

 **Taven** : She's in a cent.

 **Ironwood** : You're going to jail with her.

 **XXX**

 **Tara** : Are you ever serious?

 **Michelle** : Sorry, I use humor to deflect my insecurities.

 **Michelle** : Plus, I'm hilarious, so don't hate.

 **XXX**

 **Beowulf** : And that is how the cookie fumbles!

 **Nathan** : It's _crumbles_.

 **Beowulf** : Oh, like Mantle!

 **Nathan** : Can we, not, right now?!

 **Beowulf** : I'm Atlesian, so... no.

 **XXX**

 **Ironwood** : Welcome to Military School! All of this training will probably be useless since most of you will die anyways.

 **Ironwood** : Characters! Introduce yourselves!

 **Dante** : I'm an Internet meme!

 **Tara** : I have a great butt.

 **Auriel** : I'm going to be forgotten!

 **Austin** : I'm going to be alive!

silence*

 **Felix** : *in the background* TOO SOON!!!

 **Selena** : Well, I'm going to be an actual interesting charact-

 **Skyler** : Shut up, Selena. Come back when you're a main character!

RIP SELENA SCREENTIME*

 **Selena** : Hey, hold on a second, I got screentime!

 **Austin** : Don't listen to him! You're _my_ main charact-

 **Selena** : Shut up, Austin! Come back when you're not a disposable character!

 **Felix** : *in the background* TOO SOON!!!

 **XXX**

 **Ironwood** : I have an absolute foolproof plan to lure Tracy in.

 **Selena** : What's the plan?

later*

 **Caitlin** : Tracy, come with us, please please please?!

 **Tracy** : No.

 **Caitlin** : IT DIDN'T WORK!!!

 **XXX**

 **Akira** : You tricked me!

 **Felix** : No, I deceived you. "Tricked" makes it sound like we have a playful relationship.

 **XXX**

 **ATUM** : *flying away from Griffons*

 **Uriel** : If they take me, you better shoot me!

 **Meta** : *aims White Death*

 **Uriel** : Well, don't shoot me first!

 **XXX**

 **Austin** : Do you want to lead this team!?

 **Tracy** : Yes!

 **Austin** : Oh. Well... you can't.

 **XXX**

 **Dante** : Everyone better strap in, since we're going to have a rough landing.

 **Skyler** : Define "rough landing".

 **Dante** : "Oh God, oh God, we're all going to die"?

 **XXX**

 **Sora** : I can't believe how easy that was.

 **Nefera** : And all because they thought you were from urban development.

 **Borvine** : Yeah I don't know why... they would... think that... That racist cu-

 **XXX**

 **Elizabeth** : Can we keep him?

 **Edward** : You should listen to the girl with the butt. She seems smart.

 **Brittany** : Eh...

 **Edward** : Don't listen to the boob girl. She seems disrespectful.

 **Nathan** : I like this guy.

 **Edward** : I'm splendid!

 **XXX**

 **Ironwood** : So can you tell us what happened at Ebonvale?

 **Hazel** : Oh sure. My mom told me.

flashback*

 **Hazel** : Hey mom, what happened at Ebonvale?

 **Kendra** : Oh nothing much, just GO READ THE FREAKING FANFICTION.

present*

 **Ironwood** : Curses. Every time.

 **XXX**

 **Brittany** : Nathan, you already have an apprentice with Elizabeth, why are taking in Akira?

 **Nathan** :

 **Brittany** : Is this about Skyler getting a harem?

 **Nathan** : Shut up.

 **XXX**

 **Borvine** : You're almost as smart as Lady Kiryuin!

 **Rose** : Hehehe... _almost_? Hey, Borvine? Ya see this?

 **Rose** : *brings out a balloon and starts squeezing it* This is gonna be you!

 **Balloon** : *pops*

 **XXX**

"Anime is trash... and so am I."

 **~Dante, probably**

 **XXX**

 **Skyler** : *to Dante* Did you do it?

 **Dante** : Something goes wrong and you blame me? After all these years, where's the trust?

 **Skyler** :

 **Dante** : Yes, I did it.

 **XXX**

"Don't weep for the stupid, you'll be crying all day."

 **~Michelle, probably**

 **XXX**

"When there's no cops around, anything's legal."

 **~Felix, probably**

 **XXX**

 **Hazel** : Skyler!! Where have you been?!

 **Skyler** : Me, Ruby, and the remainder of JNPR have been wandering the continent like a couple of desperados, helping strangers. I guess there's some folk songs about us now.

 **XXX**

 **Nathan** : Your head is more ears than face.

 **Dante** : Oh yeah? Well, your face is more fat... than... not fat!!

 **Everyone else** : *gasps*

 **Michelle** : *deadpan* Oh snap.

 **XXX**

 **Scarlett** : You know, studies show that keeping a ladder inside the house is more dangerous than a loaded gun.

 **Scarlett** : That's why I own ten guns.

 **Scarlett** : In case some _maniac_ tries to sneak in a ladder.

 **XXX**

 **Whitley** : Well, if it isn't Team SHDW.

 **Whitley** : *to Dante* Idiot.

 **Whitley** : *to Skyler* Lame.

 **Whitley** : *to Hazel* Endangered.

 **Whitley** : *to Walker* Lord Edge.

 **Hazel** : Skyler, would it be wrong to punch a child?

 **XXX**

 **Nathan** : I propose a duel, Skyler Yin. We shall allow Grimm into the city and we shall see who kills the most!!

 **Skyler** : Endanger hundreds of lives, risk widespread panic, citywide genocide, and the lives of our loved ones?!

 **Nathan** : And look _dang_ cool.

 **Skyler** : Yeah, we will!

 **XXX**

 **Skyler** : Wait, you're-

 **Brittany** : Team EBNE.

 **Elizabeth** : Actually, I think it's pronounced "ebb-nah".

 **Brittany** : Whatever.

 **Nathan** : Yes, and I'm Nathan Bourbon.

 **Fangirls** : *screaming in the background*

 **Skyler** : What was that?

 **Nathan** : Ignore that.

 **XXX**

"I'd tell you to go to hell, but you'd probably just feel at home there."

 **~Skyler to Insane!Borvine, probably**

 **XXX**

 **Brittany** : Uh... Nathan... A thought occurs. Yin though he was going up against ABIS, and he still only brought himself... Are we sure we wanna mess with this guy?

 **Nathan** : Please, the boy's all talk. And now that I've broken him, he's not even that anymore! He's just a gibbering mess grasping at straws.

 **Skyler** : Ooh, another one of your famous theories! Tell ya what! I'll give you the first shot! _See how that goes!!_

silence*

 **Elizabeth** : Boss, I think this might be a trap.

 **XXX**

 **Scarlett** : *in a crowd* Man, where's Felix?

 **Scarlett** : *cups hands around her mouth to use as a megaphone* FELIX SCOUT IS A PILE OF CRAP!!!!!

 **Everyone in the crowd** : TRUE!!!

 **Felix** : *in the back* Hey!!

 **Scarlett** : There he is.

: HE'S GETTING BETTER!!!

 **Scarlett** : Oh look, there's Hayden too.

 **XXX**

 **Anyone in trouble** : Alright, but why are you helping me?

 **Skyler** : Because my life is a mess right now, and I compulsively take care of other people when I don't know how to take care of myself.

 **XXX**

during the battle with the Ogre and Grimm*

 **Sapphire** : HEY, BEOWULF!!! GET OVER HERE!!!

 **Beowulf** : *slices aside multiple Grimm and runs over* What's wrong?

 **Sapphire** : Since we might not make it out of this-*cuts down an Ursa* I need you to get me and Taven married.

 **Beowulf** : *befuddled look as he cuts down a Beowolf* Right now?!?!

 **Taven** : Yes, right now!!

 **Beowulf** : *groans as Grimm start swarming again* Alright, fine!!

 **Beowulf** : *has to yell because of the number of Grimm sounds* DEARLY BELOVED-*stabs a Creep through the face* WE ARE GATHERED HERE TODAY-*slices down an Ursa* YOU KNOW WHAT?! DROPPING ALL PRETENSES!!!

 **Beowulf** : *dodges a Death Stalker tail* TAVEN, DO YOU?!

 **Taven** : *shoots down a Beowolf* I DO!!!

 **Beowulf** : *cuts off the Death Stalker's claw* SAPPHIRE, DO YOU?!

 **Sapphire** : *slices an Creep in half* I DO!!!

 **Beowulf** : *kills Death Stalker* I PRONOUNCE YOU, MAN AND WIFE!!! NOW GET THE STUPID KISS OVER WITH AND START KILLING MORE OF THESE THINGS!!!!!

 **XXX**

 **Dante** : Yang, I need help.

 **Yang** : What is it?

 **Dante** : I'm having trouble with the ladies.

 **Yang** : Well, what kind of trouble?

 **Dante** : *gestures to his entire body*

 **Yang** : Ah, yes, how could I forget?

 **XXX**

 **Nathan** : Aim at his knee.

 **Nefera** : Huh?

 **Nathan** : Just do it.

later*

 **Beowulf** : NOOO!!! MY KNEE!!! MY ADVENTURING CAREER IS OVER!!!

 **Irvine** : Dang it, not again.

 **XXX**

 **Me** : You destroyed my ship!

 **RoosterTeeth** : Ended, actually.

 **H20Flame** : We'll get you a new one.

 **RoosterTeeth** : A new one!

 **H20Flame** : A better one.

 **RoosterTeeth** : A _better_ one!

 **H20Flame** : That one.

 **Me and RoosterTeeth** : Which one?

 **Me and RoosterTeeth** : *sees Lancaster*

 **Me and RoosterTeeth** : _That_ one?!

 **H20Flame** : _That_ one.

 **Me** : *points* What about that one?

 **H20Flame and RoosterTeeth** : *sees Rose Garden*

 **H20Flame and RoosterTeeth** : That one?! Why that one?!

 **Me** : TOO LATE, JUMPING IN!!!

 **H20Flame and RoosterTeeth** : WAIT, STOP-

 **Me** : *is already aboard* SEE YA, SUCKERS!!!

 **XXX**

 **Rose** : Joke all you want, I'm no longer upset by my height.

 **Brittany** : *stares at chest*

 **Brittany** : Your height isn't the only thing small about you.

 **Isabella** : Oooo, shots have been fired.

 **XXX**

meanwhile in prison*

 **Brittany** : I think it's time we addressed the elephant in the room. If and when we have to do this... I'm in charge. It's not that I don't trust you... it's that I can't trust you.

 **Nathan** : Can we please not talk about this right now?

 **Brittany** : Address the elephant, Nathan!!

 **XXX**

 **Nathan** : You goshblam son of a blush!

 **Future!Skyler** : *to his kids* Now kids, Uncle Nathan didn't really say that. I just don't want you to repeat what he actually said.

later*

 **Nathan** : Get flubbertrucked, flubbertrucker.

 **Future!Skyler** : *to his kids* Not what he said, kids. Don't _ever_ copy Uncle Nathan.

 **XXX**

 **Dante** : I beat you once, I can do it again!

 **Elizabeth** : I am the arm of my gun...

 **Dante** : Wait.

 **Elizabeth** : Iron is my body. And lightning is my blood. I have created over a thousand guns. Unknown to freedom, nor known to enslavement. Have withstood torment to create many weapons. Yet these hands will never be free. So as I pray, Unlimited Gun Works!

thousands of Gatling guns appear*

 **Dante** :

 **Dante** : Crap.

 **XXX**

 **Rin** : The Ogre's open! Walker, now!

 **Walker** : *has carpel tunnel vision and swings sword down at the beast's neck* Did I get him?

 **Nathan** : You missed!! How can you miss?! He was two feet in front of you!!

 **XXX**

 **Brittany** : So how do we get Elizabeth back?

 **Edward** : I say we calmly approach them and explain the situation. Given how it is everyone's best interest, I'm sure a reasonable and peaceful resolution can be made.

 **Edward** : *to you* At least, that's what I would've said, if I wasn't a mute with a seething blood lust against those who took Elizabeth. So for now, I'll do what I do best: murder everyone.

 **XXX**

 **Hazel** : I read some article that says that the shape of a heart is supposed to resemble the shape of the perfect woman's butt when she's bending over. Basically a symbol of perfection.

 **Dante** : Nah, that can't be right. Lemme sketch the symbol of real perfection.

 **Hazel** : Oh?

 **Dante** : *draws a quick little doodle of Hazel* There it is!

 **Hazel** : *blushing madly* Dante, please.

 **XXX**

"What if Michelle doesn't like me? I mean, a lot of people don't like me. I mean, even I'm not crazy about me."

 **~Felix, probably**

 **XXX**

 **Dante** : *to Hazel about to leave Kendra's bakery* I hope our paths will... _croissant_ again.

 **Hazel** :

 **Hazel** : You've been hanging out with Skyler and Yang too much, haven't you?

 **Dante** : I had to spend half a year with Yang as my only friend, don't judge me.

 **XXX**

 **Michelle** : Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?

 **Felix** : Wow, Michelle. Are you trying to flirt with me-

 **Michelle** : Because they wouldn't let you in, because you're terrible?

 **XXX**

 **Tara** : *singing to Hannibal* I always had a weakness for awkwardness and meekness~. I crush all your bones and make you cry~.

 **Pamela** : Is she threatening you, or seducing you?

 **Hannibal** : I don't know, I'm getting mixed signals.

 **XXX**

 **Rin** : What did you do?

 **Insane!Borvine** : Alright... but you can't be mad at me.

 **Rin** : What... did you do?

 **Insane!Borvine** : First... I was minding my own business.

 **Rin** : BULLCRAP!!!

 **Insane!Borvine** : *whines* I waaaaas!

 **Rin** : And exactly what happened whilst you were "minding your own business"?

 **Insane!Borvine** : So, I was just chillaxin in my room like a baller, and all of a sudden these SCHMUCKS kicked in my door! One of them yelled out-

 **Flashback Guy** : GET ON YOUR KNEES!!!

 **Insane!Borvine** : And I responded with-

 **Flashback!Insane!Borvine** : I'M NOT YOUR MOTHER LAST NIGHT!!!

 **Insane!Borvine** : And they took exception to that...

 **XXX**

 **Austin** : Hey, God? It's me, Austin. If only one of us makes it out of here alive... Please let it be me!

 **Selena** : Hey, God? It's Austin's friend, Selena. F*ck Austin.

 **XXX**

 **Rin** : Where do you see yourself in five years?

 **Dante** : *mentally* Don't say "Doing your sister". Don't say "Doing your sister". Don't say "Doing your sister"...

 **XXX**

 **Heinrich and Caitlin** : *stare each other down*

 **Caitlin** : *mentally* Okay, Caitlin. Don't be intimidated. Just try to imagine him in his underwear.

 **Caitlin** : *does so*

 **Caitlin** : *mentally* OH NO, HE'S HOT.

 **XXX**

 **Skyler** : Why is everyone staring at me?

 **Dante** : You just called Taven "dad". You said "Thanks, dad".

 **Skyler** : What? No I didn't, I said "Thanks, man".

 **Taven** : Do you see me as a father figure, Skyler?

 **Skyler** : No, if anything I see you as a bother figure, cause you're always bothering me.

 **Sapphire** : Hey! Show your father some respect!

 **XXX**

 **Nathan** : Tomorrow's garbage day.

 **Skyler** : I can't believe they have a whole day dedicated to you.

 **XXX**

 **Hazel** : You have to kiss the cutest person in the room.

 **Skyler** : Pamela?

 **Pamela** : *blushes* Yes?

 **Skyler** : Move aside, I need to get to Yang.

 **XXX**

 **Skyler** : *sitting on the couch with Yang* It's really muggy outside today.

 **Dante** : If I go outside and all your mugs are on the front lawn, I'm leaving.

 **Skyler and Yang** : *sip coffee from bowls*

 **XXX**

 **Elizabeth** : Just be yourself.

 **Nathan** : Be myself? Elizabeth, I have one chance to win over Brittany. How long did it take before you all started liking me?

 **Tracy** : Couple of weeks.

 **Akira** : Six months.

 **Skyler** : Jury's still out.

 **XXX**

 **Skyler** : Anybody under 5' 7" can't be talking about fighting anyone. Like, what are you gonna do? Headbutt someone in the chest?

 **Rose** : Say goodbye to your kneecaps, you six-piece chicken McNobody.

 **XXX**

 **Taven** : Come on, Axel, I didn't drink that much last night.

 **Axel** : You were flirting with Sapphire...

 **Taven** : So what? She's my girlfriend.

 **Axel** : You asked her if she was single... and started crying when she said she wasn't.

 **XXX**

 **Hazel** : I am a piece of trash.

 **Dante** : As someone who cares deeply about the environment, I am obligated to pick you up. Is seven okay?

 **Hazel** :

 **Hazel** : You smooth motherf*cker.

 **XXX**

 **Rin** : Girlfriend? I don't want to be Axel's girlfriend!

 **Sapphire** : Well, what do you want then?

 **Rin** : I don't know. I just want to be with him. All the time. I want to hear about his day, and tell him about mine. I want to hold his hand and smell his hair. But I don't want to be his stupid girlfriend!

 **Sapphire** :

 **XXX**

 **Skyler** : Okay. I'll take the Grimm on the right, you take the Grimm on the left.

 **Nathan** : There's twice as many on the left.

 **Skyler** : I know. I can count.

 **XXX**

"I only drink the blood of my enemies... and the occasional strawberry Yoohoo."

 **~Scarlett, probably**

 **XXX**

 **Nathan** : So tell me, why are you here today?

 **Tracy** : I have a rage inside me that can only be quenched by the subjugation of Atlas!!

 **Nathan** :

 **Nathan** : Oh, you'll fit right in!

 **XXX**

 **Skyler** : So what's it like dating Hazel?

 **Dante** : Once, I asked her for a water while she was mad at me, and she brought me a glass full of ice and said "wait".

 **XXX**

 **Police** : Why did you kill him?

 **Me** : He kept shouting that Austin x Caitlin was better than Heinrich x Caitlin!

 **Police** : Really?

 **Me** : Yep.

 **Police** : Let's go hide the body.

 **XXX**

 **I hope you enjoyed these as much as H20Flame and I had making these. Till next time guys!**


	32. The Tale of Hallow Eve

**The Tale of Hallow Eve**

Hallow Eve was twenty years old when he came across an abandoned house. He had been kicked out of Beacon several months prior for being... well, let's just say misbehaving was putting it very mildly. He was seen by everyone as a total creep, and his sanity was often called into question. After snapping at a teacher and attacking them, he was expelled and left to wander, having no family left to go to.

Hallow had yellow eyes, as well as a strange mixture of orange and black hair. His weapon was simply a kitchen knife that could grow into a machete, the simplistically of it being something he was mocked for. His Semblance was what made him creepy to everybody. Simply named Dark Void, the area around him is surrounded by darkness, and whoever was unfortunate enough to get trapped in it lose all senses except for hearing.

During this, the only thing the victims ever heard was the sound of giggling.

After wandering for four years, Hallow found himself on the island of Patch, in front of a run down home surrounded by police tape lines. He didn't know the whole story, but he knew that about a year prior, the White Fang destroyed the home and killed two people who lived there.

Hallow smiled, quite excited about staying the night in the dead people's house. He made his way under the police tape and through the giant hole in the wall. Deciding to explore the house a little, he made his way down to the basement of the house. He certainly didn't expect what he found. In the basement was a large laboratory, filled with vials filled with liquids, as well as a few needles for shots.

But there was suddenly a low growl behind him. Hallow slowly turned to see a pair of red eyes staring right at him. A Beowolf. Hallow's mouth twisted into a wide grin, bringing out his knife, but the Grimm had already pounced, knocking into the man, sending them both sprawling, knocking over a few shelves. The two wrestled for a few seconds before Hallow stabbed the Beowolf in the gut, causing it to howl in pain, but not enough to kill it.

It clawed at his face and eventually hit him into a shelf. Hallow looked up and there was a sign that read "Prototype Enhancements". But he didn't necessarily care. He grabbed one of the vials in one of the shelves and downed it in one gulp.

But to his utter disappointment, nothing happened. Hallow growled in anger and proceeded with killing the Beowolf. Despaired at nothing happening, he walked back upstairs and crashed on a bed.

And then the nightmares began.

All it was was a faceless voice speaking with him. It was a creepy, high pitched voice speaking to him, and the days after Hallow woke up, those words echoed in his mind, becoming his own ambitions. But the descent into this situation was gradual.

At first, the words spoken by the voice were quiet advice, whispers. After hearing those whispers, Hallow's life changed from wandering man to wandering thief. Steal for survival, the voice had advised quietly. When the voice began talking loud and clear, Hallow's thievery became less and less subtle. It wasn't long after that advice that Hallow became a wanted man.

Then the advice became commands... all of which Hallow followed, his resolve quickly dissipating. "Wanted for Thievery" became "Wanted for Murder". It wasn't long after the commands started coming that Hallow's agreements became instincts. Whatever the voice said went. It was absolute. And then... there were no more thoughts. He murdered humans out of no purpose... somehow sensing their fear and despair, and following that. Hallow wandered Remnant, killing any human he came across.

And now that his mind had changed, his body was next. His teeth grew sharper, his eyes became slitted, his feet and hands sprouting claws, he grew a long tail, wings sprouted from his back, and his skin turned pitch black. But his face... out of nowhere, a mask resembling that of a Grimm's face appeared on his face. He had become more Grimm than man, and he no longer spoke in any human language, only growls and roars. The only thing human about him was his laugh, which even then was very maniacal.

His, no, its reputation spread throughout Remnant like wildfire. Entire villages and bandit tribes alike were laid to waste, some witnesses even reported seeing him at the Fall of Beacon. Newspapers labeled him as "the worst monster since the Ogre", only frightening more people. This "Demon Grimm" and it's rampage went throughout the world, seemingly taking pride in the fear it caused.

But one day, in Vacuo, it's own kind turned against him. Grimm Hallow was taken completely off guard when packs of Beowolves and Ursai charged him. Though taken aback, the Demon did what it did best: killed. From Ursai to Lancers to even Death Stalkers, nothing got past it. And when it seemed as though no more were left... there were loud, thunderous footsteps.

When the Demon looked up, it suddenly understood why the Grimm had targeted him: they were ordered to by the very thing in front of him. The pale white skin and the large spear were unmistakable. The Ogre of Grimm itself had come to fight the Demon. Though for the Demon, this just raised the question of why the Ogre was attacking him in the first place, but it didn't ponder that question for too long, because the battle began.

Blow for blow, strike for strike, the two were evenly matched. Hallow was faster and its smaller size made it harder to hit, but it also had a relatively weak weapon compared to the Ogre's, who also had the bulk to tank more hits. The two battled for what felt like days, the Demon's laughter dying down over time, slowly losing stamina. The Ogre finally got enough hits in, and Hallow blacked out.

It woke up after it was tossed onto solid ground. The Demon snapped to attention, turning towards who threw him, and saw the Ogre. Then it looked around and saw himself in a strange new environment. The place was colored purple and black, with the terrain being very rocky. Then he saw what he was thrown at the feet of.

It was a woman, who wore a long, black dress, had braided white hair, and skin just as white as that hair, black veins visible on her arms and face. Her red eyes that seemed to stare into its soul felt so captivating to the Demon. She was terrifying... something it found amazing.

"Hello, Hallow," she said in a melodious, yet ominous voice, "My name is Salem. I would like to have a talk with you."

 **XXX**

 **I originally released this chapter on Halloween, making this a Halloween special, but I know it's too late for that on this site, so... yeah.**

 **I've read some reviews asking me why I'm even making this, since most of these characters that are appearing in this book haven't even shown up yet. Well, how would Abridged Perfect Cell put it? Ah, yes: "It's called 'world-building'." I'm making these characters and stories for two reasons: world-building and entertainment. Just because these characters haven't shown up yet doesn't mean they won't. The Incorrect Quotes were just a load of fun to make, as well as me and H20Flame's own version of RWBY Chibi, so yeah, just entertainment. So calm down and don't sound so negative, reviewer(s). Till next time guys!**


	33. Bio 22: Hallow Eve

**Appearance**

 **Name** : Hallow Eve

 **Height** : 6' 11"; 9' 6" including the tail

 **Age** : Presumably around 25

 **Gender** : Male, but technically unspecified

 **Race** : Grimm

 **Attributes** : Clawed hands and feet; Long tail; Wings

 **Weapon** : Kitchen knife/Machete

 **Semblance** : Dark Void

 **Hair** : Long; Messy; Mix of black and orange

 **Eyes** : Formerly yellow, now red

 **Attire** : Grimm mask, torn up black shirt, torn up gray shorts

 **Inspiration** : Michael Myers from Halloween; Jason Vorhees from Friday the 13th; Acnologia from Fairy Tail; Tōsen Kaname and Hollows from Bleach; Hero Killer Stain from My Hero Academia

 **Status** : Unknown

 **Theme Song** : Heathens by twenty one pilots

 **History**

Hallow Eve was born in Vale to abusive parents, named Damien and Bethany Eve. He lived with it, telling no one of the abuse. But just before his first year at Beacon, his parents were violently murdered by an unknown psychopath. Due to him being the survivor, Hallow was an immediate suspect, but due to his bawling when the police arrived, as well as lack of evidence, he was deemed innocent.

Hallow's aunt and uncle, Richard and Christina, the latter being his father's sister, offered to take him in, but, despite them being infinitely better than his parents, he refused, since he was going to Beacon anyway. Once there, he was made the leader of Team HLWN (Halloween), along with his teammates Logan Grey, Wesley Kraven, and Natalie Chamberlin.

During his Sophomore year, he made friends with the Freshman leader of Team RKLY (Rackley), but was kicked out his Junior year after a teacher made a less than appropriate comment about the death of one of RKLY's members, and Hallow attacked them after seeing the leader of said team's guilt-ridden face.

The whereabouts/fates of his teammates are currently unknown. Everything else you need to know about Hallow Eve can be found in the chapter "The Tale of Hallow Eve" that is earlier on in this book.

 **Relationships**

 **The Ogre of Grimm** : Back when he was human, Hallow was fascinated by the stories of the Ogre. From its creation to its participation in the Fall of Ebonvale, the Ogre has always had Hallow's utmost respect. Especially after the fight they had.

 **Salem** : Of course, Hallow's queen needs no introduction. Salem must be worshipped, and deserves no less. Her orders are law, and he will not cross her. He is captivated by her.

 **Cinder Fall** : The successful failure. Cinder almost captivates him as much as his queen herself, but he is not nearly as loyal to Cinder as his queen. He honestly preferred her when she was silent.

 **Tyrian Callows** : A man after Hallow's now nonexistent heart. He loves Tyrian, and they get along famously.

 **Arthur Watts** : Dr. Watts gets on Hallow's nerves. He's very arrogant and pretentious, and Hallow has resisted the urge to cut off that stupid mustache.

 **Hazel Rainart** : Hallow dislikes Rainart, simply because he doesn't know anything about him. That, and the fact that the human seems more pacifistic than the rest.

 **Emerald Sustrai** : A thief that just so happens to be a henchman of a henchman. Hallow holds no respect for her.

 **Mercury Black** : Sir Kicks-A-Lot. Just like Emerald, Hallow only regards Mercury as a crony of a crony. No respect whatsoever.

 **Rose "Bloodmane" Greymalk** : During Hallow's days at Beacon, Rose always interested him to some unknown extent. Perhaps their similar looking Semblances caught his eye, but whatever the case, he actually tried to be friends with her, surprising quite a few people, including the soon-to-be Bloodmane, who did genuinely try being friendly. Professor Ozpin actually considered her as a key to get Hallow back from the brink of insanity, but unfortunately had to expel him before anything like that could happen. The last time they saw each other was when Hallow was transformed, but he didn't attack, but fled, much to his own confusion as to why he couldn't attack her. He ultimately decided that if anyone was going to kill him, it would be Rose.


	34. Mistral’s Nondescript Winter Holiday

**A Very Mistral Nondescript Winter Holiday**

 **Merry Christmas everybody! I got the inspiration for this from a certain, well known abridged series, so maybe you might get it. This was originally going to be an incorrect quote, but I decided to make it a Christmas Special. Or should I say, a Nondescript Winter Holiday Special! Enjoy!**

 **XXX**

A not so long time ago, in a school in Mistral lived a multitude of students, some sane and some not. Everything was oddly normal for this time of year. Then one night, a certain magical character visited them, changing their lives forever.

Rin was fast asleep in her team's dorm room, but, all of a sudden, a loud noise rung out, startling her awake. Quickly recognizing it as the sound of a weapon, she jumped out of bed and out of the room, surprisingly not alerting any of her teammates.

Rin rushed downstairs in a panic, screaming, "WHAT WAS THAT?! ARE WE UNDER ATTACK?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!?! STATUS REPORT!!!"

Rin arrived in the main lobby of Haven and turned on light to see Borvine Asterios sitting in a chair with his weapon out. He was, quite surprisingly, already dressed.

Borvine sighed and his insane persona spoke, "Before you start..."

Rin looked down at Borvine's feet to see a dead body lying there, a puddle of blood forming, "Oh my gosh!!"

"Okay!!" Borvine tried again before Rin could go any further, "Before... you... start!"

Rin then took notice of what the dead body looked like. A red and white coat, a similar colored hat, rosy cheeks, a nose like a cherry, a bushy white beard, and black books. Nearby was a giant sack. And blood was pouring from the body's neck.

The STAR member quickly realized that the dead body was Santa Claus with a slit throat, "HOLY CRAP!!!"

"Would you care for me to explain?!" Borvine asked, exasperated.

"OH YES, BORVINE!!!" Rin snapped, as if she wasn't angry enough already, "I would love to know why you attacked and killed Father Nondescript Winter Holiday!!!"

"He startled me," Borvine simply stated.

Rin's jaw dropped in shock and disbelief, "He _startled_ you?!"

"He... _startled_... me!" Borvine insisted.

"Oh, well, I guess he should apologize."

"Well, it's gonna be kinda hard, 'cause, you know, I killed him."

"Brilliant. So what're we supposed to do?!"

Borvine sighed and got up from his seat, "Welp, I guess I have to save Nondescript Winter Holiday."

Rin groaned and face-palmed. She didn't like where this was going.

Borvine started to take the red and white coat off of the dead Santa, "Yup, no other option."

"How about _any_ other option?" Rin suggested, desperate to stop Borvine, "Any at all!!"

Borvine put on the coat, a grin coming across his face, "No use trying to put the brakes on this, it's going down!"

Rin was silent as realization crept up on her, "You planned this."

Borvine feigned confusion, "What?"

"You planned this," the STAR member accused, "I know you did!"

Borvine scoffed, "You honestly don't trust me?"

Suddenly, Nefera Viles entered through the door, wearing a tight elf costume, and said, "Borvine! The sleigh has been secured! Unfortunately, Vixen died, but-"

Nefera stopped short, noticing Rin was glaring at the two BNSH members, "Oh..."

Borvine was silent for a few awkward seconds before pointing to Nefera, "You won't believe how cheap that elf costume was!"

Rin angrily inhaled.

"I stole it!"

"BORVINE!!!"

"LET ME HAVE MY 'NIGHTMARE BEFORE NONDESCRIPT WINTER HOLIDAY' MOMENT!!!"

And so, Borvine Claus and his little helper visited many houses that night... until Borvine got bored, and kinda wandered off.

 **The End**

"HAHAHAHA!!!" Borvine cried into the night, "Merry Nondescript Winter Holiday!!!"


End file.
